O Milênio de Ouro
by babyc75
Summary: O milênio de ouro é um reinado de prosperidade e tranquilidade onde vivem quatro princesas. Essa tranqulidade, porém, não durará muito por uma mentira no passado.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuysha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi, já a história me pertence.**

* * *

Céu límpido e azul, das plantas desprendia o orvalho da manhã e seu cheiro característico, o vento passava frio entre a floresta e prosando sua canção de ninar; passava pelas árvores, brincava nos rios e ia parar nas grandes janelas do castelo. Atrás das paredes de vidro uma mulher observava a cenário bucólico apreensiva.

O reinado estava sob tensão depois do ataque do reino inimigo às terras vizinhas, um mensageiro de paz já havia sido mandado para tentar um acordo e possivelmente a paz chegaria por aquelas montanhas. A mulher lembrou-se então do grande acontecimento pelo qual sua vida estava passando, pôs a mão em cima da barriga e sorriu. A notícia da sua gravidez animou a todos no reino, afinal finalmente haveria uma sucessora para a coroa, principalmente seu marido que ansiava este momento como nunca. Agora trancada naquele quarto, Ritsuko parecia mais próxima da cria, conseguia senti-la dentro de si e, como um anjo, parecia que tirava de suas costas todos os estresses que passava ultimamente.

Algumas semanas se passaram até a volta do mensageiro. Havia conseguido travar um tratado de paz, motivando uma festa em todo o reino e desencadeando um período de paz que parecia sem fim. Quatro meses depois foi recebida com festa a sucessora da coroa, era uma menina pequena chamada Kikyo, de cabelos pretos e pele clara, característica que puxou da mãe e que se manteve presente em todas as três meninas que nasceram posteriormente: Sango, Kagome e Rin, as princesas do Milênio de Ouro.

* * *

Ritsuko estava no seu escritório mais uma vez olhando pela janela. O lugar onde estava tratava-se de um lugar enorme onde o chão, as estantes e o piano eram feitos de um mogno brilhante e das janelas despendiam cortinas vermelhas com bordados feitos com fios de ouro. Nas paredes brancas havia aquarelas das gerações antigas e do teto pendia um lustre brilhante feito de diamantes. Um espelho gigante estava disposto no canto oposto da sala e parecia fitar a mulher que olhava para os vastos campos limpos que se estendiam por trás das janelas de vidro, a vista lhe trazia calma apesar de não ser mais preciso. O império estava em paz há 8 anos e sua economia só prosperava. Seu pensamento estava nas filhas que cresciam rapidamente, pensava no futuro do reinado quando herdassem a coroa. Sua linha de raciocínio foi quebrada por um barulho forte na porta seguido por risadinhas. As princesas correram em direção à mãe.

Como haviam crescido! Principalmente Kikyo por ser a mais velha. Haviam desenvolvido uma beleza que chamava a atenção de todos que olhavam para as mocinhas.

Depois de passar um tempo com as filhas percebeu que o crepúsculo se aproximava e consequentemente a ceia. Caminhou com as meninas pelos corredores cheios de estátuas e belas pinturas ao encontro do grande salão onde no chão havia tapetes de mesmas características das cortinas; a mesa se estendia longamente à frente do corredor e nas laterais portas de vidros enormes se erguiam; ao redor de todo o salão a opulência característica, as estátuas e as pinturas e na mesa o mais variado Buffet com diferentes tipos de comida.

Juntaram-se então ao rei que já as esperava. Naquele dia no rosto do homem sempre calmo havia uma energia e ansiedade singular que despertou dúvida na esposa:

– Aconteceu algo? – questionou segurando a mão do esposo.

O homem a olhou com alegria nos olhos um sorriso nos lábios

– Logo saberá! Logo saberá! – Afirmou deixando a esposa confusa.

* * *

À noite, depois de terem escutado a história de ninar que a mãe sempre lhes contara, as meninas se preparavam para dormir quando seu pai irrompeu o quarto:

– Meninas! Tenho uma ótima notícia para lhes dar – falou energético juntando as pequenas em seu colo – Amanhã virá para cá um rei com quem quero travar um acordo!

Ritsuko olhou o homem com incredulidade:

– Você não me falou sobre isso! E depois o que as meninas têm haver com isso? Elas ainda não têm noção de acordos. Concluiu

– Certamente não – continuou o rei com satisfação – Acontece que primeiro eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma surpresa e de poupar-lhe qualquer tipo de stress, e segundo que este senhor é Inu no Taisho – parou fitando as moças – Podemos plantar sementes agora com a amizade que pode germinar entre nossas filhas e os filhos desse senhor.

– O que!?

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu – a expressão do homem era de calma, mas também de enfrentamento – Agora vou dormir. Boa noite meninas e se preparem para amanhã!

E assim saiu deixando a esposa imersa em seus pensamentos e preocupações. A idéia de casamento – percebia que aquela era a intenção do rei – a preocupava. Olhou uma ultima vez para as meninas admirando a beleza de cada uma antes de se retirar.


	2. Chapter 2

A manhã seguinte finalmente chegou sendo saudada com os raios de sol. Era um dia bonito com o céu azul com poucas nuvens, os pássaros gorjeavam alto e a relva era limpa e verde.

Dentro do palácio porém, a calma não era o elemento presente como lá fora. Havia uma correria de empregadas e empregados para arrumar tudo antes de chegada do Senhor Taisho. O cheiro da comida poderia ser sentido de qualquer lugar da casa.

Logo pela manhã o Rei saiu com a cavalaria para resolver assuntos na cidade antes que seus convidados aparecessem enquanto a Rainha ficara preparando suas filhas, cujo quarto de encontrava em completo caos. As empregadas tentavam a todo custo vestir as meninas, mas enquanto essas não parassem quietas era impossível. No meio da desordem, porém, Ritsuko percebeu que Kikyo não estava entre as irmãs e resolveu procurá-la, tinha alguma ideia de onde a menina estava.

Atravessou lentamente o campo brilhante que cercava o castelo e se dirigiu para o estábulo. Como esperado encontrou a jovem que acabara de desmontar de um garanhão branco, ajeitando as roupas. Fitou secretamente a filha por alguns segundos, ainda impressionada em como crescera rápido. Além do tamanho físico, Kikyo era a mais madura e mais reservada das irmãs. Aproximou-se lentamente da filha e com voz mansa perguntou:

– Você não vai se vestir? Todas as suas irmãs já estão quase prontas.

A menina se virou ao ouvir a voz da mãe e logo sorriu:

– Quem são essas pessoas mamãe? – falou um tanto apreensiva – Aquilo que o papai falou ontem não pareceu agradá-la.

– São velhos amigos do seu pai meu bem, não tem com o que se preocupar – falou cautelosamente – De fato não me agradou, mas isso foi porque não fui avisada. Eu realmente acho que seria bom uma amizade entre vocês e os filhos do Taisho. – completou com segurança.

–Mas talvez... – falou a menina incerta – deixe pra lá, vamos mamãe, quero que me ajude na arrumação!

* * *

O dia se passou lentamente. À medida que o sol ia escondendo seus raios, mais ansiosos os governantes daquele castelo ficavam afinal poucas vezes recebiam visitas. Na hora do chá o Rei ainda não tinha voltado da cidade e a ansiedade dava lugar à excitação. As meninas estavam arrumadas como bonecas, em suas cabeças havia arranjos de flores e pedras preciosas, seus vestidos em claros – cada um com uma cor – denotando pureza. E se antes não conseguiam ficar quietas agora se mexiam ainda mais freneticamente quase desarrumando o trabalho feito pela mãe pelas amas.

Quando a noite chegou nem o Rei nem o seu convidado haviam chegado, logo surgiram rumores acerca do paradeiro de ambos, porém muito incertos e fruto dos mitos sustentados pela população como estórias de monstros gigantes que habitavam as colinas que cercavam o reinado.

Já se passava da meia noite, já com todos fatigados da espera quando uma trombeta soou pelos vales. As meninas se dirigiram à janela rapidamente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Viram então entrar pelos portões do reinado um enorme grupo de pessoas com carruagens e homens montados em cavalos, avistaram também seu pai, que conversava alegremente com um homem de cabelos brancos presos para trás vestido em uma armadura. Kikyo percebeu o seu pai trazia um pequeno embrulho enrolado em uma capa preta perto do peito, pensou se tratar de algum presente para as filhas ou de alguma lembrança para seu convidado, mas de certa forma sabia que não se tratava nem de uma coisa nem de outra. Resolveu esperar.

Finalmente a cavalaria foi desmontada. Mulheres com os cabelos arrumados cheios de enfeites e vestidos volumosos e coloridos e homens dos mais elegantes vestidos em paletós e mantas, saíram de dentro das carruagens, sendo guiados pelos criados primeiro aos seus aposentos e depois ao salão. Com os cavaleiros idem. As princesas então correram todas ao encontro de seu pai, mas ao chegaram se depararam mais de perto com o homem de cabelos branco. Se pai tratou de apresenta-lhes:

– Meninas, esse é o senho Ino no Taisho, ele é um grande amigo meu. Senhor, essas são minhas filhas; está é Kikyo, Kagome, Sango e Rin.

As jovens fizeram uma nobre reverencia ao homem, enquanto este apenas acenou levemente a cabeça. Ele então chamou por três nomes e três rapazes, um pouco mais velhos apareceram, o homem logo tratou de apresentar-lhes:

– Este é Sesshomaru – falou se referindo ao menino mais velho, que vestida uma roupa militar e tinha os cabelos longos e brancos. Era inegável sua aparência com o pai. – Este é Inuysha – se referiu ao outro rapaz, um pouco mais novo que o primeiro, também de cabelos brancos, mas de vestes mais simples – E este – se referiu ao último rapaz que em nada se parecia com os dois primeiro com seus curtos cabelos pretos ao invés do branco prateado dos cabelos do outros rapazes – Se chama Miroku.

Os três rapazes em bonitos e bem cuidados, suas expressões e eram tão apreensivas quanto à das moças. Inuyasha era o mais bonito e logo ganhou a atenção de duas moças: Kikyo e Kagome.

Depois das apresentações era a hora de cear. Os convidados se dirigiram para o grande salão e foram se acomodando nas cadeiras altas de pouco em pouco, Kikyo lembrou-se novamente do embrulho que seu pai trazia antes, mas agora não mais estava com ele. Decidiu se esquecer do caso e sentou-se. O jantar foi rápido e com poucas palavras, apesar da animação do Rei, o cansaço era a força mais forte na casa, logo depois os convidados se dirigiram à seus aposentos e o sono tomou de conta da casa como a luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas. Na cabeça das quatro moças as imagens dos rapazes ainda era presente, depois de tiraram suas roupas discutiram sobre seus modos e sobre suas belezas e lamentaram não terem conversado mais com os jovens culpando a viajem pelo caso. Dormiram serenamente sonhando com o dia seguinte.


	3. Chapter 3

Na manhã seguinte as meninas acordaram lentamente ouvindo um som tão lindo como o canto dos pássaros. O som subia as escadas sinuosas, passava pelos corredores decorados e chegava ao seus quarto baixo, porém mantendo a beleza da canção. Depois de se arrumarem rápidamente, ansiosas pelo o que encontrariam nos andares abaixo ao seu, saíram seguindo o som e o saboreando como uma fruta fresca. Chegaram a o grande salão de visitas: Suas paredes eram decoradas de pinturas belas, do teto pendiam lustres que brilhavam como estrelas, nas janelas gigantes de vidro pendiam cortinas cheias de adornos, o chão era de madeira brilhante e no meio da sala havia um piano o qual estava à sua frente uma mulher de voz e aparência belas, com o cabelo liso e a pele clara; vestia-se de branco como uma deusa deveria se vestir. Reconheceram o lindo rosto o qual se acostumaram desde que nasceram. A mulher terminou sua canção sendo aplaudida por todos da sala – onde se econtravam umas trinta pessoas – e se dirigiu as filhas.

Se acomodaram para ver a apresentação de outra senhora que agora se sentava ao piano. No meio de tantos rostos bonitos porém desconhecidos, Kagome foi a primeira a avistar os rapazes a quem foram apresentadas no noite anterior. Estavam sentados em uma mesa junto de outros três cavalheiros e vestiam-se pouco diferente da noite em que se conheceram: O pai e o filho mais velho vestiam roupas no estilo militar – um casaco branco adornado por uma armadura e detalhes em cores frias como o azul, junto de calças simples brancas e botas cor de terra – Miroku, o mais novo, vestia um sobretudo preto com adornos roxos, sua calça, suas botas e a gravata eram igualmente pretos como a noite; apesar das roupas mórbidas o rapaz inspirava jovialidade e animação, conversava com todos na mesa alegremente diferente dos parentes mais velhos; mas foi no filho mais novo em quem os olhos jovens e delicados de Kagome se detiveram. Sua roupa nada mudava da de Miruko senão pelas cores: O sobretudo era vermelho, a gravata e as calças brancas e suas botas pretas. A menina percebeu que o seu olhar era devolvido pelo menino de olhos cor de âmbar, ao se encontrarem ela sorriu de forma infantil tendo recebido o sorriso de volta. Pouco tempo depois, com a permissão da mãe, estavam brincando nos grandes vales verdes que cercavam a região tendo o céu azul e o sol brilhante como cúmplices de um grande laço que acabava de ser construído.

Kikyo avistava do alto de uma janela a cena entre o menino e sua irmã e sentira-se desconfortável por algum motivo que sua cabeça pura e infantil não entendia. Procurara o pai a manhã inteira, sentia falta de seu melhor amigo e confidente que desde o dia anterior lhe dirigia poucas palavras por causa dos convidados. Na intenção de procurá-lo e juntar-se a ele naquele momento que julgava opotuno, menina conseguiu fugir espertamente dos braços da mãe e secretamente, desceu as escadas agora vazias do palácio por causa da festa, que desembocavam um uma sala térrea se aparencia rústica; encontrou uma das grandes portas de vidro do castelo abertas dando vista ao córrego atrás da casa. Antes de sair porta afora com a intenção de encontrar seu pai porém, a jovem escutou ruidos e pragas vindos da cozinha. Cautelosamente andou na direção da porta alta de madeira hesitante com o que encontraria; pôs primeiro a cabeça no canto e tentou sondar o lugar, seu olhar bateu exatamente com o que procurava: Seu pai. Atirou-se porta adentro no intuito de abraçar seu genitor que a tratara recíprocamente de forma carinhosa sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos da filha que exalavam um frescor se jasmin. Ao romperem o abraço, Kikyo novamente olhou ao redor a cozinha tentando reconhecer o lugar, seu olhar estacou ao ver algo que parecia não pertencer àqueles conjuntos de porcelanas e pratas: Um menino, de aparencia maltrapilha estava assistindo a cena, parecia esperar por algo pois além da dúvida em seu olhar por causa da visão da menina, havia também uma certa reticência. Sua roupas estavam em farrapos e seu cabelo preto emaranhado; sua pele alva estava marcada de preto de algo que parecia o carvão. Não deveria ser mais velho que a jovem três anos. O pai tratou de romper o embaraço que se estalara entre as duas crianças:

–Kikyo, este é Naraku. – falou calmamente – eu o encontrei nas ruas da cidade com fome e frio e o trouxe para cá.

– Naraku... – repetiu com se assimilando a informação – Era ele quem o senhor trouxe no dia que veio da cidade, errolado em um pano preto?

–Isso mesmo. Falou admirado com o senso de percepção da menina.

– Ele permanecerá conosco? Indagou a mocinha que, direfente do que o pai pensava, não tratou o rapaz com asco.

– Não sei ainda, provavelmente o mandarei junto com o senhor Taisho, pra que seja um militar.

A menina pareceu pensar por alguns minutos:

– A mamãe já sabe? Inquiriu lhe dirigindo seus grandes olhos castanhos.

– Ainda não – respondeu o homem nervoso – mas logo ela saberá, eu contarei a ela ainda hoje, que acha?

A jovem não respondeu, continuou fitando o menino até que foi interrompida por uma empregada que atravessou o comprimento da cozinha na intenção de agarrar seu alvo: Naraku; atrás da mulher robusta de rosto corado pelo fogo da lenha, havia um grande balde de àgua com uma esponja de aparencia àspera. O menino tentou fugir mas não adiantou, a mulher agarrou seu pequenos braços com força e o arrastou para dentro do balde. Kikyo não viu o resto da cena que apesar de turbulenta se passou silenciosa, seu pai a tirou de lá e a levou de volta para o grande salão. Ao passar pelas janelas, a jovem olhou para fora avistando os campos e mais uma vez viu a cena que a incomodara momentos antes entre sua irmã e o rapaz de cabelos prateados, decidiu seguir com seu pai ao encontro das outras irmãs.

* * *

A manhã avançou e com o seu fim veio o fim do almoço. Os covidados agora se dirigiam para os gramados que rodeavam o palácio; as damas levavam consigo sombrinhas decoradas e leques e os homens jogavam ao ar livre. Todos pareciam felizes e gozavam do belo dia que a natureza os proporcionara; em um canto mais afastado estava um grupo de crianças conversavam alegremente sob o olhar do Rei, da Rainha e do senhor Taisho: eram seus filhos.

A conversa girava lenta, a timidez cobria os rostos infantis tanto quanto os sorrisos. Kagome e Inuysha pareciam mais desembaraçados por causa da intimidade que geraram antes que os outros; conversavam sobre os animais e plantas que havia visto enquanto brincavam, sobre o canto dos pássaro e a calma do córrego. Inuysha constantemente falava sobre sua cansativa viajem e Kagome falava sobre sua vida no castelo. Os outros participavam da conversa com mais ou menos interesse. Duplas de interesses foram se formando: O caráter cômico e calmo de Miroku parecia bater com o stress e vivacidade de Sango, a educação e o tom fechado de Sesshomaru combinavam perfeitamente com o desembaraço de Rin. Kikyo eventualmente participava da conversa com Inuyasha e Kagome, já que o jeito arredio e estressado do menino combinava com o tom calmo da jovem que a cada minuto achava o rapaz mais bonito.

Sem perceberem a tarde chegou ao fim, o grupo se dirigiu ao salão de volta a mesa para a ceia, pareciam todos felizes por causa da amizade que havia se formado, aquela comemoração durou todo o momento que passaram sentados à mesa. Os pais olhavam com certa satisfação o conjunto que unido chegou e assim permaneceu até a hora de irem para seus quartos. Secretamente cada um ansiava o dia de amanhã que não tardaria a chegar.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome acordou assim que o sol desabrochava seus primeiro raios, com a lua ainda no céu. Vestiu um vestido branco como as nuvens e lindo como o dos anjos, porém simples, pois tinha noção que o resto do dia seria de diversão e a ânsia que permanecera com ela desde a noite passada a tomava de tal forma que o controle lhe fugia das pequenas mãozinhas e o coração batia forte.

O manhã no castelo foi tumultuada, o café foi tomado com pressa, os, principalmente pelas crianças que partiram cedo para os campos para brincar, já os convidados passariam o dia como uma continuação do anterior: ao piano cantando óperas ou jogando ao ar livre. Inuyasha e Kagome foram os primeiros a sair. Sua amizade crescia a cada dia mais, se aventuravam pela relva, pelas árvores e pelo córregos conhecendo segredos só pertencente aos dois. Depois de correrem por todo um caminho sinuoso que do castelo ia pras florestas, se deitaram na mata fresca de mãos dadas. Sorriram um para o outro com a inocência de crianças:

– Sabe Inuyasha – falou a menina docemente – eu gostei muito de conhecê-lo.

– Eu também Kagome. Falou corando.

O embaraço foi logo cortado pela imagem do amigos que se aproximavam rindo e brincando; logo uma roda foi feita, roda que só de desfaria quando o sereno obrigasse.

Kikyo foi a ultima a chegar. Acordara tarde e ainda passara um tempo com seus pais, que pareciam agora meros conhecidos pela frequência em que se viam. Ao sentar na roda percebeu mais uma vez, com desconforto, a proximidade entre a irmã e Inuyasha, além disse sentiu que os assuntos ali debatidos e as pessoas que ali estavam não combinavam com ela, pior, a ignoravam, nem seus melhores amigos pareciam notar sua presença. Logo surgiu o desconforto na menina que a obrigou a se levantar e sair. Kikyo tinha sido a filha mais esperada de todo o reinado, fora mimada mais do que as outras irmãs e por esse motivo não aguentou quando ao chegar na pequena roda infantil, os olhos não se voltaram – como sempre acontecia – para ela.

Correu pelo vale e logo até achar um esconderijo longe dos outros, a mãe natureza acolheu com amor sua filha machucada e lhe ofereceu um lugar calmo; assim, a mocinha achou uma gruta onde seu pequeno corpo cabia perfeitamente, rodeada de flores e perto de um lindo córrego a o que ela acreditou ser milhas de distância do castelo e dos amigos.

Solidão. De certa forma a sentia, mas ao invés da raiva e da tristeza que sentia nas outras vezes, Kikyo não estava realmente se importando com a sua aceitação no grupo, no final das contas, a menininha sempre se sentira deslocada daquelas pessoas. Inuyasha e a irmã, seus melhores amigos, pareciam compartilhar de um segredo mútuo o qual Kikyo não entendia, muito menos os outros.

Imersa em sua meditações e pronta para começar a escrever, um dos hábitos que mais lhe dava prazer, a menina percebeu uma agitação nos arbustos perto de onde estava:

– Quem está aí? Perguntou nervosa.

Um menino saiu detrás do colorido das flores; vestia-se de forma simples mas muito elegante: A blusa era feita de lã tingida de uma cor púrpura, as mangas eram longas e a gola – que se abria no preito, revelando a pele alva do menino – era longa batendo nas orelhas. Kikyo percebeu que já conhecia o seu anfitrião; o cabelo outrora emaranhado agora caía em ondas como uma cascata negra pelas costas, a pela que antes estava embaçada pelo carvão agora se mostrava clara como uma porcelana. O menino lentamente se aproximou e, ao desconhecer qualquer sinal de resistência da outra parte, sentou-se ao lado da princesa em silêncio. Ficaram assim durante um tempo, Kikyo até mesmo se esquecera do caderninho que havia trazido e resolvida a quebrar o gelo iniciou:

– Seu nome é Naraku não é?

O menino se limitou a balançar a cabeça em afirmativa e depois a conversa caiu em pleno silêncio de novo. Antes de tentar novamente uma aproximação, foi ele quem lhe perguntou algo:

– Por que está aqui sozinha?

Kikyo sentiu-se embaraçada ao lembrar do motivo que a isolava dos outros colegas, seu olhos baixaram com certa tristeza e seus lábios travaram ao dar a respostas. Se limitou então a baixar a cabeça e não dar uma resposta mas os olhos do menino pareciam de fogo cravando no seu rosto e a obrigavam a falar algo.

– Queria ficar um tempo sozinha, só. Falou aborrecidamente.

O menino, vendo a mágoa no rosto da princesa se sentiu instantaneamente mal e com um pulo rápido se levantou das pedras e propôs timidamente um passeio a cavalo. Kikyo ficou um tanto estagnada com a proposta e depois de ponderar um pouco, sentindo o conselho que o vento dava, aceitou. O dia para os dois se passou como se fosse uma hora. Apesar da taciturnidade do rapaz a menina apreciou cada minuto de sua companhia, e quando se separaram, no final do dia, assistidos pelo crepúsculo, mal podiam aguentar a ansiedade de se verem de novo. Isso tudo não se passou despercebido pelo Rei, que olhava os dois jovens com aparente satisfação, mas no fundo preocupação.

* * *

Os dias seguintes se passaram rapidamente e parecidos. A cada manha o sol parecia embelezar ainda mais os campos verdes, os pássaros pareciam cantar mais alto do que nunca e o riacho era de uma pureza sacra. Dentro do castelo a rotina não era muito diferente: Os convidados continuavam o seu sarau regado a bebidas finas e roupas caras acompanhados pelo Rei, sua Rainha e o senhor Taisho, os principais anfitriões. Entre as crianças a amizade só crescia mais e mais; Kikyo e Naraku passavam os dias todos juntos andando a cavalo, às vezes até saíam das terras do reinado como se pretendessem fugir para sempre. As outras crianças todos os dias arranjavam uma brincadeira diferente e o grupo parecia apreciar com carinho a companhia uns dos outros.

Certo dia a brincadeira era esconde-esconde. Miroku e Sango tinham sido sorteados para contarem e procurarem os outros, e assim que começaram cara um correu para um lugar diferente: Sesshomaru e Rin subiram até o salão dos castelos e lá ficaram debaixo de uma das mesas rindo alegremente esperando não serem pegos tão cedo: Apreciavam a companhia um do outros e de vez em quando, quando a conversa acabava, coravam e tratavam de começar outro assunto.

Inuyasha e Kagome correram o mais rápido que poderam campo adentro e acabaram se escondendo perto de um riacho com árvores gigantes de ramos frondosos se erguendo acima de suas cabeça. Durante algum tempo riram e tentaram acalmar o fôlego da corrida; ouviram a voz de Miroku trazida pelo vento mostrando que ele já começara sua busca, logo surgiu um incômodo pertinente:

– Você não acha que estamos muito longe? – inquiriu Kagome – ele nunca vai nos achar aqui!

– Não seja tola! — Inuyasha resmungou, porém, percebendo a razão da menina – Vamos por ali então. Falou nervosamente apontando para um caminho de pedras.

Andaram e andaram pelo o que se pareceram horas e quando finalmente chegaram ao fim da trilha, viram que esta dava para um simples desacampado, desconhecido pelas duas crianças. Olhando em volta nada lhes parecia familiar e a voz de Miroku que tinham escutado a pouco agora não era mais audível. Nada era audível alí, nem mesmo o canto dos pássaros.

– Onde estamos? Perguntou Kagome com as lágimas já saindo dos olhos, fato que não passou despercebido por Inuyasha.

– Provavelmente nos arredores do castelo. Mentiu na tentativa de acalmá-la, mas ao invés disso a menina começou a chorar compulsivamente, o que o deixou desesperado. Depois de inúmeras tentativa de faze-la parar Inuyasha tentou seu último recurso: Agarrou os pequenos ombros da princesa e os abraçou. Ficara assim durante algum tempo e logo depois de ver que o carinho havia surtido efeito, apesar de também surpresa, o menino se desenlaçou da jovem e virou para um lado numa tentativa de esconder o rubor do resto. Antes que pudesse se virar novamente ele sentiu os lábios quentes da menina na sua bochecha, o que aumentou violentamente o vermelho de seu rosto. Poucos segundos depois ouviram a voz de Miroku baixa vindo do lado direito da mata, e assim seguiram em silencio, evitando os olhares um do outro, ao encontro do amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

As crianças acordaram tarde àquele dia; cada hora vivida significaria a separação de seus amigos, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer àquela altura. Na tentativa de aproveitarem as últimas horas juntos, ainda que sem poder sair do palácio por causa do tempo, os jovens se juntaram ao redor de uma lareira localizada em um lugar mais remoto do palácio e se ocuparam em jogar cartas. Rin foi a última a descer; logo após adentrar na pequena sala escura, só iluminada pela fogueira, olhou todos os rostou que se encontravam na roda – Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku – e não achou o seu preferido: O de sesshomaru. "Hoje é o ultimo dia!" pensou "onde estará ele?" e sem pensar nem conversar com os amigos de roda, saiu em busca do seu amigo.

Veio a encontrá-lo em volta de outra lareira; junto com ele estavam seus pais, Inu no Taisho e um homem de meia idade, calvo e de casaco preto acompanhado por uma linda jovem de cabelos lisos e pretos presos em um coque alto, de onde saiam vários cachinhos e uma franja que cobria olhos. A jovem vestia um vestido rosa claro e discreto marcado na cintura que lhe revelava o colo alvo, onde se destacava um belo relicário que brilhava com a luz da fogueira, seu rosto parecia maduro e mais velho que o de Rin e sua boca era vermelha e farta como um morango. A moça conversava alegremente com Sesshomaru, que sorria abertamente – algo que Rin poucas vezes vira. Tal amostra de intimidade entre os dois inundou Rin de um sentimento desconhecido: Ela sentiu o rosto queimando como brasa, os olhos arderam e seu coração bateu descompassado. Antes de ser vista por alguem ela escapou para o corredor que dava para o quarto.

Ao ficar de frente para o grande espelho do seu quarto que tinha as bordas douradas, Rin viu que as lágrimas saiam quentes e espessas dos olhos e que suas mãos tremiam. Estava confusa principalmente sobre seus sentimentos; "Ele gosta dela... Afinal de contas ela é bonita. E mais velha" lamentou mentalmente "Um dia, porém, eu serei a menina mais bonita de todo o mundo!" falou levantando a cabeça e se mirando no espelho "ele verá!".

* * *

Esse dia veio diferente dos demais: O ceu, antes sempre de um azul magnífico, agora se escontrava cinza e triste, anunciando a possibilidade de um tempestade a qualquer momento. O vento que antes cantava uma bela canção agora rugia ferozmente, lançando um jato gelado sob os morros. Não havia pássaros nem lebres; a natureza estava estranhamente violenta e assombrada como se soubesse, já àquela altura, o futuro daquele reinado. A mesma trombeta que anunciou a chegada ressoou ao longe agora anunciando a ida; o som se refletiu por entre as montanhas e por um minuto tudo ficou no mais absoluto silencio. As mesma carruagens chamativas e os mesmos cavaleiros montados em seus garanhoes de pelo lustroso agora marchavam lentamente de volta pra casa; a carruagem de Inu no Taisho foi a última a partir:

– O senhor foi muito gentil de ter nos cedido tal hospitalidade, espero que nossos reinos estejam agora tao em paz como nossos espíritos. – Falou orgulhosamente se dirigindo ao Rei; seus acordos foram bem acertados e o tratado de paz assinado anos antes foi revalidado.

As crianças tambem se despediam: Sango prometeu escrever a Miroku todos os meses por todos os anos que os separassem;

Rin e Sesshomaru se despediram breve e friamente: Ele ainda estava com a bela moça ao seu lado, que se chamava Kagura e no pequeno e jovem coração de Rin, nada tinha espaço senão o ódio;

Antes de Naraku ir embora, já que Inu no Taisho iria torna-lo um soldado verdadeiramente, sua única amiga tirou um pequeno livro do bolso e pos e suas mãos: Era seu catálogo de flores; ela havia tirado uma flor de cada ramo de todas as flores do reino e registrado no cadernino. Algumas já se encontravam murchas mas ainda exalavam seus deliciosos perfumes.

Por fim Kagome deu a Inuyasha um lindo retrato seu para que ele não esquecesse dela: Tinha sido pintando no verao anterior e a menina não tinha mudado nada desde então: conservava os mesmo lindos olhos grandes e castanhos, a mesma pele branca e macia como um pessego e os cabelos longos e negros; olhando-se tristemente eles finalmente beijaram as faces um do outro, não sem que o rubor lhe subissem as faces, e por fim deram as mãos, que foram separadas a medida que a carruagem avançava deixando um rastro de lágrimas para trás.

* * *

Os pássaros cantando alto e alegremente anunciaram que a manhã já se encontrava a pico. Um raio de sol escapuliu das longas cortinas escuras que cobriam a enorme janela de vidro e veio brincar nas faces de um lindo rapaz que ainda dormia profundamente, tentando acordá-lo. Ele se remecheu irritadamente na cama puxando os lençóis de seda até a altura dos olhos numa tentativa em vão de de prolongar o sono. Sonhava com a linda menina de olhos doces e negros e cabelos viçosos como a seda do próprio lençol em suas mãos; por um minuto imaginou que tocava seus belos fios e um sentimento intenso como a chama do fogo, percorreu o seu corpo.

Percebendo que já não conseguia mais dormir ele se sentou na ponta da cama e olhou em volta do quarto: As paredes eram revestidas de um tom azul como o do mar com leves contornos dourados; a cama era alta com o colchão tão azul quanto as cortinas e de uma cabeceira alta com um molde barroco no mogno; acima da cama se erguia um mosquiteiro de cortinas longas e azuis que terminavam em franjas douradas; o chão era recoberto por dois tapetes: Um vermelho de camurça que revestia um palanque que elevava a cama e um outro com estampa de orquídeas rosas que se espalhavam pelo resto do quarto; um grande guarda roupa escuro, e bordas desenhadas se encontrava na outra extremidade do quarto ao lado de um espelho grande os bastante para refletir toda a bela silhoueta do rapaz; uma cadeira estofada, uma mesinha, que equilibrava no topo um conjunto de xícaras de porcelana branca e com tres cadeiras à sua volta também se encontravam perto de cama e ao redor do quarto alguns criados mudos, um deles ficava exatamente ao lado da cama e guardava os pertences mais pessoais do rapaz, entre eles a foto de uma bela menina, a menina dos seus sonhos dos cabelos de seda e olhos doces como o chocolate.

Ele se levantou e depois de atravessar o quarto, se mirou no grande espelho por alguns minutos: Seu corpo mudava e se contornada cada dia a mais, estava cada vez mais alto, seus músculos de tornavam cada vez mais rijos e seus cabelos cada vez mais longos. Em meio a admiração do próprio corpo ele ouviu a voz grave e firme do seu pai, que vinha ele mesmo chamar o filho para o desjejum.

Olhou para as cortinas e abriu-as sendo saudado pelo o sol radiante e intenso, pelas árvores que balançavam seus ramos verdes e frescos, ainda de orvalho, e pelos pássaros, que o congratulavam.

Antes de descer para se juntar ao pai e ao irmão ele olhou mais uma vez para a foto do gabinete: sentia falta do sorriso, da voz melodiosa, e dos movimentos tão espontaneos como o próprio vento daquela menina. Inuyasha descia para comemorar seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Já faziam dez anos desde a ultima vez que tinham se visto; àquela altura ele não sabia mas não tardaria muito para se reencontrarem novamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha desceu pulando a grande escada de mogno que ligava seu quarto à sala de estar, chegando lá, deparou-se com a mesa de café repleta de bolos de todos os sabores, bem como pães, sucos e frutas da estação. Aquilo era novidade em uma casa onde o café da manhã era tão sóbrio, quase como se os filhos de Inu no Taisho fossem guerreiros militares, não príncipes. À cabeceira da mesa, seu pai o olhava orgulhoso,tinha envelhecido muito pouco com o tempo e ainda conservava os mesmos cabelos longos e prateados, cheios de vida, bem como o corpo ainda parecia no auge do seu um grande embrulho entre as mãos, o que, Inuyasha supôs, era seu presente de aniversário. Vendo o filho se aproximar, Inu no Taisho levantou-se saudoso:

– Meu filho! Feliz aniversário! Dezoito anos já é idade o bastante para um rapaz ter discernimento de mundo e, para enfrentá-lo, aqui está seu presente! Falando isso, entregou o embrulho ao rapaz, que o abriu embriagado de excitação.

No entanto, conforme as camadas de papel caíam ao chão, o que se revelava era algo velho e enferrujado, uma espada. O desamparo no rosto do jovem ficou evidente e seu pai se apressou em consolá-lo

– Essa espada se chama Tessaiga, ela tem o poder da transformação e vem passando de geração para geração na nossa família assim que o rapaz faz 18 anos.

– Sesshomaru não ganhou uma espada tão velha! Protestou aborrecido, olhando para o irmão, que tinha no olhar frio a expressão da vitória, já que ganhara uma espada nova, a qual tinha sido mandada ser forjada num dos maiores ferreiros do país. Mas, ao ver o olhar severo do pai, tentou se desculpar e esconder a mágoa, se consolando com as palavras proféticas do pai "essa espada vai cortar laços e desviar cursos de vida, espadas têm um poder maior do que imaginamos para o homem que a usa".

Quando por fim, já se encontravam sentados à grande mesa e iam começar a comer, Inu no Taisho os parou novamente

– Esqueci de dizer uma coisa meninos, lembram-se do Rei que visitamos há muito tempo? Voltaremos lá! Coincidentemente, o aniversário da filha do meio dele é na mesma semana que o seu, e a comemoração será dos dois, quando subirem, arrumem as malas, partiremos no final de semana!

* * *

– Então você virá? Perguntou Inuyasha enquanto entrava timidamente no estábulo. Ali se encontrava os melhores cavalos da província, cada um mais forte que dez homens e em quantidade maior que qualquer exército.

Naraku passou a mão na franja que invadia os olhos e lançou um olhar crítico para o outro; mesmo sem grande diferença de idade, era visível que tinha um porte maior e mais resistente, culpa do trabalho, já que a rudeza do serviço tinha lhe dado um aspecto mais velho, bem como pequenas manchas de sol no rosto e uma barba por fazer.

– Provavelmente vou para cuidar dos cavalos, respondeu voltando os olhos para a ração dos animais, a qual teria logo que lhes dar.

– Mas você é meu amigo! Quero que vá como convidado, falarei com o meu pai ainda hoje sobre isso! Respondeu Inuyasha na sua personalidade colérica, nos anos que se passaram, Naraku era o rapaz, fora seu próprio irmão, mais próximo dele, Inuyasha o considerava um irmão, ainda que o outro tivesse sido voltado para a guerra e se tornado um soldado de Inu no Taisho, o que fazia com que, tanto suas visões como planos futuros fossem absolutamente diferentes. Pensar nisso machucava Naraku, desde que era ainda um menino, ele queria punir o rapaz pela vida que tinha, uma vida que, mesmo que trabalhasse duro, não ia conseguir mudar, o máximo de glória que receberia era uma honraria por ter morrido em guerra, "Inu no Taisho me treina para morrer" pensava com ódio,mas logo tentava desvirtuar o cruel pensamento, por outro lado, este mesmo homem o salvara da fome de miséria, talvez já estivesse morto se nunca cruzasse seu caminho.

Inuyasha estava no caminho de casa para conversar com o pai, quando o outro o chamou e disse que também tinha seu presente, andaram lado a lado para o outro lado de estábulo até pararem diante de um potro quase da altura deles, os pelos louros, densos e longos na calda e crina, e sua cor alva e brilhante a cada respiração, como as nuvens em dias claros. Inuyasha passou longos segundos chocado com o animal até conseguir recobrar a fala, Naraku, vendo seu embaraço, se adiantou em explicar o que viam:

– É um cavalo selvagem. Seu pai achou alguns dias atrás e eu me incumbi e adestrá-los, comecei por esse, já que... Se chama Anwar,vamos suba! Com a ajuda do amigo, Inuyasha saltou para cima do gigante, "por fim um presente mais útil" pensou ainda revoltado com a espada velha que carregava no coldre.

* * *

Quando a última mala foi colocada o sobre o lombo do último cavalo, Inuyasha finalmente sentiu o sangue gelado passar pelo coração, tinha na mão o retrato que Kagome lhe dera quando se separaram, dez anos atrás. Era muito coincidência que, logo naqueles dias, antes mesmo de saber que iria se reencontrar com a moça dos olhos castanhos, ele pensara tanto nela, com um pressentimento. Olhou para a manhã, o céu azul em uma parte mas com grandes nuvens negras ao norte, ventos que uivavam e levavam os chapéus dos guardas e de membros da corte, para adentrar na selva escura e desconhecida, "espero que isso também não seja um sinal" pensou o rapaz consigo. De longe pode avistar seu pai e irmão, ambos se vestiam de maneira similar: um grande kimono branco com desenhos de árvores, que só mudavam de cor, por dentro de uma armadura, a de Inu no Taisho protegia ambos os ombros, enquanto a de Sesshomaru apenas um. Também viu Naraku organizando os cavalos nas primeiras filas e depois montando em Bleidd, nome do gigante negro domado por ele.

Ao som de uma corneta, o corte começou sua vagarosa viajem, que duraria três dias e três noites até que se completasse, Inuyasha sentiu o vento balançar seus cabelos e franja, acariciando o seu rosto, como forma de acalentar seu nervoso e varrer todos os pensamentos ruins, dando espaço a outros felizes. O rapaz começou a pensar em Kagome, como será que estaria? Teriam seus olhos perdido o brilho e a inocência? Sua pele continuava tão imaculada e seu modos tão doces quanto antes? Acreditava não só que sim, mas que a moça estaria mais bela agora. Pensou também nos anos que o afastaram dela, o que, de fato, havia feito? Ele tivera aulas com o vigário e se tornara um homem letrado, também tinha viajado, criado amigos, além de presenciar uma pequena guerra entre o exército de seu pai e um outro o qual o rapaz não conseguia lembrar o motivo nem o desfecho da história; também lembrava de ocasiões desconexas, como o por do sol em um dia de semana, da água pura do mar em uma viajem, das matas virgens e verdes que cercavam o condado dos Taisho. Sua concentração logo foi quebrada por Miroku, que também viajaria com eles e distraiu o rapaz com seus questionamentos simpáticos a respeito da aparência das princesas,Inuyasha também queria saber como estavam agora.

* * *

Uma agitação tomava de conta do quarto onde as princesas se encontravam, seu pai havia saído para buscar os convidados na fronteira do seu reinado, como os visitantes chegariam muito tarde, o baile só aconteceria no dia seguinte mas as moças esperavam nervosas pela chegada dos visitantes, ainda guardavam memórias dos rapazes que tinham sido seus amigos por um verão, cada uma de acordo com a sua idade a maturidade, de forma que Kikyo era a que mais lembrava dos meninos e, por isso, torcia as mãos nervosa à sua espera, mal lembrava de Inuyasha mas conservava memórias o bastante para ansiar a volta do rapaz,mesmo depois de uma separação tão longa, também lembrava do outro rapaz mas estava cética quanto a sua presença no baile do dia seguinte, afinal, pelo o que o pai dissera, o rapaz nada mais tinha se tornado que um criado, no máximo um soldado.

Kagome tinha sentimentos similares à Kikyo, esperava pelos amigos todos que fizera no último verão,mas pensar em Inuyasha fazia seu coração bater com uma força tão grande que se tornava difícil respirar e sentia todo o corpo enjoar, de forma que sentava e deitava na cama, para depois ir se juntar às irmãs, sucessivamente, nem conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, pensar na situação fazia seu corpo tremer de tal modo que temia perder os sentidos.

Sango não lembrava tão bem dos rapazes mas demonstrava o nervoso, contagiada pelas irmãs. Não tinha escrito à Miroku como desejara e isso agora lhe fazia falta, sabia que as irmãs mais velhas tinham dado lembranças para que os rapazes nunca as esquecessem mas, como nada havia dado, temia ter sido esquecida, e seu nervoso se tornava diferente do das irmãs, era um medo misturado à cautela, e ela se recolhia na cama, tentando não ver o que se passava nem pensar naquilo.

Rin, por sua vez,lembrava de muito pouco. Olhava para as irmãs sem entender aquele escândalo todo e, apesar de temer o inesperado, não temia aqueles visitantes mais do que qualquer um que cruzasse as fronteiras; saber que homem era o motivo de tanta empolgação só a fazia rolar os olhos nas órbitas ou no máximo, dar uma risada sem humor.

Com o tempo passando e a prolongada ausência, sem sinal de chegada e com trovões, ventos fortes e relâmpagos anunciando uma grande tempestade, cada uma se recolheu à sua cama, vencidas pelo cansado da espera e pressão das criadas, mas cada uma com planos para o amanhã, o amanhã glorioso que mudaria suas vidas.

* * *

_Por fim voltei à fic! Tive que dar uma pausa pois sou pré vestibulanda e nesse momento é que estou livre! Pretendo lançar outro capítulo nessa semana e tirar o atraso desse ano, escreverei loucamente! Tenho planos de fazer ainda duas fanfics, uma delas tem a ver com o milênio de ouro, de forma que preciso acabar essa para começar a outra, e a segunda é do universo Sailor Moon. Queria agradecer a quem está lendo e me desculpar pela demora e se a narrativa ficou ruim, estou voltando agora, tenham paciência que eu volto a ser o que era e mandem boa energias pra que eu passe no vestibular sim? Beijos de luz 3_


	7. Chapter 7

–Ai mãe! Gritou Kikyo enquanto Ritsuko lhe apertava os laços e dava os toques finais nos cabelos e vestido da filha.

Kikyo usava os mais belos trajes: seu vestido era branco como o de uma noiva, a saia rodada escondendo várias camadas de renda e tule, o topo ia somente até um pouco abaixo da lateral dos ombros, destacando o colo branco como as pérolas da moça, em contraposição ao cabelo negro como a noite, além de marcar a cintura fina do corpo esbelto da filha mais velha. Seu cabelo tinha apenas uma tiara que rodeava a cabeça, no centro dela, um pingente em forma de lua, de modo que parecia que Kikyo tinha uma lua crescente no meio da testa.

– Você não estar bonita, tem que estar linda! Será a principal atração de hoje. Resmungou a rainha finalmente deixando a filha livre.

A moça quis pedir mais detalhes sobre o que a mão falava mas Ritsuko se limitou a borrifar seu perfume de jasmim na princesa e sair para ver o progresso das outras filhas, que arrumavam umas às outras. Kikyo olhou-se longamente no espelho, satisfeita com a própria imagem; ia e voltava do quarto das irmãs, nervosamente, ajudando nas tranças e apertando os laços que decoravam as moças, mas logo parava e ia novamente mirar-se no espelho, apavorada com a possibilidade de desarrumar um fio do trabalho da Rainha. Por fim, olhou-se uma última vez, beliscou as bochechas e mordeu os lábios; logo seu alvo rosto estava rosado com o de uma boneca ela estava pronta para descer ao salão.

Kagome sacudiu as mãos ao terminar os cachos de Rin, sua última tarefa. Olhou para as irmãs, feliz ao ver como estavam lindas a cada dia. Rin estava crescendo uma menina linda, parecida com ela mesma em vários aspectos e Sango tinha o corpo cheio de belas curvas, capazes de tirar a atenção de qualquer homem, ainda que a pobre moça fosse muito tímida.

Levantou-se e mirou-se no mesmo enorme espelho que Kikyo tinha usado para checar a aparência tantas vezes naquela noite, queria ver se as outras princesas tinham deixado-a tão bonita como ela tinha trabalhado nelas. Tinha os cabelos negros cheios de ondas, com as laterais puxadas para trás prendidas em uma pequena joia de esmeralda; o vestido era de um verde bem claro, marcado abaixo da linha dos seios e que tinha no centro de todo o comprimento da saia, outro tecido de cor dourada, decorado com leves desenhos de flores, costurados com linhas de ouro; a parte do busto seguia a mesma linha da saia: as laterais eram do mesmo tecido verde em contraposição com a parte central, sendo que desta vez, o tecido era branco e cortado por finas linhas verdes, prendendo uma lateral a outra; por fim, as mangas eram de uma tecido transparente, que dava uma visão aos braços claros de Kagome, também decorada com o bordado sutil de flores. Estava linda! Olhou emocionada para as irmãs que, com exceção de Kikyo, tinham o mesmo desenho de vestido, com a diferença das cores, rosa para Sango e Laranja para Rin, e outros detalhes como mangas não transparentes e outros bordados.

Pouco depois de se olharem com felicidade por estarem tão belas, a mãe as chamou: estava no hora de reencontrar os convidados.

* * *

Inuyasha se arrastou pelo salão. Tinham chegado na noite anterior, depois de uma viajem em que tiveram apenas duas paradas e ele mal tinha dormido tão nervoso se sentia, mas agora se arrependia da decisão, estava exausto e esperava que aquela festa acabasse rapidamente para que fosse descansar propriamente, pelo o que pai dissera, iam ficar um bom tempo naquele reino e ele poderia conhecer muito bem qualquer uma das meninas, até mesmo os criados se quisesse! Mas logo após esse pensamento lhe veio outro, que sempre afastava o sono e dava lugar a ansiedade, a uma vigília interminável: Kagome. Só de lembrar que iria reencontrá-la depois de tanto tempo um calafrio lhe subia a espinha e seus pés começaram a se mover ansiosamente, tinha medo de algo dar errado, e se tivesse se esquecido dele? Logo começava a tentar pensar em outra coisa e conversar com Miroku, mas seus pensamentos acabavam sempre no mesmo lugar.

Em dado momento, o pai lhe chamou lhe instruiu, "sem palavrões ou qualquer coisa inadequada na frente no Rei, da Rainha e de suas filhas, se curve quando cumprimenta-las e seja educado durante todo o momento!". Inuyasha resmungava e se recusava a seguir todos aqueles padrões, se aquelas pessoas tinham que gostar dele, que o fizessem por ser quem ele era e não um almofadinha educado! Percebia que aquelas instruções eram particularmente para ele, nem Miroku nem Sesshomaru preocupavam tanto o pai, porque ele não sabia dizer.

A musica que tocava, uma bela ópera, parou subitamente e Inuyasha levantou os olhos para ver o motivo, um casal saia de detrás das cortinas e o palácio vibrava a sua imagem, Inuyasha sabia quem eram e os assistiu descer as escadas lentamente, percebendo em seguida as quatro belas criaturas que os seguiam, não precisou procurar muito, ao ver o rosto de Kagome, ainda mais belo do que imaginara, o corpo agora desabrochado em uma mulher, sentiu como se um murro o atingisse, e uma tontura passou por todo o seu corpo, embaçando seus sentidos.

A família do rei desceu e se demorou alguns instantes falando com outros convidados, outros reis e outras rainhas até que se dirigiu ao clã dos Taishos.

– Inu no Taisho! – começou o rei alegremente – quanto tempo, não? Reconhece minha senhora e nossas filhas? Ah sim, o tempo cresceu todos os nossos bebes, e pensar que há alguns anos eles brincavam nessa mesma sala... há há há – riu balançando a barriga gorda e arrancando um sorriso de Inu no Taisho, sorriso o qual, Inuasha pensava, era só por educação.

– Então estes são seus filhos? Deuses como cresceram, Sesshomaru agora é um homem, lembro de como era quando rapazinho, e o mais novo, onde esta?

Inu no Taisho empurrou o filho mais novo à frente do rei. O senhor deu-lhe um longo olhar, estudando e rapaz de cima a baixo enquanto Inuyasha era capaz somente de fazer a mesura, envergonhado de tal modo que lhe era difícil até se concentrar nas pessoas ao redor dos dois.

– Ora, como está grande! Um homem de fato! – falou o rei abrindo o sorriso, mas Inuyasha percebeu algo a mais dentro dos olhos do homem – Senhores, quero que conhçam minhas quatro filhas, Kikyo, Kagome, Sango e Rin.

Os olhos de Kagome e Inuyasha finalmente se encontraram depois de tantos anos e tantas angustias naqueles jovens corações, nada mais importava, nem ninguém, a voz do rei se tornou um mero murmúrio enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome exprimiam, com os olhos, a falta que um tinha feito no outro, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda não tinham se esquecido, como se algo mais intenso os mantivesse unidos, algo que o homem não compreende e não pode destruir. O rapaz não esqueceu nenhum passo, saudou Kagome com uma profunda mesura e dela recebeu um cumprimento de igual importância. Assim que ia lhe dizer as primeiras palavras, que nem sequer sabia, começaria dizendo como estava bela? Ou como fizera falta nesses longos anos?, foi cortado por Inu no Taisho:

– Inuyasha essa é a Kikyo, falou fazendo com que o rapaz prestasse atenção na outra moça. Kikyo era muito bela, mas faltava nela algo que só Kagome tinha para Inuyasha, algo que não estava na aparência física, algo que dependia dos sentimento de Inuyasha para existiram. Saudou-a com uma mesura, não tão apaixonada como a de Kagome e voltou-se a procura da outra moça para lhe falar tudo o que estava engasgado mesmo que não soubesse ao certo. Mas a moça tinha se afastado junto com a mãe e as irmãs, seu olhar, agora triste se encontrou com o de Inuyasha uma última vez e o rapaz sentiu o pesar, junto com a mão de seu pai, arrastando-o para baixo, a fim que sentasse à mesa com o rei e Kikyo.

* * *

O resto da noite passou como um borrão ao olhos do príncipe, seu pensamento estava Kagome, nos seus alvos braços e seus cabelos escuros como a noite, mal conseguia esconder a irritação e o tédio de estar naquela mesa, as vezes tentava se concentrar na mesa e recebia um sorriso cheio de amor da princesa mais velha mas logo desviava os olhos, quase que com raiva, sentindo como se estivesse traindo Kagome, percebia que a outra moça estava cada vez mais magoada mas não conseguia mudar, estava tão magoado quanto ela, viera de tão longe para rever Kagome e agora estava separado dela, impotente, sem poder correr e abraçá-la como devia. Como seus sentimentos tinham evoluído e mudado! As sementes daquele tempo tinham desabrochado e seus sentimentos infantis de amizade tinham evoluído em algo que fazia o coração bater descompassadamente e o ar faltar na sala.

Depois de horas percebeu que os convidados se retiravam para seus aposentos lentamente, embriagados pelas bebidas e pelo sono, não pode evitar agradecer aos deuses quando o rei e sua filha seguiram tal -se com um boa noite, o rei se demorou mais um pouco na despedida com o pai de Inuyasha, projetando o amanhã, mas a moça correu paras as escadas e Inuyasha sentiu remorso, provavelmente era ele o motivo pelo qual estava tão magoada, mas logo sentiu o copo ficar pesado e se recostou na cadeira aliviado, a visão da moça indo nervosa para a escada, escondendo o rosto já desaparecendo e seus olhos dançaram cansados até Inu no Taisho, mas logo seu corpo ficou tenso de novo, conhecia a expressão do pai, ele não estava feliz.

* * *

O quarto das princesas estava um caos. Ritsuko percebeu que a noite fora um um fiasco pela forma como as filhas estavam

–Mamãe porque você trouxe aquele homem aqui? – perguntou Rin com raiva – eu me lembro daquele filho dele e eu o odeio! Como papai pôde? E logo depois deitou na cama virando o rosto na parede, era inaceitável que a mãe continuasse protelando as explicações.

– Eu nem pude passar um tempo com Inuyasha, senti que tínhamos tanto para conversar! –falou Kagome para Sango enquanto desfazia o penteado da irmã, o rosto abatido com o resultado da festa que ela esperara por meses.

– Miroku me falou que eles ficarão por um bom tempo, vocês terão bastante tempo para se conhecer, Miroku é tão engraçado! Você sabia que ele... – mas Kagome não conseguia escutar mais, estava cansada e magoada, mas já planejava o dia de amanhã, se o que Sango lhe disse era verdade então tudo estava bem, nada melhor que um dia após o outro. Logo depois desligaram o abajour e foram dormir, cada uma com seus pensamentos, menos a mais velha.

* * *

– Ele nem sequer olhou para mim! Você disse que eu estava linda! Ah mãe, como isso pôde acontecer? – Kikyo se lamentou enfiando o rosto, antes corado e belo agora desfigurado pelo choro no colo da mãe. – eu não ligo mais pra ele, eu nem quero mais vê-lo! – falou decididamente mas no fundo do seu coração sabia que a sentença eram apenas palavras e ela continuaria pensando nele, tanto como nos dias anteriores, Ritsuko, como uma mãe que conhece seus filhos também sabia, e lançou um olhar triste para a filha

– Ah minha filha, tão pura! Se eu pudesse protege-la... os homens, a culpa é deles! Metendo nossos corações e corpos em brigas pessoais, como eu queria que você não sofresse minha filha – e não obstante, acho que sofrerá ainda mais no futuro, completou em pensamento,tristemente.

– O que quer dizer mãe, chega de desviar! Não sou suas filhas mais novas e se tem algo haver com homens e algo assim, falou ainda confusa com as palavras da mãe, tenho direito de saber! Isso concerne a mim!

– Você tem razão Kikyo, não é mais uma criança, deve saber que seu coração não será respeitado como parte das decisões desse reino, quer Inuyasha a ame ou não, quer você seja feliz ou não. Falou e se levantou mirando o lugar acima de si, procurando força na luz na lua para o momento de agora e no futuro, que pressentia, seria obscuro. – Kikyo, você se casará com Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter 8

O luar estava alto aquela noite, iluminando a charneca escura, dando às flores uma cor do outro plano, de um prata invejável a qualquer joia no mundo. O vento balançava as árvores na sua dança noturna, cantando sua canção de ninar, colocando todos os filhos da noite em um sono profundo. Ainda assim, uma pessoa se mantinha acordada àquela hora, a sedução noturna lhe agitava.

Naraku andava pela floresta, guiado somente pela luz do luar, os músculos travados de cansaço, já que, até pouco tempo antes, estava desembarcando as malas e desatrelando os cavalos, tarefa que fazia desde que chegaram ali. Mal teve a oportunidade de ver o baile e por isso, passava a mão de leve no casaco, para sentir o caderno de flores que Kikyo lhe dera e só assim algum conforto de não ter podido vê-la aquela noite, antes tão especial. No entanto, era outra coisa que mantinha Naraku acordado, algo que mesmo se seus músculos se negassem a ir adiante, a mente trabalharia até que lhe faltasse o ar de nervoso.

Alguns dias atrás, durante uma das poucas paradas que a corte deu em sua viajem, Naraku se afastou um pouco, a pedido de Inu no Taisho, para procurar água para os cavalos. Tinham parado ao lado de uma floresta coberta pelas brumas, de árvores gigantescas, escuras e mais velhas que o mundo, o ar que corria lá não cantava belas melodias como a charneca dos reinos em que esteve e que estava, mas sim o hino da morte. Adentrou até certo ponto, onde já não se podia ouvir as risadas e murmúrios do séquito que acompanhava e, vendo que não existia água ou coisa alguma, já que nem os pássaros cantavam, decidiu voltar para evitar se perder ou ser atacado por algum lobo. No entanto, ao tentar voltar, percebeu que o caminho diante de si era diferente do que o tinha levado até lá, como se as árvores tivessem se movido e a trilha deixado de existir magicamente; mesmo as plantas eram diferentes das do caminhos anterior, antes grandes carvalhos e sequoias que se estendiam até o céu, tão altos eram, agora aveleiras. Prendeu o ar por alguns segundos, confuso e tentando formular uma solução rápida quando uma voz soou em seu ouvido:

– Perdido rapaz? – questionou a voz masculina, que se mostrou pertencente a um velho envolto em um manto negro quando Naraku se voltou para saber a fonte, o rosto eclipsado pelo tecido grande. – Perdido, Naraku?

– Como você sabe meu nome? – respondeu tentando manter a frieza habitual, ainda que muito nervoso, como alguém desconhecido poderia saber seu nome, ainda mais levando em consideração a situação em que se encontrava.

– Sei de tudo sobre você, desde o dia em que nasceu, você era uma criança pálida e frágil, vejo que isto melhorou com o tempo, não? Agora é um homem formado, seu pai teria orgulho de você ao vê-lo.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Naraku recuou alguns passos, assustado e pôs a mão instintivamente na pequena espada que levava ao lado do quadril. O ambiente da floresta nunca lhe pareceu mais sufocante, sentia que o ar tinha parado de circular pelas árvores e olhos dos mais diferentes animais e seres, vivos ou do além, o observavam.

–Não se assuste rapaz, eu sou a única pessoa nesse mundo que lhe tenho algum afeto. Eu disse anteriormente que você tinha crescido, adquirido um porte viril e nisso não menti, mas o que se tornou exatamente Naraku? Um servo cavaleiro ou um cavaleiro servo? Não importa, sabe porque? Porque não condiz com você, com a sua altura. – Falou seriamente fitando Naraku de frente, mostrando uma parte do rosto já abatido pela idade, com grandes olheiras e linhas de expressão aos lados dos olhos, além de uma barba já branca e uma cicatriz que atravessava uma metade do rosto, selando um olho para sempre.

Naraku não conseguiu arranjar palavras para se defender e, agora pensando bem, do que deveria se defender? Colocar Inu no Taisho em um pedestal estava fora de questão, as palavras daquele velho eram a síntese dos seus sentimentos por dez anos, das suas angústias e remorsos, sabia que merecia mais mas como reivindicar isso? Tornar-se cavaleiro, mesmo que o melhor, nunca lhe traria a satisfação que queria.

– Eu sei no que pensa, rapaz – continuou o velho – consigo ler seus pensamentos como ver pela mais cristalina água, e você está certo, até o bastardo de Inu no Taisho tem mais direitos do que você, mas não vim para lamentar seu presente e sim tentar mudar seu futuro – completou a frase esperando a consentimento de Naraku para que fosse adiante, olhando-o com expectativa e, vendo um leve aceno de cabeça do rapaz, continuou – um novo exército está se formando, o exército que acabará com Inu no Taisho e todos os reis da trégua, as batalhas já vêm acontecendo a algum tempo mas a cada dia nosso exército se torna mais forte, e ainda que eu sinta muito por aquele desgraçado tê-lo rebaixado quase a um criado, foi competente o bastante para fazer de você um bom guerreiro, sendo assim, a escolha cabe a você, Naraku: você pode juntar-se a nós, o time dos vencedores, aquele que sabe o seu valor, ou entrar para o time perdedor, aquele que quase o matou. Na hora certa tudo acontecerá e você saberá cada vez mais da verdade.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, o velho desapareceu, os olhos invisíveis se foram e a floresta tinha voltado a ser o que era antes, deixando Naraku atônito e cheio de perguntas. Quem era aquele homem? Como sabia tanto sobre ele? Qual era sua história antes de Inu no Taisho? Sabia que o velho tinha as respostas mas as levou consigo no momento em que desapareceu. Soltou a bainha da arma e percebeu que sua mão estava suada e vermelha, tamanha força tinha colocado para segurá-la consigo, força que correspondia a sua agitação no momento. Sentou-se em um pedregulho que estava perto, o mesmo que o velho tinha se sentado, a única coisa que parecia não ter sido levada com o velho, e tentou pôr os pensamentos em ordem, tonto e ofegante com o acontecido. Ficou de cabeça baixa por alguns momentos até ouvir a voz de Inuyasha perto de onde estava, gritando por seu nome.

–Já vou! Não, não achei nada. – falou com o pouco de voz que ainda tinha e se levantou, seguindo a voz do rapaz a caminho da corte.

À luz da lua, aqueles pensamentos pareciam ainda mais intensos e perturbadores e a batalha interna ainda mais intensa. Nunca na vida tivera algo que, por um décimo de segundo, lhe lembrava de onde viera e de quem viera, era como se tivesse nascido no dia em que Inu no Taisho o levara para sua corte, e agora aparecida aquele velho dizendo saber sobre o seu passado... Ainda assim, fora aquele homem que o criara e, olhando ao redor, sua situação poderia ser ainda mais ruim do que era, além do mais, quem não garantiria que aquele velho não era um charlatão qualquer? Deve ter ouvido outras pessoas dizerem seu nome e repetido, e ter lhe falado do tal exército como fala para qualquer andarilho.

Andou mais um pouco, a mente implorando por descanso, quando ouviu um leve rumor choroso vindo de detrás de uma roseira. Aproximou-se, cauteloso, a fim de ver a causa daquele barulho e pôde ver, sentada um um banco branco e iluminada pela lua, uma moça encolhida, o rosto afundado nas mãos. Depois de tudo o que havia passado, Naraku desconfiou daquela cena, poderia ser mais uma magia, assim como o velho da floresta. Ficou observando-a por alguns instantes, hipnotizado pela cena, mas seu instinto o instigou a continuar, e um sentimento estranho lhe invadiu a mente, como se o motivo do choro da moça fosse algo com poder de mudar sua vida, _precisava_ saber porque ela chorava. Foi dando um passo atrás do outro, devagar para não assusta-la, adentrando nas roseiras a fim de chegar no banco que o ligava a moça, até que o vento soprou aos ouvidos da jovem e ela o olhou assustada

– Quem é você? – gritou em meio a um soluço, revelando o rosto inchado pelo choro. Estava fraca demais para correr mas tentou, debilmente, sair do banco onde estava.

Naraku não respondeu e ergue as mãos mostrando não ter intenção de machuca-la, esperando que a agitação que passava pela moça diminuísse. Observou o rosto iluminado pela luz da lua e sorriu, o coração lhe faltando uma batida, seu corpo esqueceu da fadiga na qual estava e ficou anestesiado. Ele pôs a mão no casaco mas isso só causou um novo acesso de nervos na jovem, Naraku ficou assustado, parecia que ela ia morrer pois tanto o ar como o movimento do corpo lhe faltava.

– Shhhh, não se assuste, não vou machuca-la, olhe isso! – e falando assim, tirou um pequeno caderno do casaco e colocou no banco, onde ela poderia ver sem que precisasse chegar mais perto do rapaz.

A moça se acalmou mais, mas seguia desconfiada. Escorregou pelo banco e puxou rapidamente o caderno,olhando Naraku ferozmente nos olhos. Se encolheu um pouco no canto e olhou rapidamente as páginas e Naraku sentiu que ela abandonava a desconfiança pouco a pouco, de modo que se aproximou mais e, vendo que ela continuava olhando o caderno sem a mesma retaguarda, sentou na outra ponta do banco. Finalmente a moça fechou o caderno, passou a mão pela capa, já desgastada pela tempo e suspirou pelas lembranças contidas ali

– Demorei anos para terminar e se fosse refaze-lo hoje, eu teria mais cem tipo de rosa para catalogar! – Falou sorrindo e depois lançou um olhar longo e triste para Naraku – Você cresceu, nem imaginava que vinha. Por que não foi ao baile?

– Eu tinha outras obrigações, mas pelo o que eu estou vendo, não parece ter sido muito proveitoso, mas tenho certeza de que você estava linda – Naraku devolveu o triste sorriso a Kikyo, incapaz de controlar as palavras – Você também cresceu... Por que choras? – tentou enxugar um lágrima que caia pelo rosto de Kikyo mas, ao aproximar a mão da sua pele alva do rosto da moça, ela segurou-lhe a mão, impedindo que terminasse o trabalho e virou o rosto, afim de esconder os soluços. Naraku sentiu o pulso acelerado de Kikyo através da sua fina e quente pele.

– Então,me diga, como tem passado os últimos anos? – Perguntou, depois da pausa para recuperar o poder em si mesma. – Você deve ter virado um guerreiro pela sua aparência – soltou a mão de Naraku e afagou-lhe a fonte suada, passando pela barba rala, percebeu como o corpo dele tinha se transformado no de um homem, estava mais alto do que o próprio Inu no Taisho, o peito um pouco a mostra era delineado e forte, bem como seus braços torneados. Só os olhos de Naraku permaneciam os mesmos, desconfiados e cheios de segredos.

Instintivamente Naraku aproximou-se, agarrando a cintura de Kikyo, seus narizes tocando a pontas, as respirações falhas, conseguia ouvir no vazio da noite seus corações acelerados, ia continuar quando a pergunta lhe ressoou nos ouvidos e como se só agora ele fosse capaz de entende-la e, junto com ela, resposta do velho " Um cervo cavaleiro ou um cavaleiro cervo?" um acesso de ódio o invadiu com tamanha intensidade que ficou tonto, afastando o rosto do de Kikyo para poder respirar.

– Naraku! Está tudo bem? – ela questionou balançando-o, mas sua razão lhe faltava.

– Tenho que ir Majestade, sim estou bem só estou exausto – e falando isso, tomou a mão macia de Kikyo e beijou dorso, ignorando seus protestos e se afastando da moça logo em seguida.

A sensação de anestesia tinha passado e a dor e o cansaço pareciam insuportáveis em suas costas, pontos luminosos dançavam em seus olhos e uma música macabra, ainda que muda, lhe arranhava os ouvidos. Conseguiu entrar no quarto cambaleante e ofegante, a cabeça quase explodindo de dor. Despiu-se rapidamente e sentiu um pouco de alivio para calor que estava sentido, calor que pareciam chamas consumindo-o. Logo todo o stress do dia foi desaparecendo a medida que a consciência de Naraku sumia, não havia mais velhos para importuná-lo, nem Inu no Taisho, nem mesmo a bela Kikyo.

Aquela noite, Naraku sonhou que estava em paz e o mar azul e calmo se estendia à sua frente, junto dele uma mulher sentada ao seu lado, vestida em azul, que o olhava. Não conseguia identificar o resto ou detalhes de seus trajes ou o rosto, só seus olhos, grades e castanhos e sua expressão amorosa. Depois disso, tudo era escuridão.

* * *

Quando Rin tinha se despedido de Sesshomaru, tantos anos atrás, nenhum sentimento por ele tinha restado que não o ódio de ter sido preterida por Kagura e as lembranças da frieza como ele a tratara no final de sua estadia. Depois de tantos anos, a dor que sentira tinha de esvanecido em suas lembranças e o rosto do rapaz que lhe deixou a primeira cicatriz na alma tinha perdido as formas, a cor dos cabelos e olhos. Rin tinha esquecido até mesmo a dor. Ao vê-lo conversando com Kagura no baile, todos os sentimentos e lembranças lhe voltaram a mente, e ela sentiu que a cena se repetia do mesmo modo como dez anos atrás, ele e Kagura riam abertamente e ela se limitava ao canto da sala como um cachorrinho, com um diferencial: ela não sentia mais por Sesshomaru o ódio e tristeza da primeira vez e sim um asco, um desconforto de saber que ele estava na mesma sala que ela.

Virou o rosto a procura de cada irmã: Kikyo estava sendo torturada tendo que ficar naquela mesa, não tinha outra forma de qualificar aquilo, visto o rosto da irmã mais velha ficar mais triste a cada vez que olhava. "coitada!" – pensou; Sango estava conversando alegremente com Miroku, ela observou as bochechas da irmã passarem da cor normal para o vermelho seguidas vezes e, ao se distrair por alguns momentos, ouviu um barulho alto interromper a paz do salão, chamando a atenção de todos os convidados, não se admirou ao ver Miroku alisando a bochecha vermelha, a fim de aliviar a dor e o rosto de Sango vermelho, como se todo o sangue do corpo tivesse ido para lá, passaram alguns minutos constrangidos até que fizeram as pazes e voltaram a conversar com a mesma vitalidade de antes. Já Kagome estava no canto, um rapaz ao seu lado tentava chamar sua atenção mas ela se limitava a suspirar e esconder o rosto quando as lágrimas pareciam incontroláveis. Rin sentia o desconforto de todas as irmãs e para não sofrer com elas, algo que inevitavelmente faria, foi para o grande salão onde ocorriam as valsas.

Andou de um lado para outro, saudando os convidados e velhos amigos de seu pai, conversando com amigas que não via a muito tempo e assistindo encantada aquelas pessoas dançando no salão, não havia maior beleza que a música ou a dança, na sua opinião. Foi andando até enxergar um rosto conhecido na multidão: Kagura dançava com o pai, o vestido negro lhe revelando discretamente as curvas,incluindo uma perna inteira, onde o vestido se bifurcava. "sem dúvidas Kagura é muito bonita" pensou olhando-a admirada e percebendo que o olhar de outros homens coincidiam com o sua atenção de Kagura e vasculhando mais o salão Rin, encontrou os olhos frios que por tantos anos queria ver e de quem queria se vingar. Atravessou decididamente o salão, o passo seguro e o rosto desafiador, parou a frente de Sesshomaru e olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos.

– Lembra-se de mim Sesshomaru? Nós nos conhecemos a muito tempo, quando você veio para cá pela primeira vez, gostaria de dançar?

Sesshomaru a olhou longamente, não espantado – nunca se espantava com nada – com a situação tinha se mostrado inesperada.

– Lembro de você. Mudou muito, devo dizer, mas não danço. – falou seriamente mas seus olhos não conseguiram se desviar dos de Rin.

Ficaram se encarando até que que uma voz masculina ressoou atrás deles:

– Ora Sesshomaru não seja tão infantiu rá rá rá, não vai matar dançar com a moça, ainda mais quando ela é tão bonita!

Rin viu que a voz vinha de um homem alto, no ponto alto da idade e reconheceu o rei Hiroshi, aliado de seu pai e vindo do extremo leste do mundo.

Instigado pela provocação, Sesshomaru se levantou abruptamente tomando a mão de Rin e levando-a para o centro do salão. De onde estava, ela pôde ver Kagura, que deu um leve aceno em sua direção e Rin retribuiu com um sorriso e se concentrou na mão de Sesshomaru, era grande de quente e, apesar de envolvida por uma luva branca, ela sentiu os calos em sua palma e dedos. Se colocaram em posição e amoça pôde ver os diversos olhos masculinos em cima de si, sentiu um leve triunfo, definitivamente estava a altura de Kagura agora, talvez até mais bela, o que _ele_ pensaria?

A dança começou e Rin pôde ver que Sesshomaru sabia a forma certa de conduzir uma dama em uma dança,sentia o tempo todo os olhos dele em cima dela, julgando-a e resolveu encará-lo de volta. Ficaram dançando e se encarando, quase competindo até que ela quebrou o silêncio:

– Por que me olha assim Senhor, acaso ainda não me reconhece?

Sesshomaru sorriu de forma provocativa mas não deu resposta a sua pergunta, o final da dança se aproximava e a tensão causada pelo silêncio fazia Rin querer gritar, por fim ela acompanhou o último acorde deixou desfalecer por sobre o braço do homem que lhe agarrava a cintura. Pôde sentir a respiração dele muito próxima de seu pescoço quando ele se inclinou por sobre ela. As pessoas aplaudiram a beleza da cena mas Rin sabia que nada de romântico se passava em sua mente, por fim Sesshomaru beijo-lhe a mão, ainda fitando-a:

– Só não consigo acreditar que tenha se tornado tão bonita.

Rin ia responder da forma que achava devida, educada ou não mas Sesshomaru já tinha se afastado e estava conversando com a noiva Kagura, agora. Rin olhou para ele ao longe, era alto, tinha os mais belos traços daquelas terras, todos sabiam, os cabelos brancos escorrendo pelas costas, a pele quase da mesma cor e ambos lembravam a Rin dos invernos na charneca, a neve tão branca como aquele homem.

Reprimiu o coração acelerado e tentou procurar as irmãs pelo salão do lado. Durante toda a noite sentiu os olhos frios queimarem em sua pele.

Quando deitou-se aquela noite, palavras do rapaz voltaram a sua mente. "Não vou mudar de ideia, eu o odeio!" –pensou indignada consigo mesma, mas já não conseguia buscar a mesma veracidade nas palavras como antes "mas posso faze-lo se apaixonar por mim e depois me vingar" – pensou com satisfação mas logo reprimiu o pensamento, era muito maldoso e Rin era superior aquilo!

Dormiu e sonhou com Sesshomaru, beijando sua mão, seu ante braço, sua bochecha, subindo como uma cobra pelo seu corpo... Acordou sobressaltada com alguém afastando seu corpo e deitando na sua cama. Tirou os lençóis rapidamente para ver quem era, a garganta seca e os dedos trêmulos, por fim descobriu o rosto da irmã mais velha entre os lençóis, estava marcado pelo choro mas Rin notou que não mais pela dor, abraçou a cintura de irmã de dormiu poucos minutos depois, dessa vez, um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

_Como já disse, vou dar o enfoque devido a cada personagem, eu deveria ter escrito mais nesse capítulo mas ficaria cansativo então deixo para o próximo, beijos de luz!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Sango acordou com os primeiros raios do sol, que se enfiavam pelo quarto de maneira irregular pela cortina, além do canto alto dos pássaros que iam e voltavam de sua janela. Tomou um rápido banho sem a ajuda de nenhuma criada – nenhuma delas estaria disposta a ajudá-la com tanto trabalho pela casa – e vestiu-se com um belo vestido rosa marcado na cintura, que combinava perfeitamente com a sua pele branca e seu cabelo negro, que estava levemente ondulado, já que Sango esquecera de soltá-lo antes de ir para a cama. Passou uma água de colônia de lavanda nos cabelos, rosto e partes do corpo, como pulsos e atrás das orelhas e saiu na ponta dos pés do quarto, só parando para ver detrás dos biombos que separava seu quarto do de suas irmãs: podia ver pelos movimentos de seus seios a respiração pesada e compassada. Ainda dormiam. A única alteração era Kikyo, que dormia com Rin. Dormir uma com a outra era coisa quase esquecida, que elas tinham feito quando pequenas, sempre para se esconder dos medos particulares, como os trovões que sacudiam o castelo ou uma repressão da Rainha, sua mãe. O único ruído do quarto, além do ressonar das irmãs era o de seu próprio coração, e havia um motivo.

Na noite anterior, tinha entrado no salão de baile apreensiva, temia a opinião dos homens, afinal, já tinha idade o bastante para casar, apesar da mãe nunca ter lhe tocado no assunto. Também tinham aqueles rapazes da sua infância, lembrariam dela? Lembrar-se-ia deles? Tinha tento medo de ficar sozinha! Sentia-se a mais tímida das irmãs.

Desceu a grande escadaria nervosamente, cada passo fazia sua respiração ficar mais difícil. Chegou ao grande salão de espelhos e pôde ver, no fim do corredor, uma porta branca entreaberta, os raios de sol entrando mais fortes do que quando acordou, e pensou se não estaria muito atrasada.

Atravessou a fresta da porta e deparou-se com o jardim do castelo. Ao ver a quantidade de prímulas e alpineas das mais diferentes cores, além das cerejeiras em flor, com seus delicados botões rosa e outras centenas de espécies de rosas, cravos e tulipas, perguntou-se porque não se fazia o carinho de dedicar mais do seu tempo aquele lugar tão belo e tão próximo de si, uma obra prima da natureza que ela desprezava. Aspirou ao aroma do lugar e reconheceu que nem seu melhor perfume se comparava ao cheiro da manhã misturado ao cheiro das flores do jardim.

Saiu do transe ao lembrar-se do que a tinha levado ali, olhou uma última vez ao redor, para guardar como uma fotografia o lugar e correu até a charneca mais próxima, não se importando com as bordas do vestido, que sem dúvida ficaram sujas por causa do orvalho da manhã, bem como seus sapatos.

Chegou a um campo aberto, de onde se podia ver todos os morros e rios que faziam parte do reinado, suas fronteiras naturais só podia ser vistas com muito dificuldade, mas seu pai dissera que era o bastante para enxergar uma invasão inimiga, por isso tinha escolhido aquele lugar. A parte leste do reinado era a única onde não de podia ver as charnecas e florestas, sendo o mar sua delimitação, ficando acima de um rochedo, de forma que, com a altura e o mar, era ainda mais difícil de invadir.

Não precisou procurar muito para achar o que procurava. Tinha esquecido o nervoso, preocupada somente em chegar _lá_, mas sentiu o enjôo voltar ao ver uma figura parada no gramado meditando. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e pôs e as mãos em volta do rosto do rapaz, ocultando seus olhos. Sentiu seu perfume amadeirado saindo dos cabelos, se misturando com o cheiro forte das arvores próximas.

O rapaz demorou alguns segundos para sair do estado meditativo e sentir as mãos geladas tocando-lhe o rosto.

– Inuyasha, é você? Suas mãos estão frias! – reclamou o rapaz agarrando as mãos que lhe impediam a visão.

Àquele toque, o corpo de Sango tremeu e o coração bateu mais forte. Só agora sentia o frio causado pelo vento que passava varrendo as charnecas e, por um momento, cogitou se o coração falho era efeito da altitude. Sabia que não e sentiu o rosto esquentar, ardendo pelo contraste do frio, de modo que chegou a pensar que o vento tinha lhe cortado o rosto.

Logo Miroku tinha se livrado de suas mãos e procurou inutilmente por Inuyasha, mas olhou cheio de surpresa e agrado ao ver que tinha se enganado:

–Sango, então é você! Meu bem, não sente frio aqui em cima? Veja, estou com o meu mais grosso quimono e o manto e ainda assim sinto frio! Venha, tome – soltou o manto de pele de urso pardo dos próprios ombros e o pôs em volta dos ombros de Sango, que olhava timidamente para o colo. Ele disse que estaria ali nos próximos dias, sempre meditava ao ar livre e aquele lugar lhe agradara, já que estava longe do lugar habitual, no reino de Inu no Taisho.

Queria tanto vê-lo! Passara a noite em um sono irregular, e quando acordava ele era seu primeiro pensamento. Mas quando tinha visto seu rosto e escutado sua voz, emudeceu, é tão mais fácil lidar com os sonhos!

Ele ergueu levemente seu queixo para que seus olhos se encontrassem e sorriu novamente ao ver a face ruborizada da moça.

–Pensei que tinha se aborrecido com o meu comportamento ontem... Perdoe-me Sango, mas você é tão linda! – passou o polegar pela bochecha rosada, olhando para cada detalhe e sinal do rosto de Sango. Referia-se a ter tentado beijá-la durante o baile. Sango tinha ficado tão alarmada que dera-lhe um tapa no rosto, mas tudo parecia bem entre eles agora, e logo Miroku aproximou-se lentamente de Sango, percebendo como seus seios inflavam e desinflavam com violência á medida que seus lábios ficavam mais próximos.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Miroku! Eu sei que foi brincadeira. – falou nervosamente, afastando-se e olhando envergonhada para o céu.

Miroku protestou, mas Sango percebeu alarmada, que o sol já se encontrava bem alto, pelo menos, o bastante para que boa parte da corte já tivesse acordado e se dirigisse para a mesa de café. Sem dúvidas, sentiriam sua falta e que escândalo seria se voltassem só os dois para casa! Sua mãe lhe proibiria de sair até que Miroku fosse embora.

Ignorou o que Miroku lhe dizia e puxou-lhe a mão. Foram correndo tão rápido pelo morro que seus pés quase tropeçaram entre si, conseguiam sentir uma adrenalina infantil, a mesma de quando eram crianças, correndo por suas veias. Por fim, chegaram à mesma porta pela qual Sango havia escapado e entraram depois de se certificarem que não havia ninguém por perto. Puderam ver seus reflexos descabelados, as roupas amarrotadas e a respiração rápida por toda a sala revestida de espelhos, ali estava a prova do crime e Miroku atou-se a rir da situação, deixando Sango ainda mais nervosa.

Ela tentou colocar os fios no lugar e desamassar o vestido, ignorando as risadas, mas, subitamente, Miroku emudeceu. Olhou para ele e viu que ele ainda sorria, mas não um sorriso espontâneo e sim algo marcado pela vergonha. Olhou para a direção em que os olhos do rapaz se dirigiam e deparou-se com seu próprio pai e Inu no Taisho, o primeiro um tanto assustado com a aparência da filha, o outro, lançando um olhar reprovador para o rapaz.

– Minha filha – falou o rei parecendo preocupado – o que houve?

– Contei a Sango que eu meditava e ela me levou para um passeio pela charneca, mas só tivemos tempo de ir até as tulipas, pois ela ouviu sua voz e veio correndo, bem como eu! – falou Miroku intrometendo-se.

Sango o olhou agradecida, recebendo um sorriso cúmplice dele depois de ver o suspiro aliviado do pai, que acreditou genuinamente da história. Sua história não era de todo mentira, mas também não era verdade, nela não tinha espaço para nenhuma desconfiança da parte do Rei por sua filha, parecia o encontro mais inocente do mundo! E como se sentia mal em mentir para o pai, prometeu que aquela seria a última vez.

Sentiu o corpo relaxar enquanto Miroku dava mais detalhes da mentira para o Rei, a fim de que ele não existisse espaço para dúvidas e logo Miroku mudou de assunto, falando dos seus jardins e outros assuntos que deixavam o rei tão feliz a ponto de esquecer tudo ao redor. Olhou para Inu no Taisho não intencionalmente e viu que ele também parecia ter se divertido com a mentira e, ao sentir os olhos da moça em si, piscou e sorriu indicando que guardaria seu segredo. Por fim, dirigiram-se à mesa de café.

* * *

Inuyasha levantou-se tarde aquela manhã. Os raios dourados e quentes do sol, que surgiam através da cortina, bem como o canto dos pássaros nas árvores que decoravam naturalmente sua janela, antes agradáveis, tinham vindo mais como uma desgraça que lhe cegava e ensurdecida, que mostrava a luz e a música quando tudo o que ele queria era silêncio e escuridão.

Colocou os lençóis no rosto, tentando resgatar o sono antes que fosse sacudido pelas mãos do pai e tivesse um dia tão estressante quanto o anterior, mas o bloqueio foi em vão. Ficou deitado remoendo os pensamentos; ainda estava exausto do dia anterior e presumiu que esse seria mais um dia cheio de instruções e reeprensões, mais um dia em que seus passos e palavras seriam medidos por seu pai e pelos demais da corte. Como queria voltar a ser criança! Pelo menos tinha dilemas e podia ser livre como um pássaro.

Levantou-se e olhou o quarto desconhecido, as paredes decoradas em dourado e vermelho, mas não se atentou aos detalhes, vestiu-se e desceu rapidamente, ainda sem planejar a manhã. Quando passava pela sala dos espelhos, indo em direção à mesa de café da manhã, Inuyasha ouviu o mais belo som da sua vida, uma canção no piano, tão doce que ele podia sentir o sabor. Sabia a história da música, sua mãe cantara quando ele era pequeno: Um rei enlouquecera depois da morte da esposa, que se foi junto com toda a fortuna do reinado, chamado Milênio de Ouro, o mesmo nome do reinado onde estava, mas que segundo seu pai, não tinha ligação, deixando só o rastro da destruição e pobreza, causado por um exército inimigo. Seu único filho conseguiu matar o líder inimigo, mas não ganhar a guerra, simplesmente porque não havia o que ganhar. A lenda mudava a cada região do país, mas a loucura, perda e guerra eram as mesmas, sempre.

Seguiu o som, maravilhado e parou diante de uma porta de mogno gigante, com vários desenhos em relevo de flores, do sol e da lua. Um de suas portas estava aberta e ele entrou, hesitante a fim de saborear mais da música. Olhou para a figura que tocava o piano, as mãos brancas saltitando de tecla em tecla rapidamente e pôde ver os cabelos negros espalhados em ondas como as de um rio negro pelas costas, parando perto da cintura fina, marcada por um lenço da cor do vestido arroxeado.

A moça percebeu a presença de alguém na sala a espiando e voltou-se nervosamente para o intruso, ambos sorriram ao se reconhecer:

– Você toca bem. – falou Inuyasha timidamente perante o silêncio e sorriso de espera da moça, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Não sabia fazer elogios.

– Obrigada! Você esta me aí há muito tempo? Desculpe-me, quando sento ao piano, esqueço completamente do mundo ao meu redor! Sente-se aqui ao meu lado. – falou afastando-se no banco em que sentava para tocar. Sorria ao ver o jeito embaraçado do rapaz.

Inuyasha avançou ainda um tanto relutante, e sentou-se ao lado da moça, sem conseguir olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Ela recomeçou o cântico triste e Inuyasha sentiu a noção de mundo se distorcer novamente, tão impressionado estava com o que ouvia.

– Me desculpa, por ontem... Eu queria falar com você, mas não consegui... – quebrava-lhe o coração interromper, mas Inuyasha tinha que dizer. Desde a noite anterior sentia algo em si, um incômodo, que não passava e ele sabia o porquê.

– Não tem problema, nós estamos aqui agora, não estamos? – Kagome voltou os olhos grandes e envolventes para Inuyasha, interrompendo a música e envolvendo mão quente e branca na dele.

Ficaram olhando-se e sorrindo por algum tempo, mas um criado chegou à porta: O café estava servido e a rainha chamava suas filhas.

Desceram juntos e juntos entraram na sala do café. Tratava-se de uma sala gigante, com uma mesa de madeira que ia quase de uma ponta a outra, dezenas de cadeiras em volta e, no centro da mesa, todos os bolos, pães, geleias e frutas que eram produzidos no reino, em seus pomares gigantes e diversos e na grande plantação de trigo, acompanhados de vinhos e sucos da estação.

* * *

Enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome, sentados juntos, conversavam felizmente na mesa, outra pessoa os olhava desconfiadamente do outro lado da mesa, afinal de conta, que direito tinha Kagome, sua própria irmã, de estar com um homem que nunca seria dela? "Não, eu me engano, sou eu quem nunca terei Inuyasha, não se as coisas continuarem com estão." – pensou e logo começou a reparar no casal: Sabia como Kagome tinha crescido, sabia de suas curvas juvenis e de seu sorriso doce, não havia novidade ali, todas as irmãs tinham tornado-se belas e todas se negavam a ser orgulhosas nesse ponto; admitiam que todas eram bonitas á sua forma. Inuyasha, no entanto, ainda era um mistério: Tinha os cabelos cor de prata agora na cintura e tinha ficado relativamente alto; seus músculos tinham se desenvolvido e ele agora tinha braços torneados e, pela roupa, Kikyo podia imaginar que seu tórax estava igualmente esculpido, seu rosto era de uma beleza angelical, quase infantil, mas que se envelhecia com as caras de aborrecimento que ele fazia. "Tão diferente de Naraku quanto um potro é de um touro" – Kikyo corou e escorregou um pouco da cadeira, de onde aquele pensamento tinha lhe vindo?

Voltou a olhar para Inuyasha e Kagome, estavam tão íntimos! As mãos constantemente se tocavam e estavam sentados de modo que uma cadeira era o bastante; olhavam-se intensamente nos olhos, depois coravam e baixavam os olhos, só para depois fazer tudo de novo. Incapaz de aguentar mais aquela cena, Kikyo pediu licença a mãe e saiu quase correndo do salão de café, andar a cavalo seria a única coisa que desviaria seus pensamentos daqueles dois.

* * *

Kikyo chegou sem fôlego ao estábulo, tinha corrido como uma criança pelo caminho, a sensação de adentrar na parte mais densa da charneca a medida que se aproximava do lugar era como se a floresta a recebesse e a abraçasse.

Olhou para os animais enfileirados, o cheiro forte dos animais e da madeira e entrou, procurando sua égua do pelo marrom. Encilhou a égua e pôs-se a correr pelas colinas verdes, sentindo a vento varrer todas as preocupações e dores. Por um momento ela se sentiu infinita, a égua correndo de todos os problemas do reino.

Parou em uma à margem de um riacho para se refrescar e dar um descanso ao animal, o qual prendeu no tronco de uma árvore perto de onde ficaria por alguns minutos. Deitou-se sob a sombra de um salgueiro ouvindo a música de o vento formava ao balançar as folhas, junto com o som da água correndo no riacho de água cristalina. O dia, que começara frio, torna-se quente e seco, de modo que, depois de alguns minutos de descanso, Kikyo levantou-se a fim de minimizar o calor do próprio corpo. Tirou as mangas do vestido da parte de cima dos ombros e passou para as laterais, além disso, desabotoou os primeiros botões, de modo que toda a área alva da pele, do pescoço ao início dos seios, ficou nua.

Começou a molhar as mãos e passá-las na pele quando ouviu um barulho vindo da parte de cima do rio, perto da cachoeira. Nem se preocupou em pôr o vestido de volta no lugar, pegou uma pequena faca que levava na pequena bolsa de couro com a égua e andou lentamente para a origem da agitação. Foi se escondendo de árvore em árvore até ver um vulto branco dentro do rio se movendo. Segurou o cabo da faca com força e avançou para a imagem desconhecida na água, que achava se tratar de algum lobo, ainda que a mente lhe dissesse que estava errada, mas se fosse um homem, do que ela tinha mais medo, tinha que ter como se defender.

Avançou para a margem pronta para atacar o invasor, como a própria Deusa Diana atacou o caçador que a vigiava enquanto tomava banho, mas Kikyo estava do lado errado e, ao invés de ser a Deusa, virou o caçador, quando viu os olhos do rapaz, surpreso com a interrupção.

Kikyo demorou alguns segundos olhando para as curvas e músculos do homem a sua frente, a pele branca como os raios do sol. Ele se escondeu nas águas, virando as costas largas para Kikyo, que ainda olhava enrubescida para o rapaz, confusa e envergonhada, além disso, percebera que os olhos dele se demoraram alguns segundos nos seios alvos dela.

– Vossa Alteza, o que faz aqui? –Falou ele depois de alguns segundo de silêncio, voltando metade do rosto para ela, e a moça pôde ver que ele estava tão envergonhado quando ela.

–Me desculpa... Eu... – sentiu-se subitamente tonta, não era obrigada a estar ali e passar por aquela humilhação! Era uma princesa! Antes de responder e saiu correndo de volta para a mula, derrubando a faca no chão de terra.

Voltou para casa o mais rápido que pôde e jurou nunca mais falar daquilo com ninguém, ainda assim, quando a noite voltou a lembrar, não veio só o calor no rosto pela vergonha, como também um sorriso.

* * *

Naquele dia, Rin passara o dia nos jardins do reinado. Viu de longe que Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome passeavam juntos, ora de cavalo, ora estavam sentados jogando e bebendo algo para refrescar o calor do dia, ora apenas conversando sob a sombra de alguma árvore. Pareciam já muito íntimos e Rin achou que ficaria deslocada caso se juntasse a eles.

Sentou-se no salão leste do castelo, que dava para o mar, e colocou uma tela de pintura a sua frente, esperando que o dia fosse produtivo na sua atividade, depois procuraria Kikyo e passaria o resto da tarde na sua companhia – gostava de conversar com Kikyo apesar da sua seriedade. A inspiração, no entanto, não veio tão rápido quanto desejava. Ficou por longos minutos mirando longamente a tela e o mar de um azul anil, preocupada com o bloqueio criativo. Sentia que a inspiração estava brotando no seu peito, como as flores na primavera e, ainda assim, não conseguia colocar nada em prática. Suspirou, quase desistindo, apenas alguns riscos imitando o mar tinham sido reproduzidos, quando uma movimentação a fez virar o rosto; alguém atrapalhava a sua paz.

Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, o Rei Hiroshi bem como outros homens, militares ou monarcas, além de seu próprio pai, entraram na grande sala se ficaram todos de pé em uma roda.

– Como vocês sabem o exército inimigo já cercou a região do País de Gelo e em breve cercarão e tomarão todo o norte! Já foram enviadas tropas pelo mar, pela região do golfo de Ynis e tivemos graves perdas! – Rin reconheceu a voz grave do pai, mas raramente o ouviu falar daquele jeito, sem dúvida, se só escutasse sua voz, ela poderia jurar que ele tinha mais de dois metros, mesmo que estivesse bem a abaixo disso, e a altura das meninas viesse da mãe.

– Por terra obtemos vitórias nas regiões do Cásodo e nas florestas do leste, mas avançamos muito poucos nesses últimos anos, o que está acontecendo meus caros? Quero que pensem nisso e no que eu disse nos dias anteriores e mudem sua tática, me recuso a perder essa guerra! – falando isso, os homens que mal tinham chegado, se puderam a marchar de voltar, e Rin pôde ver, mesmo tendo se escondido na varanda, que todos tinham semblantes preocupados, e também ela ficou. Como lidariam com uma guerra? Olhou novamente para o salão e viu que, junto de seu pai, ainda estava Inu no Taisho e Sesshomaru. Inu no Taisho foi o primeiro a falar e sua voz denotava uma cólera que Rin nunca imaginou escutar:

– O senhor acha que isso tem a ver com a profecia? Porque se tiver...

– Não tem! – cortou o Rei com raiva – nós acabamos com qualquer razão para temer a profecia, você estava lá, viu com os seus próprios olhos, lutou e sentiu o calor do sangue e do suor meu caro.

– Como é que eu poderia esquecer? Ainda hoje sonho com aquelas cenas macabras, e se parar por alguns minutos, ainda posso escutar os gritos... Mas é uma profecia Majestade, não pode ser mudada pelo homem. Deus queira que seja algo passageiro, mas posso sentir que, em décadas, estamos finalmente enfrentando um inimigo poderoso, e o senhor sabe o futuro que o povo das fadas designou.

– São lunáticos Inu no Taisho. Dizem que podem ver por intermédio da Deusa e você acredita em tudo! Deixe-os na sua loucura e foque na realidade! Esta guerra pode ser vencida por nós, tenho certeza! – e nesse tom animado, deu duas tapinhas no ombro do general e saiu pela no Taisho olhou para o mar de onde estava, e Rin pôde ver que ele estava preocupado. Sentiu as emoções do homem como se fossem suas e se sobressaltou, por um minuto, só o que viu foi fogo e sangue.

Voltou a si rapidamente e procurou em volta, vendo que Inu no Taisho já tinha ido, saiu do esconderijo a fim de voltar e terminar sua arte, agora que se sentia inspirada, mesmo que de uma forma obscura. Saiu confusa de onde estava e estacou ao ver que Sesshomaru olhava fixamente para sua tela mal começada, o olhar parecia julgar cada mínimo detalhe da obra como um crítico.

– Você deveria colocar mais verde aqui – apontou para Rin um trecho do quadro em que as ondas do mar pareciam bater contra um rascunho de pedras.

Olharam-se por alguns instante até que ele fez sua reverência e preparou-se para sair, não sem antes beijar-lhe na bochecha, deixando para trás uma Rin envergonhada e, até certo ponto, brava.

Sentou-se com raiva no banco e amaldiçoou Sesshomaru de todas as formas que podia, como era tão arrogante a ponto de achar que sabia pintar mais do que ela? Não era um general? Que falasse de suas armas! E ainda por cima a beijou!

Terminou o quadro algumas horas depois e se preparou para ir a procura de Kikyo para que passassem o resto do dia juntas, não se antes perceber, com ironia, que as andas estavam esverdeadas, bem como ele dissera.

* * *

Naraku estava terminando de treinar espadas com outro guerreiro, os dois os melhores espadachins de Inu no Taisho, quando o próprio general passou pela alameda seguido dos filhos, e pelo olhar, Naraku pôde perceber que algo o preocupava.

Sabia o que perturbava Inu no Taisho, lembrava do velho na floresta toda vez que olhava pro seu rosto, mas não se sentia capaz de mudar a realidade, não havia nada que pudesse fazer em favor de Inu no Taisho, e o velho nunca mais tinha aparecido, ainda que Naraku pensasse que a diferença de estar em um exército ou em outro era puramente decorativo, já que seria apenas uma arma, alguém para morrer em nome da ganância de alguém, para qualquer um dos dois.

Inuyasha o avistou e veio para o seu lado, parecida muito animado aquele dia, o rosto radiante e um sorriso no lugar da cara sempre mal humorada. Quando questionado, Inuyasha fechou a cara e bateu no ombro de Naraku, visivelmente embaraçado:

– Não sei o que quer dizer, me sinto o mesmo! Você é que esta vendo coisas de tanto treinar! – virou a cara emburrada e ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto Naraku largava a espada e tirava as fitas que serviam para amortecer os punhos.

– Naraku, o que você sabe sobre garotas? – questionou o rapaz ainda sem se virar.

Naraku sorriu com a pergunta:

– O que você quer saber? – questionou de volta sentando-se perto do outro rapaz.

– Você já teve alguma? – finalmente se virou e parecia curioso, ainda que envergonhado e, habitualmente, escondia a vergonha na raiva.

Naraku quis rir com a inocência de Inuyasha. De fato, para um cavaleiro, era fácil não dormir sozinho e, em algumas noites de vigília, ele também tinha experimentado o sabor feminino. Lembrou-se subitamente do acontecido da manhã, em que, depois de fazer o primeiro treino, tinha sido pego logo por Kikyo na águas do rio. Fechou a blusa em volta do pescoço, a vergonha voltando, quase como se tivesse voltado no tempo e para aquela situação.

Percebeu que Inuyasha ainda o olhava esperando uma resposta e se mexeu nervoso:

– Já, mas não sei se é a mesma coisa. Você provavelmente está interessado em uma princesa e eu só dormi com servas ou alguma rainha interessada em rapazes mais novos. Você acabará por casar-se Inuyasha, é o destino de qualquer nobre. – Falou tentando disfarçar a raiva que sempre começava a sentir quando percebia a diferença entre ele e Inuyasha, como seus destinos seriam diferentes!

– Há! Eu? Me casar? Você está louco, Naraku!

Inuyasha fez uma pausa e ia perguntar mais quando o mensageiro chegou correndo, quase sem ar. Antes que o jovem começasse a falar, escutaram o barulho a gaita de cornos tocar longe, o som pressagiando a chegada de novos visitantes ou de uma guerra.

– O clã dos lobos! – falou com o pouco ar que tinha – estão chegando, vieram do oeste prestar lealdade ao Rei e seus companheiros! Chegarão ao cair da terceira noite a partir de hoje. – e voltou a correr, avisando a todos das novas visitas.

* * *

_Demorei muito? Estava como a Rin... Como eu disse, vou tentar dar o enfoque certo nas personagens e acho que ta dando mais ou menos certo haha_


	10. Chapter 10

Mas a terceira noite não chegou. As charnecas e vales tornaram-se pântanos por causa da chuva incessante que chegou com o inverno. Em alguns dias, uma camada fina de neve cobriu os campos, murchando as rosas e adormecendo os animais, de modo que a Tribo dos Lobos só chegaria ao castelo dois meses depois do esperado, principalmente quando essa fina camada se transformou em uma nevasca que se estendeu por dias, o frio balançava os ossos e o vento cantando a história triste e sombria do mundo. Nas florestas, animais desconhecidos e formas que só o pensamento poderia formar, sobreviviam no frio, espreitando com seus olhos diabólicos quem estivesse por perto.

Kikyo olhou pela janela da biblioteca. O céu cinza se estendia infinitamente até onde os olhos dela alcançavam, desnudando as árvores e esfriando o ar em volta. Alguns poucos raios de sol tinham ousado escapar daquelas nuvens densas e negras. Estremeceu ante a ideia de mais uma noite mal dormida, o que tinha tornado-se frequente aqueles dias por causa das tempestades, e, apesar de não admitir, o barulho dos trovões e o clarão dos raios assombravam Kikyo, mesmo que, quando deitasse na cama das irmãs, dissesse que tinha saído da própria cama apenas pelo frio. Logo outra nevasca e tempestade cairiam, isolando os membros da corte dentro do castelo e de seus quartos. Apertou o manto em volta do corpo tentando aquecer-se um pouco e foi para o salão de área leste.

Tratava-se de uma sala grande, as paredes largas pintadas de branco e com pequenos símbolos que se repetiam da cor do ouro, símbolos que imitavam a ponta de uma lança. Um grande sofá azul índigo se estendia, começando da metade da parede leste e terminando da metade da parede sul, seguindo o contorno da parede, com uma pequena mesa de vidro ao centro para maior conforto de quem viesse a sentar naquelas poltronas. Como aquela sala era de maior uso por parte de seu pai, um bar estava colocado de lado oposto ao do sofá, com muitas garrafas de whisky, rum e outras bebidas que Kikyo nunca tinha ouvido falar ou provado. Ao centro, um belo piano de carvalho se estava posicionado, geralmente usado pela rainha também para entreter os convidados.

Caminhou pelos azulejos brancos até as grandes portas de vidro. Lembrava-se de uma vez, durante do verão, quando o pai tinha a levado para aquela sala a fim de mostrar para Kikyo a bela vista para o mar em época de verão. Ela deteve-se nas gigantes portas de vidro que davam para um pequeno terraço, e lembrou-se do que o pai tinha lhe dito anos atrás, claramente uma forma só de seduzi-la como a criança que era, mas Kikyo acreditava nas suas palavras até hoje, mesmo com a capacidade de discernimento de uma adulta.

"essas portas não são de vidro e sim de cristal minha pequena Kikyo" e ela fitava a porta com o mesmo interesse da primeira vez.

Escorou-se no batente olhando o mar abaixo de si, aquela parte do castelo tinha sido construída acima de um penhasco de mais de cinqüenta metros de altura. Kikyo percebeu que o mar estava cinza e agitado, as ondas batendo violentamente contra os rochedos da base do penhasco. Ficou observando aquele cenário cinza e assustador que o céu e o mar faziam, e imaginou como sempre fazia se,caso pulasse, teria a sorte de sobreviver, a sensação de voar antes de cair quase no fundo do oceano... Balançou a cabeça e apertou novamente o manto ao redor dos ombros e sentou-se no sofá.

Não conseguia pensar em nada aqueles dias. Seu relacionamento com Inuyasha e todos os outros ainda era distante e não passava de cumprimentos educados nas horas em que se encontravam na mesa de café ou jantar, somente Rin continuava sua boa amiga mas queria, honestamente, que Inuyasha fosse embora e as coisas voltassem a ser o que eram, sentia que algo muito ruim estava por vir e aquelas ultimas semanas tinham o aproximado de Kagome e...

Não queria completar o pensamento, nem conseguia. Estava mais interessada no mar agitado lá em baixo. Voltou para a borda do penhasco e fechou os olhos, sentindo a maresia acaricia-lhe a pele quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e fechando. Antes de voltar os olhos, já sabia de quem se tratava pelo cheiro do perfume que sentia, o cheiro de rosas se misturando a brisa do mar. Sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro e por um minuto quis apenas deitar no peito daquela pessoa e chorar pra sentir toda aquela agonia, não inteiramente entendida por ela, passar. Sentiu que os braços agora estavam envolta do seu corpo e descansou a cabeça naquele ombro, sentindo o cheiro de rosas ainda mais fortes. Naquela pessoa sim confiava.

– Vim aqui para avisar você de que o alfaiate está lá embaixo, ele deve tirar suas medidas e fazer um belo vestido! – disse a figura alta atrás de si

– Pra que? Um presente fora de hora? – falou Kikyo voltando-se para a mãe com um sorriso no rosto.

– Não minha querida. Depois que a tribo dos lobos chegar, haverá um casamento! – a mãe sorriu convidativa. Estava feliz em ter algo o que fazer no meio daquele frio e desolação.

Saiu pela porta e deixou uma Kikyo pasma e pálida no grande salão.

* * *

Kagome correu tanto pela escada e pelos salões que nem teve tempo de sentir frio. Por fim, achou Inuyasha sentado no salão de bailes, provavelmente a única coisa que se tinha a fazer naqueles dias em que não se podia sair, a expressão de tédio e a boca constantemente cheia. Observava as pessoas sem ver e Kagome desejou saber no que ele pensava. Aproximou-se e acenou quando ele a viu entrar, sentando-se numa poltrona ao lado da dele.

No último mês ele tinha tornado-se o melhor amigo dela, sempre oferecendo apoio para suas preocupações juvenis, despertando nela uma luz, um lado seu cheio de humor, ainda que isso às vezes o aborrecesse. Brigavam muito porque eram de certo modo opostos: Inuyasha sempre era mais impulsivo que Kagome e o coração dela tinha perdido a serenidade com ele, mas não conseguia desprender-se dele, seus olhos, seu coração, sua cabeça... Tudo ultimamente era para Inuyasha.

Observou as feições de Inuyasha: a penugem clara de uma barba que ainda viria a despontar, a pele branca e imaculada, levemente bronzeada pelo tempo que passava no sol; os belos olhos cor de âmbar, mas que mudavam com o horário do dia: de manhã eram cor de ouro com finas linhas alaranjadas, de noite eram castanhos; percebia também que, por debaixo da túnica, tinha músculos delineados e um peito largo. Ele virou-se e a observou também, fazendo com que a moça finalmente desviasse os olhos de vergonha.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou para desviar o rubor do rosto, até ver que Inuyasha estava igualmente vermelho.

– Como você pode ver, comendo olhando para as pessoas, como elas estão felizes nesse frio?

Kagome ignorou parcialmente a resposta de Inuyasha e ficou exasperada, como podia ser tão rude?

– Não está frio – falou sem esconder a irritação – as lareiras estão todas acesas, caso você não tenha percebido.

Instalou-se no ambiente um silêncio constrangedor e Kagome se perguntou se não teria ido longe demais, afinal de contas, era uma coisa tão boba, com poderia ter feito daquilo uma quase discussão? Mas o outro lado dela responder que Inuyasha tinha que respeitá-la, aquilo não eram modos de falar com ela.

Olhou mais um pouco pelo salão e avistou um rapaz muito bonito, de cabelos da cor do trigo e olhos como as esmeraldas. Não se preocupou em guardar a expressão do seu rosto nem nada mais do que aquele primeiro vislumbre radiante, e exclamou baixinho: "que lindo!". Inuyasha, que apesar da aparência emburrada, sentia com o canto do olho todos os movimentos de Kagome, com o mesmo dilema pesando na cabeça, olhou para a direção em que ela olhava e observou o objeto de sua atenção.

Kagome nem conseguiu pensar muito quando Inuyasha se levantou abruptamente e parecendo mais aborrecido que antes.

– Esse cara é um babaca! Você está perdendo seu tempo! – e falando isso falou pisando duro, deixando-a para trás um tanto envergonhada, mas não de sua conduta em si, mas do que estava por trás dela. "serão isso ciúmes?" perguntou-se e sorriu um tanto esperançosa.

* * *

Inuyasha saiu bufando do salão, a voz de Kagome elogiosa para o outro rapaz lhe fazia subir um calor pelo corpo, tinha vontade de destruir a primeira coisa que encontrasse e, a medida que passava pelas pessoas pelo corredor, o maxilar violentamente contraído, tinha dificuldades em olhar para frente, a mente e os olhos cobertos por uma fumaça de ira.

Viu o estandarte do pai brilhante sobre uma fogueira que dava seu calor a um grupo de homens grandes de feições quase feéricas, os cabelos brancos e longos, alguns lisos outros cacheados, magros e elegantes: os guerreiros de seu pai, com suas flechas de sílex e espadas e bronze apoiadas nos ombros. Viu que um dos rapazes era mais diferente, o cabelo negro e mais corpulento, no momento ria de alguma piada infame contada na roda, relampejando os olhos de vez em quando pelo salão como se procurasse algo ou alguém, logo seu olhar cruzou com o de Inuyasha e ele fez uma mesura para o grupo e andou elegantemente em sua direção.

– Você não parece bem! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pôs a mão no ombro de Inuyasha e o olhou com certo pesar, como se tentasse entender, só numa troca de olhares, o motivo da dor do rapaz.

– Nada... Naraku vamos cavalgar um pouco, preciso de ar.

Naraku olhou pela janela longamente de modo que pareceu que não tinha escutado a pergunta de Inuyasha, que logo se aborreceu.

– Anda logo! – falou num tom ainda mais agressivo.

– Acho que só temos uma hora até o pôr do sol e parece que uma nevasca vai cair, vamos ficar aqui dentro mesmo, você pode entrar na nossa roda de conversa. – Naraku respondeu calmamente ignorando o tom de Inuyasha, e gesticulando para o grupo de rapazes atrás dele, mas logo viu uma expressão triste nos olhos do rapaz.

– Nós não vamos nos afastar muito, eu só preciso de um ar, por favor...

Naraku olhou apreensivo para a janela, certamente uma nevasca chegaria e o grau de força era difícil de medir, talvez, se tivessem sorte, seria fraca, mas se tivesse azar... mas percebeu que Inuyasha estava mais magoado que imaginava a ponto de dizer por favor,o que era raro. Bateu em seu ombro assentindo e se dirigiram para o estábulo, um sentimento estranho tomando contra de ambos ainda que Inuyasha ignorasse.

Chegaram ao estábulo frio poucos minutos depois, o ódio parecia insensibilizar Inuyasha, mas Naraku conseguia sentir o frio no fundo dos ossos mesmo coberto com uma blusa, casacos e o manto. Montaram com poucas palavras e seguiram pelas charnecas mortas, apenas alguns arbustos se destacavam na vegetação fria e branca. Cavalgaram por longos minutos, o frio lhes cortando a face, o calor das respirações visível, uns poucos raios de sol ainda iluminavam as árvores enquanto galopavam rapidamente.

Naraku viu que essa luz ia se extinguindo mais rápido do que houvera calculado, a floresta pareceu fechar sobre si, a vegetação tornando-se mais e mais densa. Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente e um suor frio lhe percorreu a espinha, podia ver os olhos animais e monstros os espreitando na noite, tinham que voltar.

– Inuyasha! Inuyasha! – o primeiro grito não passara de um sussurro, mas logo gritou a plenos pulmões, mas Inuyasha estava longe demais, adentrava cada vez mais naquela mata escura onde o sol nunca parecia ter nascido e as plantas e animais ainda eram desconhecidos pelos homens, seu ouvido estava tapado pela distância e pelos pensamentos do que quer que o tenha aborrecido aquela manhã. – Temos que voltar! – tornou a gritar e por um momento não se sentia em si, parecia que, quando mais entrava naquele lugar, mais sua sanidade ia se perdendo, os raios de sol já não iluminavam nada.

Parou o cavalo e desmontou para escutar: alguns pássaros e insetos acordavam para seu turno com seus arrulhos e barulhos costumeiros, uma música tocada pelo vento nas folhas era audível, bem como o ranger das árvores antigas, mas nada do cavalo de Inuyasha, até que um barulho amortecido pela neve balançou o ar. Ia se aproximar quando sentiu um calafrio e o ar pareceu faltar por longos minutos, de repente, toda a floresta estava em silêncio, parecia não haver animais e o único barulho era do leve quebrar de galhos atrás de si, primeiramente ao longe, baixo e preguiçosamente, como se alguém fizesse um passeio, depois mais perto, e mais perto e mais perto até que parou a poucos metros de Naraku. Um cheiro de carniça e podridão, de morte envolveu Naraku e ele sentiu o corpo tremer em uma convulsão de nervos e frio, ainda mais frio do que já estava, um frio sobrenatural, se esforçando para que a coisa não sentisse seu cheiro ou escutasse seu coração descompassado. Acima de tudo, um desejo estranho de gritar parecia preso em sua garganta, de modo que ele teve que por as mãos na boca para não obedecer. Aquela floresta tinha vida própria. A coisa parecia procurar por ele no escuro e aquilo o encurralava: se montasse ou tentasse fugir provavelmente seria pego.

Sentiu um alivio quando voltou a ouvir os galhos quebrando-se na direção oposta e indo para longe. Tateou no escuro a procura do cavalo e conseguiu sentir depois de alguns segundos. Ia se preparar para montar – talvez Inuyasha tivesse voltado para o castelo, maldito que fosse por deixá-lo sozinho e naquele lugar – quando sentiu que aquilo simplesmente não era o cavalo, mas algo mais fino e podia jurar que gosmento, mesmo com suas luvas. Começou a tremer como uma criança, apavorado e chocado, o ar denso ao seu redor e a mão ainda pousada sobre a coisa até que se afastou com um choque quando jurou ver dois grandes buracos brancos a sua frente e dois gritos rasgaram a noite estridentes, um deles não humano e o outro ele conhecia, era Inuyasha.

Caiu na neve fofa e tentou empurrar o que quer que fosse que estava a sua frente, enquanto os gritos se seguiam, inundando Naraku de um sentimento de medo que nunca em toda a sua vida sentira antes. Tentou esmurrar o ar enquanto sentia suas pernas serem agarradas por grandes unhas prestes a lhe rasgar a roupa e a vida, o cheiro de carniça ainda mais forte, o som de gritos, não só o de Inuyasha na escuridão.

Conseguiu chutar a coisa para longe e correu o mais rápido que podia até esbarrar em Bleidd montando rapidamente. Atiçou o cavalo o máximo que pode sentindo a coisa ainda atrás de si, os perseguindo de quatro, correndo e espreitando suas costas. Na sua cabeça, imagens de sangue, morte e os piores monstros que podia imaginar ou não se formaram, mas o grito da coisa ficou cada vez mais para trás, a medida que seu coração acalmava as batidas e a mente voltava ao normal, Naraku não ousava olhar para trás, agora só o grito de Inuyasha cortavam as trevas.

– Inuyasha! – gritou ainda incerto com medo de atrair a criatura.

– Naraku! Naraku, estou aqui! – ouviu o choro em uma depressão – o cavalo se assustou com alguma coisa, eu caí, estou preso, acho que quebrei minha perna!

Naraku se aproximou ainda hesitante e o cheiro de sangue entrou em suas narinas, sentiu que a neve abaixo de si era revirada por mãos nervosamente.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os abriu concentrado em enxergar o máximo que podia, mesmo naquele lugar, naquela noite singularmente escura que nem seus olhos conseguiam se habituar. Conseguiu ver, por fim, a figura de Inuyasha, as mãos cavando nervosamente a neve a fim de sair, o cavalo, provavelmente com uma pata quebrada, pelo menos, também se debatia na neve fazendo Inuyasha gritar pela perna que estava sob o animal.

– Fique calmo, eu estou indo! – tentou descer pela depressão com os arreios de Bleidd ainda na mão pra não se perder, até que ficaram esticados e ele ainda nem estava perto de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tentava seguidas vezes se levantar, mas gritava e desistia depois de sentia sua perna massacrada. Naraku sentia que às vezes poderia ouvi-lo soluçar na escuridão, desolado, o medo lhe tomando e ele logo iniciava uma conversa a fim de desviar o rapaz de seus pensamentos e de sua dor.

Por fim, depois de amarrar o manto aos arreios para não perder o cavalo ou o Inuyasha, conseguiu chegar até ele, sentindo o cheiro forte de sangue, "terei que fazer um torniquete" começou a pensar e em como tirar o cavalo de cima de Inuyasha e ainda assim não perder o seu próprio de vista. No entanto, ao tocar a mão ensanguentada de amigo, o calor e a densidade do sangue cobrindo seus próprios dedos, os pensamentos de ajuda foram silenciados.

"deixe-o aí, deixe-o para morrer, de que lhe vale esse bastardo do rei?" perguntava uma voz sem som, nem doce nem áspera, nem alta nem baixa, simplesmente sem forma, nem ninguém para proferi-la ao redor, e ainda assim Naraku não sentia como se fossem seus pensamentos e sim algo que lhe falava ao pé do ouvido, algo que fez seus pelos se arrepiarem e seus dedos tremerem. Hesitou.

– Naraku? O que houve? Me de sua mão! – falou Inuyasha aborrecido até ver o amigo se levantar, o semblante invisível, mas suas mãos cada vez mais longe – Naraku, o que está acontecendo? – mas Naraku estava de pé, ereto e sério acima dele.

"deixe-o morrer!"

– Naraku, por favor, me de sua mão! Por favor! – falou erguendo a mão ensanguentada o máximo que pôde

"deixe-o para morrer" a voz dizia ecoando na escuridão enquanto os flocos de neve começaram a cair com violência pela floresta.

* * *

Mas não foram apenas Inuyasha e Kagome que se aproximaram com o passar do tempo.

Rin passou a espiar, inconscientemente, Sesshomaru. Todos os dias ela o assistia, desde a hora em que acordavam, vendo-o escovar os grandes cabelos pratas, as feições de um anjo, tão belas eram até quando voltava para o quarto depois do jantar. Pela manhã, quando a porta se abria, ele saia já arrumado, cheirando a madeira da floresta com kimonos que valiam mais do que a casa dos aldeões e camponeses. Percebeu que ele tinha duas espadas a tira colo e sentia que poderia fitar o conjunto da obra o dia todo.

Pintou os olhos cor de âmbar dele, seus belos cabelos de feérico, suas espadas extravagantes e belas, mas nada se comparava a visão real daquele homem, tão belo quanto o próprio sol ou a lua, e assim, escondia suas telas no quarto, as irmãs com certeza não se importariam.

Não sabia quando tinha deixado de odiá-lo e dizia a si mesma que ainda o odiava, ela apenas o achava bonito o bastante para usá-lo como modelo para seus quadros. Ainda o olhava de modo hostil quando ele estava próximo, mas Sesshomaru costumava tirar aquilo como uma provocação o que geralmente terminava com ela com raiva ou invés dele. Como queria quebrar o orgulho daquele homem! Haveria algo, alguma fraqueza nele? Parecia sempre tão imponente, Rin nunca vira seu rosto se retorcer com qualquer emoção exceto quando a provocava.

Ele Kagura estavam mais próximos a cada dia e aquilo fazia com que Rin sentisse um embrulho no estômago, sabia que se tratava do mesmo embrulho que sentira tantos anos antes quando ele a aborreceu e a fez sentir humilhada, fez com que ela se sentisse feia.

Não sentia mais motivos para sentir-se desprezada, no entanto. Rin era uma das moças mais disputadas pela corte, sendo sua mão motivo de desejo de homens ao norte e sul do país, ricos ou pobres, feios ou bonitos. Do último deles ela ainda lembrava. Estava passeando pelas árvores no último dia de outono onde poderia ver algumas flores pela última vez quando avistou um rapaz, pela sua roupagem, parecia ser um nobre, que se ajoelhou aos seus pés:

– Vossa Alteza, sinto muito me colocar em seu caminho, queria apenas dizer que você é a moça mais linda que já vi – falou arriscando um vislumbre em sua direção – meu nome é Kohaku e eu gostaria de saber, se pode me dar a sua mão.

Rin riu, era um pedido bem modesto e feito de forma humilde ainda que rápido, já que ela não o conhecia, quando comparado ao de outros homens, mas imediatamente pensou em Sesshomaru, faria ele algum dia algo similar aquilo, com ela ou qualquer mulher?

– Acho que não estou pronta ainda para casar senhor Kohaku, mas sem não for pouco, gostaria de ser sua amiga – falou ponto a mão na cabeça. Pela segunda vez na sua vida, a imagem que via diante de si se turvou e ela viu, ao invés do rapaz, uma moça de cabelos louros, a marca do crescente lunar na testa e as vestes negras. Voltou a si e viu que o rapaz a olhava chocado, como se tivesse visto uma Deusa. Ele sorriu e assentiu, beijando sua mão em seguida para depois se retirar.

Pensava em tudo isso enquanto olhava pela janela, observando a neve caindo lá fora e o frio que fazia dentro. Um tanto inspirada por aquela paisagem morta, mas que ainda sim tinha sua vida e beleza, ela subiu para o quarto para pintar o pouco, depois voltaria para dançar no salão de baile e, quando estivesse bastante cansava, dormiria feliz.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho ao ver um de seus quadros na mão de Sesshomaru, um quadro em que os olhos dele eram retratados, se misturando à vegetação outonal com seus tons de marrom e laranja.

– Ficou muito boa – falou ele examinando a pintura – e aquela também – apontou com um queixo uma pintura similar, em que seus cabelos e pele brancos camuflavam-se aos tons brancos do inverno.

– Você não pode entrar aqui! – falou saindo do transe, ainda com o rosto queimando de vergonha.

– Um passarinho me contou que você tinha umas pinturas interessantes para me mostrar – falou o homem alto e belo ainda indiferente. – mas faltam alguns tons, você não tem azul o bastante?

– Saia! Esse quarto não é só meu como das minhas irmãs, não quero um homem aqui! – falou, mas tentou ser a menos grosseira o possível, na verdade até animada e como uma piada – não, não tenho. E papai prefere comprar coisas mais "úteis" do que tintas, elas são caras sabia? E vou querer saber quem é esse passarinho.

Sesshomaru fez um barulho de entendimento sem responder a pergunta e depois saiu do quarto, não sem antes passar tão perto dela que todo o ar do quarto se perdeu, como se ele precisasse de tudo, o cheiro das madeiras a deixou tonta. Não desceu mais aquela tarde.

Alguns dias depois ele partiu e só voltou depois de algum tempo, para fazer o quê e onde ela não sabia. Apareceu de novo para ela nas escadarias de repente, em um dia que ela não esperava vê-lo e Rin apenas acenou nervosa e ia subir, o coração batendo forte com a surpresa. Antes de sair, sentiu uma mão suave em seu cotovelo, enroscando-se como um gato. Ela voltou, o rosto virado para o chão, quando viu a mão dele: estava cheia de tubos de todos os azuis que ela podia imaginar, claros e escuros e alguns que ela nunca tinha visto. Perdeu o ar e tentou pegar os tubos rapidamente para evitar ter que alongar aquela conversa, ainda que, durante toda a ausência dele, não tivesse algo que ela mais queria senão ver o seu rosto.

– Antes de entregá-las, quero um agradecimento – ele falou recuando a mão com os tubos.

– Que tipo de agradecimento? Não vou limpar seu quarto – Rin falou de modo coquete e tentou agarrar os tubos novamente, mas ele recuou de novo.

– Um beijo.

Rin não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, ele estaria mesmo pedindo aquilo? Ficou muda e perplexa por um tempo considerável até que ele a acordou, repetindo a proposta. Rin então puxou rapidamente a mão dele que estava segurando o cotovelo dela e a beijos na palma.

– Aí está! Um beijo! Me dê os tubos agora, e obrigada! – mas Sesshomaru se manteve irredutível, balançando a cabeça e, pela primeira vez naquela segunda visita, rindo. – prefiro ficar sem os tubos então! – falou batendo o pé com raiva já se retirando.

Sesshomaru então lhe deu os tubos e ela ergueu a olhar para ele agradecida, mas a luz desapareceu quando ele alcançou seus lábios, prendendo-a pela cintura. Rin pôde ouvir os tubos caindo no chão, sentia o calor e a fricção de seus corpos, o sabor um tanto amargo de Sesshomaru pelos seus lábios macios, as respirações ofegantes de um rosto contra o outro, tão logo ele saboreava seus lábios, mordendo-os e chupando. Por fim, largou-a bruscamente e subiu, deixando uma Rin ofegante e descabelada para trás. Ela tentou juntar os tubos que caíram, mas percebeu que as mãos tremiam demais para tal, e se deu uma pausa para colocar a respiração e os pensamentos em ordem.

Depois de se acalmar um pouco Rin voltou ao quarto para tentar finalmente dormir, amanhã inauguraria aquelas belas tintas, mas percebeu que Kagome ainda estava de pé e parecia bem aflita, Kikyo estava à penteadeira, escovando os grandes cabelos negros, os olhos estavam sérios e preocupados, mas, pelo o que Rin ouviu, ela parecia calma.

– Ele foi dormir, com certeza, porque está tão preocupada? – escutou a irmã mais velha dizer e, quando voltou já de roupas trocadas, percebeu um olhar de pena dela.

– Eu fui ver! E ele estava com raiva de mim! Ah Deus, o que pode ter acontecido? – Kagome voltou a perguntar aos céus e Sango tentou consolá-la, talvez ele ainda estivesse com o pai! Mas Kagome parecia bem cética.

Por fim se acalmaram, ou fingiram e foram dormir. Rin mal podia conter-se na cama, tamanha felicidade. Girava o tempo todo nos lençóis e o frio parecia não incomodar nem o barulho das portas e janelas sendo balançadas violentamente pelo vento, a tempestade tinha descido sob o reino muito forte. Dormiu e acordou, sonhando com Sesshomaru sempre em seus pensamento, seus olhos sempre a espreitando, aonde quer que estivesse.

Uma hora, quando acordou com sede, viu Kikyo tensa, de pé no meio quarto.

– Venha cá Kikyo, venha dormir comigo, ainda que nós estejamos muito agitadas para isso, aparentemente. – falou rindo, mas o semblante de Kikyo era sombrio e triste, e ela caminhou muitas vezes pelo quarto antes de deitar-se ao lado de Rin o que deu a irmã mais nova um medo do que Kikyo poderia dizer, o que estava sentindo.

– Quero desabafar, hoje o dia não foi bom! – falou baixinho para não acordar as outras irmãs – estamos no meio de uma tempestade, Inuyasha não voltou pra casa e... – se interrompeu olhando para Rin – teremos um casamento em breve.

– Um casamento? – falou Rin chocada e rindo – de quem, minha irmã, o seu?

– Não ainda – falou triste – o de Sesshomaru.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin quase não conseguiu abrir os olhos naquela manhã. Eles pareciam pesados como o chumbo, as pálpebras grudadas uma na outra por causa das lágrimas. Uma dor intensa passou pelo seu corpo como um raio e deixou uma dor que cabeça que reverberava pelas suas têmporas como trovões.

Olhou pela janela. A mesma massa cinzenta e fria envolvia o castelo, acompanhada de uma névoa que entrava pelas janelas e frestas das portas, como se as próprias nuvens tivessem descido do céu e embalassem o castelo com suas camadas vaporosas e macias, ou como se o castelo tivesse subitamente ascendido aos céus. Para Rin, ele parecia mais ter descido ao inferno.

Fez um esforço para se virar, cerrando os olhos com força, ignorando a dor de cabeça, e enrolou o cobertor mais ainda sobre si, querendo isolar o pouco calor que emanava do seu corpo. Pelos seus cálculos, ainda era muito cedo para descer aos salões para o café da manhã e, se em outro dia teria aproveitado o horário para pintar um pouco, hoje não queria descer em hora alguma, ficaria isolada ali.

Como ele poderia tê-la traído? Como poderia ter lhe dado um beijo justamente quando ia se casar, quando menos podia, enchendo-a de expectativas? Se ele pensava que ela seria mais um brinquedo dele, para que ele usasse quando lhe convinha estava enganado! Mas estava gasta. Gasta de provar para Sesshomaru seu valor, será que ele não percebia?

Mas também poderia ser que ele não amasse a Kagura e sim a ela. Talvez ele fosse tão vítima quanto ela, tendo que casar com alguém pela qual não nutria sentimentos em prol de acordos políticos, que infeliz ele deveria ser.

Esses pensamentos fizeram Rin pular da cama. A dor de cabeça ainda incomodando, mas não mais pesando sobre sua cabeça como pedras, ela poderia muito bem lidar com a dor agora, afinal de contas, o que mais lhe doída, a causa de todas as outras dores, estava agora curada, ou pelo menos, cheia de esperança, esperança que servia de cola para juntar os estilhaços que estavam em seu coração.

Ao olhar ao redor em busca do vestido, já caminhando na ponta dos pés para não acordar as irmãs, percebeu com certo calafrio descendo em sua espinha, que nenhuma das irmãs estava dormindo, sequer no quarto.

Perguntou-se como não teria sentido Kikyo quando saíra do seu lado, aquela que lhe consolara a noite toda, emprestando o calor do próprio corpo para aliviar a dor da irmã mais nova. Enquanto isso pegou o vestido leve de tule, marcado na cintura e da cor das laranjas no verão, e o vestiu rapidamente, parando para ajeitar os cabelos e se recompor do sono e da dor e saiu correndo pelo grande corredor que ligava o quarto à grande escada de cerejeira.

Não precisou correr muito à procura das irmãs. Conseguiu ver a sombra de Kikyo para no primeiro andar, olhando em direção ao térreo, a área que se abria no salão de dança. Sua expressão era de pura aflição e dor, e Rin pode ver que ela não parava de torcer as mãos e colocá-las em volta da boca ou dos cabelos, como para evitar a movimentação nervosa, mas logo recomeçava e a cada vez parecia mais tensa, o frio nem sequer conseguia atingi-la, o que era visível pelos ombros nus.

Rin aproximou-se mais da área onde estavam e, à medida que a área do primeiro andar era descoberta, suas portas laterais onde dormiam os membros da corte, as paredes envolvidas de veludo marcado por sinais negros, percebeu que outras pessoas estavam espalhadas pelo lugar, olhando com seriedade e apreensão o espaço do salão de baile.

Apressou-se para ver o que era. Provavelmente algo muito ruim e pôde ver Kagome, Miroku e Sango juntos no lado oposto ao de Kikyo. Miroku e Sango estavam muito próximos, quase abraçados, mas não havia nenhum romantismo ou carinho no ato; o rapaz parecia inquieto e passava as mãos nos cabelos, impaciente, o rosto com a mesma expressão dos outros; Sango o olhava apreensiva, o olhar vacilando entre ele e o que quer que estivesse no salão. Ás vezes trocavam algumas palavras, mas logo voltavam a olhar fixamente para o salão. Por fim viu Kagome. O rosto pálido, inexpressivo se não fossem por rápidos lampejos de tristeza e desespero, mas que duravam pouco, e ela logo se recostava na cabeceira do assento onde estava e suspirava exausta e vencida.

Rin chegou até Kikyo e ficou decepcionada em ver que o que prendia a atenção de olhos tão angustiados era um grupo de homens parados à frente de Inu no Taisho – que estava sério e poderia até dar a impressão de calma se não fosse a expressão dos olhos e a rigidez do corpo. Ele lhes dava ordens em alto som, mas Rin teve dificuldade em entendê-las, a cabeça ainda latejava de dor.

Procurou por Sesshomaru inutilmente, descobrindo que os olhos estavam tão fracos em fazer sua função quanto os ouvidos e, mesmo em um dia escuro como aquele, com poucas lareiras acesas, o brilho parecia intenso demais às suas pálpebras.

– O que houve aqui? – perguntou baixo para que a voz não machucasse os próprios ouvidos.

Kikyo teve dificuldade em notá-la, os olhos ainda presos nos homens vestidos de branco e azul. Cavaleiros de Inu no Taisho, até que Rin fez um ruído com a garganta a fim lhe chamar atenção.

– Inuyasha... E Naraku... Não voltaram. – ela respondeu ainda hipnotizada.

Rin então tomou seu pulso direito de modo violento e a levou de volta para o quarto, as vozes de Inu no Taisho com seus gritos de ordem começavam a fazer sentido, mas iam se esvaindo pelas escadas e corredores à medida que as princesas subiam. Kikyo se deixou ser guiada como uma boneca, o corpo leve a expressão vazia.

– O que foi que houve? – perguntou novamente quando sentou a irmã na cama, olhando diretamente para os seus olhos, exigindo uma resposta. Kikyo fechou os olhos e deixou um longo suspiro escapar, como que para manter a ordem dos pensamentos.

– Inuyasha e Naraku saíram ontem sem que ninguém os visse a não ser os cavaleiros de Inu no Taisho, mas ele não sabe onde eles foram, e até agora, eles não voltaram. – pausou olhando tristemente para Rin e ela pôde sentir o coração da irmã pesado do peito, uma pedra na qual algumas faíscas de desespero passavam – Inu no Taisho está organizando seus homens para ir atrás deles, pela terceira vez. Eles ainda não acharam nada e... – Kikyo mudou sua expressão de tristeza para uma expressão que Rin não soube explicar. Ela se levantou da cama como se tivesse tido uma revelação e se pôs diante da janela do quarto. Rin olhou longamente para ela, procurando uma explicação, algo em sua fisionomia que a denunciasse, que dissesse o que pretendia, enquanto Kikyo parecia olhar para as nuvens e estudar a paisagem estéril dos campos antes floridos com uma admiração de artista.

– Vamos atrás deles! – falou Kikyo voltando-se suavemente para Rin, o rosto sorridente, mas rebelde.

Rin mal pôde acreditar no que ouvia. Seu queixo despencou e ela ficou olhando pasma para Kikyo, a quem a idéia parecia aceitável e tão fácil como brincar de bonecas.

– Se nem dois homens formados, treinados, são capaz de voltar, por que nós voltaríamos? – perguntou exasperada, querendo trancar Kikyo no quarto. Ela tinha medo da impetuosidade da irmã mais velha.

– Porque nós conhecemos esse lugar Rin, não vamos nos perder.

Kikyo foi puxando Rin para a porta, dando-lhe instruções do que iriam fazer e como Rin deveria desencilhar os cavalos enquanto ela falava com o cavalariço quando uma voz grossa irrompeu pelo quarto, tomando todo o espaço e deixando-as mudas.

– Uma nova tempestade virá e nós não pudemos arriscar ninguém mais, principalmente as princesas – sorriu sarcástico– vocês ficarão aqui, sem mais discussão.

Ambas estacaram no lugar e Rin olhou obedientemente para o chão. Não seria ela a primeira pessoa, dentre guerreiros e reis, a desafiar a autoridade do seu pai, mas Kikyo avançou contra ele, o olhar firme e cheio de coragem.

– Eu vou sim, eu conheço esses campos, cresci neles, me de uma chance de ajudar! E se estiverem mortos? – falou exasperada, indo em direção a porta, mas foi barrada pelo braço do Rei.

– Fico feliz com a minha filha heroína, mas não gostaria de mais uma morte, se for o caso. Ademais, os homens de Inu no Taisho conhecem a região o bastante, vão encontrá-los. Agora já para baixo e vou ficar de olho em você pessoalmente menina! – falou ponto o dedo indicador no nariz de Kikyo em um gesto carinhoso, mas de repreensão. Kikyo ainda tentou argumentar, mas foi em vão, o pai não aceitou ser contrariado.

Desceram silenciosamente e Kikyo permaneceu contrariada, o sentimento de impotência lhe invadindo o corpo, tomando sua cabeça como a névoa envolvia o castelo. Sentaram-se o mesmo grupo habitual, mas a felicidade de outrora tinha desaparecido, e só o que restava era uma longa espera e apreensão. A vida fora tirada do grupo como o inverno tirava das flores.

**xx**

Dor. _Muita dor_. A escuridão era cortada por raios vermelhos. E gritos. Muitos gritos.

A escuridão tomava formas à medida que o tempo passava, mas ele sempre sentia o calor do fogo, não o fogo reconfortante de uma lareira, mas o calor do inferno, da dor, o que mata e dilacera lentamente a carne. Sentia a destruição em seus ossos, mesmo que as imagens fossem escassas e iam se revezando: uma mulher de cabelos negros e pele branca, ora sorria, ora chorava e ás vezes, só que o podia ouvir era sua respiração pesada, um pavor crescente, sem imagens. Nem sequer sabia quem ela era, mas as imagens o torturavam.

Palavras vagas iam tomando o ar, ditas pelo vento, pela morte em pessoa e ele se encolhia, dormente pelo frio, antes de sentir algo partir sua carne e o cheiro de sangue voltasse a ser sentido.

"_bastardo do Rei, do general_"

E logo começava a ouvir seu nome, dito por uma voz suplicante, uma voz feminina que ele não conhecia, a voz parecia embargada e chorosa. "vou morrer aqui" – começou a pensar desolado – Deus, vou morrer aqui. E o meu pai? E Kagome? E logo as imagens grotescas voltavam a se fazer e desfazer em sua mente.

Inuyasha acordou confuso e suado pelo sono agitado que tivera, o sonho em que ficava preso em uma floresta, sozinho, a perna quebrada debaixo de um cavalo. Tentou se mover e percebeu que estava dormente. Por que não fechou a janela? E assim ergueu a mão para achar as persianas e move-las. Esticou um pouco o corpo até sentir uma dor tão forte que seus sentidos quase o deixaram, mas ele se esforçou em não desmaiar.

Olhou para baixo lentamente, um terror mudo correndo por sua espinha, medo do que veria e quase vomitou quando viu que o sonho era verdade, o cavalo ainda resfolava em cima de sua perna acabada, ele devia quebrar em pedaços cada vez menores os ossos da perna de Inuyasha.

Um súbito aperto na garganta fez com que Inuyasha segurasse as lágrimas. Não iria morrer, alguém iria achá-lo. Olhou para o céu e viu que estava iluminado, mas não parecia nem dia, nem tarde nem noite, não havia sol ou lua naquele lugar.

"vão me achar" tentava se consolar e se acalmar, mas olhar em volta, para sua perna, para aquele céu nu de astros, só o fazia ficar mais desesperado, e ele fechou os olhos, desejando ou os sonhos ou a morte para que não tivesse que enfrentar a realidade.

– Naraku! – gritou se súbito, os cantos da boca de cortando por causa do gelo aderido em sua pele. Iria morrer, tinha certeza. O frio tinha estancado o sangramento na perna, mas tirava o calor do seu corpo com uma rapidez apavorante, além do mais, estava morrendo de fome. Inuyasha agonizou lentamente antes de gritar de novo o nome do amigo, repassando a imagem de Naraku várias vezes na sua cabeça, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, por que o tinha abandonado. Nunca abandonaria Naraku.

Uma febre se arrastou pelo seu corpo lentamente e logo os olhos de Inuyasha ficaram pesados e o corpo mole. Pensamentos desconectados vieram a sua mente: as lembranças de como a mãe cantava enquanto o balanço levava Inuyasha pra cima e pra baixo, e ele sempre se esforçando para ir mais para cima; sua primeira viagem ao continente vizinho, as feiras onde viu as mais diferentes espécies de animais e plantas; Naraku e o seu irmão, sua fases na adolescência, agora ambos eram homens e como Inuyasha as vezes os invejara, quando vira que eram mais altos ou mais fortes; e então Kagome com seus olhos doces e o sorriso morno, o que não daria para estar seguro com ela, como fora idiota de brigar! E então as imagens começavam a se misturar em delírios e Inuyasha chamava os amados pela boca cortada e pelos membros quase sem vida, lágrimas cortando a fina camada de neve em seu rosto.

Depois do que pareceram horas Inuyasha acordou, a febre ainda alta, de modo que mal podia abrir os olhos, agitado pela imaginação. Ficou deitado escutando, ainda sem saber se era dia ou noite, o cavalo estava parado, provavelmente morto, quando algo se agitou na escuridão.

Inuyasha levantou a cabeça o máximo que podia para ver o que era, mas só consegui ver um grupo de aveleiras, juncos e cavalinhas, bem como alguns salgueiros, que pareciam cantar a Inuyasha o hino da morte. Que fosse um animal, um lobo, e que tudo acabasse de uma vez. "mas vai doer... Ser comido vivo... Ah Deus, o que eu fiz?" e resolveu ficar calado enquanto as plantas cobertas de neve ainda eram agitadas.

Um grito quase escapou da boca de Inuyasha quando ele viu do que se tratava, agora desejava que fosse um lobo com toda a sua alma. Seu corpo foi balançado violentamente como se só agora ele fosse capaz de sentir frio e tentou se camuflar o máximo que podia, enterrando a cabeça do chão para que não fosse visto.

A coisa andava de quatro, os membros longos demais para o tronco, o que a fazia parecer uma aranha com seu andar desajeitado. Sua pele era cinza e gosmenta e o corpo era quase humano, se não fosse a falta de curvas e uma cabeça horrível, sem cabelos, os olhos eram duas esferas brancas, sem globos oculares, e a boca era marcada por dentes pontudos em grande número. Parecia estudar a vegetação e Inuyasha teve esperança que ela não o visse conforme passava pelas arvores lentamente em direção ao outro lado da floresta. Se arrastava devagar, pegando desajeitadamente com um de seus longos braços alguma coisa no chão, cheirando e depois o jogando longe. Inuyasha achou que ia morrer de medo. Nem em seus piores pesadelos ele poderia imaginar tal criatura, algo que vinha diretamente do inferno.O cheiro de carniça que vinha com ela se espalhava pelo local e Inuyasha tentou tapar a respiração sem sucesso, não poderia morrer mais rápido.

Percebeu com alivio que ela passava, uma voz ecoando na cabeça um "vai logo!" mudo, os dedos batendo, não sabia se de ansiedade ou frio. Mas antes de deixar o local a criatura olhou para trás, bem para os olhos dele.

Inuyasha sentiu um dor horrível passar pelo corpo e começou a gritar quando a criatura veio correndo para ele, o corpo empertigado e um grito estridente cortando o ar denso que pairava. Uma presa que nem tinha chance de se defender, um predador inumano. Ela parou sobre ele, o cheiro de carniça ainda mais intenso fazendo o estômago de Inuyasha dar voltas, a bile subindo até a garganta, o medo de repente fazendo com que seus membros voltassem a ter vida. Ele olhou para ela e, se fosse humana, poderia ver que ela estava feliz em ver seu sofrimento, suas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, sua agonia já grande piorando. Fechou os olhos quando ela se aproximou lentamente dele, os pensamentos embaralhados, mas foi uma cantiga de ninar da mãe que tomou-lhe a mente e logo depois o silêncio.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos lentamente, a febre ainda no corpo ao sentir um liquido quente e viscoso escorrer por seu pescoço e rosto. Tocou para ver o que era, as lágrimas agora descendo com mais força quando percebeu, com felicidade, que estava vivo,não morreria de um jeito tão cruel e viu uma gosma preta maculando a neve ao seu redor. Girou o rosto e para se situar e gritou de medo ao ver a cabeça da criatura ao lado do seu rosto, os dentes preparados para arrancar a carne do seu pescoço, mas sem o corpo. Ele fora ceifado. Percebeu que uma sombra cortava aquela luz que não parecia vir nem do sol nem da lua, e olhou para os olhos selvagens de Naraku, a espada ainda na mão, com a gosma preta escorrendo. Sua consciência começou a se esvair rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse agradecer a Naraku, ou condená-lo. Seus olhos se fecharam e sua expressão pareceu serena, estava em paz.

**xx**

Naraku acordou daquele longo sonho em que estava preso, sem lembranças ou sensações anteriores. Simplesmente saiu do transe e percebeu com horror Inuyasha pálido, quase morto aos seus pés, bem como uma criatura morta, o corpo de pernas e braços longos e cinzas separado da cabeça de esferas brancas e vazia.

Conteve um grito de pavor e viu que a lâmina estava suja, um sangue negro escorrendo pela lâmina brilhante de bronze. Limpou-a rapidamente no manto e se dirigiu para o cavalo,a fim de tirá-lo de cima de Inuyasha.

Enquanto cortava a garganta do cavalo, esperando que o pobre animal morresse sem dor ou demora, tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, de onde estavam, mas nada lhe vinha na cabeça, suas memórias acabavam quando suas mãos ensanguentadas – e olhando percebeu que elas ainda tinham o sangue seco de Inuyasha – se separavam do rapaz e uma escuridão o engolia. Depois disso podia lembrar algumas partes, mas eram desconexas. Fogueiras e símbolos, algo passando por sua pele, tinta talvez, tatuando aqueles símbolos, um cântico proferido pela escuridão, rostos eclipsados pelas sombras e a batida ritmada de um tambor, e então, um êxtase tão profundo que mesmo ali sentia que a garganta soltava um gemido.

Não teve coragem de tirar a roupa naquele frio e chegar se seu corpo tinha sido alvo de algum ritual, no momento, precisava salvar Inuyasha.

Murmurando um "me perdoe", Naraku cortou a barriga do cavalo quando percebeu que o animal já não mais respirava, o sangue se alastrando pela neve branca. As vísceras do cavalo se espalharam aos seus pés e Naraku levou um momento olhando para as tripas e estômago do animal rosados e imbuídos em sangue, antes de encher suas mãos e arrastá-los até Inuyasha. O sangue ainda estava quente, bem como seus órgãos, de modo que esquentariam Inuyasha por um tempo.

Quando o animal parecia quase seco, ele conseguiu levantar a carcaça e tira-la da perna do rapaz,que jazia ainda inconsciente, mas que, pelo movimento da roupa na região do peito, ainda respirava. Examinou a perna de Inuyasha, retirando uma pequena faca amolada e cortando a roupa da região, revelando um grande corte vermelho, com hematomas roxos ao redor. Deixando um suspiro escapar de alívio, Naraku percebeu que o frio e a pressão do animal tinham estancado parcialmente o ferimento, especialmente quando Inuyasha parou de se mexer. Rasgou então seu manto azulado de seda reluzente ao meio e, com um dos pedaços em mãos, fez um torniquete em Inuyasha, dando voltas apertadas do tecido em uma área acima do ferimento, para que o sangue não circulasse mais ali. Com a outra metade do pano foi partida novamente em dois e com uma das partes ele enrolou no ferimento propriamente dito, vendo a cor azul se tornar negra pelo contato com o sangue. Olhou para Inuyasha: de cima a baixo ele estava coberto de sangue e vísceras de animal, mas era um sofrimento necessário para que continuasse vivo.

Depois de feito o curativo, Naraku arrancou a pele do cavalo e o estendeu na neve fria, esperando que secasse, enquanto não, separou as patas dos cascos, procurando os maiores ossos do animal, para separar a pele do osso. Naraku não conseguia pensar na selvageria daquilo a não ser quando tocava a pele do pescoço e sentia a tinta azulada e os dedos desconhecidos que o tinham tocado ali. "Não!" – repetia para si –" foi apenas um sonho".

Depois que a pele estava seca, Naraku rasgou um pouco de tecido ensanguentado da roupa rubra de Inuyasha e conseguiu juntar os quatro ossos na base da pele, formando uma cama improvisada. Carregou um jovem com cuidado e o colocou na maca de pele, deixando um rastro vermelho na nave por onde o corpo de Inuyasha passava.

Colocou três pedaços da roupa de Inuyasha enrolados ao redor da maca e do corpo do rapaz, um em volta da barriga, outro debaixo dos braços e um nos tornozelos, de forma que Inuyasha ficasse firmemente preso a cama por três partes e não caísse no percurso.

Por fim, fez um buraco numa parte da pele branca da maca e prendeu o último pedaço do seu manto azulado nos arreios de Bleidd. Checou a temperatura de Inuyasha uma última vez, pondo a mão suavemente pela sua testa, percebendo que o calor de febre se alastrava, mas ele não mais tremia de frio. Pôs seu casaco em volta do corpo de Inuyasha e tirou alguns órgãos do contato com o rapaz. Andou um pouco pela lareira até achar o que pretendia – algumas pedras, folhas e gravetos – e fez uma fogueira improvisada.

**xx**

Naraku rezou por todo o caminho para que achassem o lugar de volta para o castelo, estavam em outra floresta, exatamente como no dia em que o velho o achara e a floresta tinha mudado, junto com seus caminhos de saída e entrada.

Sentia os dedos sensíveis por tê-los queimados na fogueira em que conseguiu assar alguns músculos e órgão do cavalo. Comeu avidamente a carne dura e amarga e quase não pode se conter em comer tudo, mas tinha que esperar Inuyasha acordar para comer mais, se o acordasse agora, ele provavelmente vomitaria. Ainda assim aquela fome, que ele não tinha sentido há algumas horas, tinha caído sobre ele em peso, fazendo sua boca salivar e formigar ao pensar nos pedaços que ainda trazia no bolso.

Bleidd trotava devagar por causa do peso extra e Naraku achou que ia perder sua sanidade. Pensamentos terríveis passaram por sua cabeça: e se não conseguissem chegar? Por quanto tempo Inuyasha viveria? Por quanto tempo duraria aquela comida? E se Inuyasha morresse e faltasse comida? Se sentia tão selvagem que teve um lampejo de si, o sangue a carne de Inuyasha em suas mãos, sua boca ensanguentada... Afastou com pavor o pensamento abanando a cabeça e cerrando violentamente os olhos.

Parou olhando para o mesmo arbusto de flores congeladas que vira a alguns minutos anteriores. Estava dando a volta em círculos. Percebeu que a luz começava a ficar escassa acima de si e o pavor de outra noite como aquela o preencheu, um desespero fez que Naraku se balançasse nervosamente em Bleidd, não sentia mais ter controle de si e o medo de que Inuyasha morresse e outra criatura o encontrasse o deixou nervoso e exasperado.

Então algo inesperado o ocorreu, algo de seus sonhos – sim porque _tinha _que ter sido um sonho – e ele fechou os olhos acalmando a respiração, ouvindo o som do nada na floresta morta, meditando por alguns momentos.

"Abra-se para mim" pensou com uma onda de calor o envolvendo.

Olhou para frente e encontrou os mesmos arbustos e árvores congeladas. Soltou um suspiro de exasperação e tornou a fechar os olhos, dessa vez sentindo uma energia fina percorre-lhe a coluna.

"Abra-se para mim" pensou com mais intensidade "agora!"

E quando voltou a olhar par frente, pôde ver a sombra do castelo em meio às brumas da noite e do frio. Estava de volta.

**xx**

Kikyo acordou do seu sono da tarde com um salto, apavorada com os gritos que entravam no seu quarto pela porta. Viu que estava sozinha na cama e correu o mais rápido que pôde para o salão de bailes, tinha alguma ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Ao chegar ao corredor viu que as pessoas comentavam escandalizadas e enojadas alguma coisa, mas eram tantos corpos a sua frente que bloqueavam sua passagem, e as vozes comentavam todas de uma vez, de forma que ela não compreendia uma palavra se quer. Quando percebeu que os seus pulinhos não adiantavam e que ela não progredia em meio a multidão, Kikyo entrou rudemente em meio a confusão de braços e pernas que se mexiam e balançavam ao seu toque, numa confusão de "licenças" e " desculpa".Chegou ao corrimão que dava vista para o salão e parou para observar, ficando pálida e chocada pelo o que via.

Inuyasha estava coberto de sangue e coisas que ela nem queria imaginar o que eram, enquanto um velho senhor o examinava. Alguns criados o limpavam e o examinavam a fim de levá-lo para um quarto para que se recuperasse.

Kikyo quis descer e ajudar, mas não conseguia se mexer de onde estava por causa das outras pessoas que a isolava. Se o salão não fosse aberto, tinha certeza que teria sufocado.

Pôde ver que no centro estavam Inu no Taisho e Naraku. O homem de cabelos brancos estava com Sesshomaru ao seu lado e olhava pra Naraku com ódio transparecendo pelo seu semblante, a testa enrugada e o maxilar contraído.

– Inu no Taisho... Eu – Naraku começou a balbuciar e só então Kikyo se atentou a sua aparência, o cabelo negro desgrenhado, a roupa rasgada e suja de sangue, o rosto abatido, envelhecido, sujo e barbado. Parecia pronto para cair no chão, mas tentava se manter de pé e com respeito no rosto ao olhar para Inu no Taisho. Assim que a sua voz grossa soou pelo salão, a multidão se calou.

Mas Inu no Taisho não esperou por uma explicação. Mais rápido do que Kikyo pôde acompanhar, o homem esbofeteou e esmurrou o rosto de Naraku largando-o soltou um grito de apreensão vendo o chão branco do salão ser maculado por finas fitas vermelhas de sangue. Ainda assim Naraku não caiu, ele sacou a espada a tempo de apoiá-la no chão, pendendo todo o seu corpo sobre ela. A reação arrancou um sorriso sarcástico de Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru permaneceu inabalável, como se ignorante acerca do que se passava.

– Você quase matou o meu filho! Por que o deixou sair debaixo de tal tempo? Você é um imbecil inútil!

Naraku voltou-se para Inu no Taisho e Kikyo pode ver que se olhavam diretamente nos olhos. Pela expressão de ódio, ela esperou que Naraku revidasse a tapa e o murro, mas ele deixou um suspiro exalar e sua expressão passou para a mais pura serenidade. Naraku fez uma intensa reverencia para Inu no Taisho e saiu sem olhar para trás do salão. A multidão voltou a se mexer, ainda mais nervosa do que antes e Kikyo disparou pela escadaria o mais rápido que podia contra as pessoas em seu caminho.

Só parou quando entrou em um pequeno e mal arrumado quarto, a pouca mobília de madeira descascando e olhou para Naraku sentado na cama que parecia pequena para o seu tamanho, apoiada no canto do lugar. Foi se aproximando lentamente, a visão dos cortes e hematomas causados por Inu no Taisho lhe causava agonia e aversão, queria ajudá-lo, mas antes de sentar foi aparada pelo braço dele.

– Saia daqui! – disse grosseiramente ainda sem voltar os olhos para ela. De perto, a aparência dele era ainda mais selvagem. – quero descansar.

– Só quero ajudar – insistiu como uma criança teimosa.

Naraku sorriu com veneno nos lábios e finalmente olhou para ela. Kikyo teve um sobressalto: Não conhecia aqueles olhos escuros e teve medo, percebendo que estavam os dois sozinhos ali e que a pessoa mais próxima deveria estar a muitos quartos de distância.

– Já tive cortes piores – ele falou, o olhar intenso sobre ela. – isso é bobagem – falou apontando para o rosto.

Kikyo não pestanejou mais e ia sair quando percebeu que ele tinha se levantado, ficando como uma sombra gigante sobre ela. Kikyo se encolheu e tentou sair o mais rápido que podia mas, de algum modo, ele chegou na porta primeiro, lhe barrando a passagem.

– Na verdade, acho que sei como pode me ajudar – falou e sorriu, um sorriso diabólico que fez Kikyo se arrepender de tentar ajudá-lo. Antes que ela falasse mais, ele a puxou e a encurralou na parede, apertando seus corpos com tanta força que Kikyo achou que seus ossos seriam os próximos e quebrar sob o peso daquele homem. A respiração ficou difícil e Kikyo gemeu de desconforto. – Tenho frio – ele procurou com as mãos a barra do vestido de Kikyo e a levantou, até que Kikyo sentiu suas mãos ásperas e frias subindo pela sua panturrilha, parando nas coxas e massageando a pele daquele lugar – e também fome – falou em um sussurro, os lábios se aproximando do pescoço sensível de Kikyo, a respiração quente do homem conta a sua pele.

Fechou os olhos, incerta do que sentia e do que esperava quando ele a largou suavemente e saiu do caminho do porta, deixando uma Kikyo zonza e envergonhada correr de volta para o corredor. Kikyo sentiu depois de um tempo, repassando a memória, que outro sentimento a tomava e teve vergonha de si mesma ao admiti-lo: frustração.


	12. Chapter 12

Kikyo passou a mão nos olhos quando as letras começaram a dançar à sua frente. Seus olhos tinham começado a falhar nos últimos anos. Devia ser por isso que os contos de fadas são falavam sobre as princesas depois do "Felizes para Sempre", elas ficaram velhas, o casamento não se mostrava o bastante pra sustentar o felizes ou o para sempre, a visão delas começava a embaçar.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, a visão das cartas e dos mapas ainda marcados no escuro de suas pálpebras, lembrando do que ela tinha se tornado nos últimos anos, e ela não podia deixar de se lembrar da princesa Kikyo. Onde estava aquela menina? A menina malcriada, teimosa que amava os cavalos, o céu e os livros? Onde foi que nesse percurso sanguinolento que a vida da Kikyo do presente tomou, que a menina se perdeu? E olhando para o espelho, vendo seu rosto marcado pelo tempo e o corpo pelas cicatrizes, Kikyo chorava pelo reflexo no espelho que ainda era capaz de ver, seus olhos negros um dia tão brilhantes e seus lábios tão vermelhos tinha desbotado, mesmo a sua pele um dia tão brilhante e branca agora estava cinza.

Às vezes, no meio da noite, Kikyo era acordada pelos fantasmas do passado. Ela sentia o cheiro do perfume das irmãs a cada esquina silenciosa e, ás vezes, nos momentos em que não conseguia mais distinguir realidade e imaginação, ela ouvia suas risadas, aquelas que eram soltas nos tempos em que não tinham nada com o que se preocupar, quando eram tão felizes. Mas o pior era sua constante apreensão com a janela do quarto. Ela olhava incansavelmente através dela, por horas a fio ou tomada por um repentino raio de intuição, uma necessidade que consertar o passado e pela janela ela o via partir centenas de vezes. Na maior parte das vezes ela ainda chorava e tremia como se a visão fosse real e nada podia convencê-la do contrário, a mesma pergunta repetida no vazio todas as vezes: "Por que? Por que esta me deixando?". Quando o desespero era insuportável ela arriscadamente saía no meio da noite, o ombro para sempre machucado rangendo e seus joelhos encontravam a terra fria, as lágrimas sendo a chuva da grama. A noite, mais uma vez como sempre foi, era a única testemunha, antes da sua alegria e agora do seu sofrimento e, penalizada por aquela visão, fazia com que as estrelas cantassem ate que Kikyo marchasse pra casa, desolada mas sem lágrimas.

Algumas poucas vezes ela o via partir com indiferença e, menos ainda, ficava feliz por ele ir embora, mas tudo isso ia embora quando ela ousava olhar pela janela de novo, então as velhas sensações a tomavam.

Mas ela não conseguia não chegar perto do pequeno retângulo de vidro que separava o quarto da noite.

xx

Rin fechou o livro depois que passou a última página, suspirando. Tinha sido um bom livro ainda que ela o tivesse lido mil vezes por mil autores diferente em mil dias diferentes. Ela estava bem farta daquelas mocinhas tão indefesas e daqueles homens tão galantes, será que a vida real é assim? E, como quem procura sua alma gêmea, ela foi até a estante alta do pai para achar outro livro que a interessasse, e que os Deuses a ajudassem a não ser a mesma coisa porque ela não tinha nada o que no castelo fazer até que toda a neve derretesse. Pintar estava fora de questão, não depois do que Sesshomaru tinha feito, não depois de iludi-la de novo.

Ela começou a passar os títulos na estante sem ver, um ódio formando dentro de si quando acidentalmente puxou um livro mal colocado, que por sua vez, derrubou outro livro, grande o bastante para fazer um alto barulho de "bum!" que ecoou pelas paredes longamente quando chegou ao chão.

Rin desceu da pequena escada na qual estava apoiada, os ombros ainda nas orelhas, e espiou avidamente para saber se alguém tinha se alarmado com o barulho, mas nem mesmo um criado apareceu pela porta enorme de mogno. Ainda tomando um cuidado irracional, Rin se inclinou sobre o grande volume de capa preta, sem título algum que mostrasse sua origem.

Ela abriu cuidadosamente e seu olfato foi o primeiro a sentir, o cheiro de morfo tomando a sala. Ela passou a mão em uma das páginas amarelas e foi a vez do seu tato sentir a delicadeza daquelas páginas que já deveriam ter visto gerações passando-as rapidamente, tristes, felizes ou desesperadas com o que suas palavras expressavam. Por fim sua visão sentiu quando Rin viu o que estava no livro, um conjunto de palavras de um alfabeto desconhecido valsavam a sua frente, as letras um pouco borradas, o que fez com que a princesa percebesse que o livro tinha sido escrito à mão. As imagens eram de veados de chifres enormes banhados sob a luz da lua, e fadas dançando em lareiras abertas ao sol, e flores que ela apostava que Kikyo nunca tinha visto e, á medida que as páginas passavam as imagens iam mudando para homens com chifres e mulheres deformadas e...

Rin fechou o livro, o coração batendo violentamente. Ela sentia como se estivesse fazendo algo proibido, como se alguém a estivesse espiando naquele exato momento e, mesmo que não tenha entendido as últimas imagens, ela sabia que ali tinha sofrimento e morte, ela sentia isso.

A Princesa levantou do seu lugar e colocou o pesado livro rapidamente na estante. "Isso não deveria estar aqui" ela falava para si mesma, "eu nunca mais vou abri-lo novamente". Com esse pensamento ela pegou alguns livros cujas capas e títulos lhe eram triviais e saiu correndo da biblioteca, mas, de um modo estranho, sentiu que o livro a seguiu até seu quarto.

xx

Em uma manhã particularmente ensolarada uma caravana se aproximava do território apelidado no continente de Milênio de Ouro. Entretanto, os olhos enrugados e quase cegos da matriarca já tinham visto aquele reino com outro nome, ela o conhecia desde que aquelas terras verdes e vivas tinham o nome de Terra da Lua ou Montanhas do Cervo. De fato tinha mudado muito de nomes desde a grande guerra, e ela desejou, tirando uma carta do seu baralho, que não só o nome tivesse mudado.

A carta do Caixão. Ela já percebia seus resultados, fazia muito tempo desde que não mudavam de um lugar para outro, mas Odessa tinha sido uma boa cidade e recebia muito bem os feiticeiros e ciganos, ainda assim a proposta que tinham recebido era irrecusável. O Rei deveria estar muito desesperado.

Outra carta: O anel. Também de fato tinham feito boas relações comerciais nos últimos tempos. Mesmo que não tivesse a ver com as cartas, a grandiosidade e força da sua tribo eram fruto daqueles bons tempos.

Uma última carta: As nuvens. Simbolizava que uma tempestade estava por vir. A mulher levantou as sobrancelhas, ah sim, ela tinha visto aquela carta uma única vez na vida, há algum tempo atrás. "O arco Iris não durará muito uh?".

Antes que ela tirasse uma última carta do seu baralho para ver que futuro se abria diante de si, sentindo o ar mudar pelo prenuncio de uma visão que estava se formando, a cortina com pequenos sinos na ponta balançou e ela sentiu a presença de alguém encher o aposento.

– Vovó, estamos perto do castelo. – falou um rapaz alto, a pele bronzeada pelo sol dos países que conhecera. Ele havia crescido tanto!

– Estou indo meu filho. Traga-me um chá antes, se for possível, sim? – ela olhou para os olhos azuis do neto que assentiu e se retirou.

Sim, uma tempestade estava chegando, e não ia demorar muito.

* * *

_Amanhã tenho prova, seminário, atividade... e estou aqui! Me deu uma saudade tão grande dessa fic... E esse capítulo foi particularmente rápido eu nem mesmo queria deixar de escreve-lo, mas se eu estiver com o mesmo humor, escrevo no próximo final de semana sim? Beijos de luz 3_


	13. Chapter 13

"Eu não acredito que estamos discutindo por essa tolice, de novo!" Kagome pensou tentando não se concentrar no que Inuyasha falava. Nas últimas semanas desde que se reencontraram ela tinha descoberto que pequenas divergências causavam brigas desnecessárias entre eles. No começo ela se magoava profundamente e o dia ficava cinza por uma eternidade. Depois que descobriu que a fúria de Inuyasha se esvaía com a mesma rapidez que vinha e como no outro dia ele parecia simplesmente nem se lembrar da briga que tiveram, claramente não tão incomodado como ela, o sentimento de tristeza passou só à irritação. Agora ela se limitava em bufar e revirar os olhos diante das suas reclamações tolas, sobre como um deles era todo por querer fazer algo que o outro não queria... Motivos tão fúteis que não duravam um dia na cabeça dela ou dele.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e desejou ver outro rapaz. O rapaz que ela ansiou anos para reencontrar, seu amigo de infância e melhor companheiro de brincadeiras que tivera. Os anos de separação fermentaram na mente dela diversos cenários em que eles estavam juntos e nos seus sonhos, Inuyasha sempre lhe dizia as coisas que ela esperava ouvir, fazia o que ela esperava que fizesse. Durante dez anos ela vivera com o fantasma daquele rapaz e, agora vendo a verdade, era difícil não se sentir desapontada. Tudo era tão mais fácil e bonito nos sonhos! As pessoas não tinham defeitos e o ar era sempre perfumado.

Cansada daquela situação se virou abruptamente para voltar para o castelo, não se aborreceria com mais uma daquelas brigas, talvez fosse hora de acordar do sonho e perceber que o rapaz por quem se apaixonou era algo fruto de sua imaginação e não algo real, afinal, o que tinha depois desses anos? Não o conhecia.

Antes de passar pela porta que dava para a sala dos espelhos o braço dela foi puxado com força e ela se obrigou a olhar para aqueles olhos cor de âmbar e algo dentro deles, algo indômito se moveu fazendo seu coração saltar uma batida, ele se aproximou perigosamente dela, os narizes se tocando e sua respiração quase faltou. Ela tirou a mão de Inuyasha suavemente do braço sem tirar os olhos dos dele e se obrigou a entrar, murmurando algo sobre decidirem a questão depois. Ainda assim sentia o olhar dele queimando em suas costas. Talvez o rapaz dos seus sonhos não fosse uma completa mentira e, pensando assim, sorriu consigo mesma correndo as escadas, ansiosa por falar com Sango e escrever em seu diário o que havia acontecido ignorante de que, naquele curto momento, estavam sendo observados.

xx

Rin andou nervosamente de um lado para o outro, a camisola branca balançando com a brisa da janela. Nenhuma leitura mais a agradava, ela tinha tentado ler todos os livros que tinha conseguido pegar na biblioteca do pai naquele dia, mas estava obviamente intrigada e curiosa com aquele que sabia ser proibido. Rin tentara falar com o pai diversas vezes sobre o que encontrou no seu escritório mas algo, que no começo ela pensou ser apenas covardia mas agora se apossava dela como algum tipo de feitiço, não deixava uma palavra só sair da sua boca, apenas algumas palavras soltas que não ofereciam nenhuma explicação ao pai.

Ela agora andava nervosamente como tinha andando nos últimos dias, o velho dilema de ir ou não outra vez na biblioteca e olhá-lo só mais uma vez... Talvez as imagens que tinha visto eram resultados do cansaço do dia, do ressentimento por Sesshomaru e da pouca luz do local, e ela precisava ver aquelas paginas para tirar aquela dúvida e dormir sem ser incomodada por aqueles sonhos.

Ah sim, os sonhos. Eles a fazia acordar molhada em seu suor, a respiração acelerada e as pernas bambas, como as visões estranhas que andava tendo nas últimas semanas. Uma variedade de figuras sem nexo adentrava pela noite em sua cabeça, um cervo correndo pela mata verde, seu pelo ruivo brilhante sob o sol do crepúsculo, os pássaros cantando em uma lareira florida e fechada, no coração de uma floresta e então a noite chegava e ela ouvia o bater de tambores num lugar ainda mais nas entranhas da floresta, suas pernas a traíam e ela seguia sempre para dentro, em direção aos tambores. Ali os sonhos de Rin se misturavam, alguns caminhos que ela poderia tomar, todos sendo mostrados de uma vez nesse universo em que tudo era possível dos sonhos. Ela se via dançando nua ao redor de uma fogueira, conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue e tinta no seu corpo, que era acompanhado por uma dezena de olhares, mas que o rosto lhe eram apenas um borrão. Outra vez ela se via no alto de um penhasco e, embaixo de si, o mar se estendia prateado pela luz da lua e convidativo. E então Rin se jogava e parecia que algo abria os braços para recebê-la nas águas violentas do mar à baixo mas ela sempre acordava nessa hora nervosa e tonta. Às vezes as imagens que tinha visto no livro eram mais comuns e ela sentia os dedos calejados das velhas deformadas pintando seu corpo com tinta de isátis e homens com chifres lhe tomavam o corpo e a jovem acordava sufocando um grito, tão reais os sonhos eram.

Ultimamente seus sonhos eram mais calmos, na maioria das vezes ela se via submersa na água do que acreditava ser um lago fundo, a água mais turva a cada minuto. O sol passava do amarelo ao vermelho em um dia que durava uma eternidade e ela podia jurar que escutava uma música ou um choro, não conseguia distinguir, vir da superfície. O som permanecia com ela o dia todo, ás vezes depois que acordava ainda conseguia ouvi-lo por um bom tempo até que as irmãs acordavam e a melodia desaparecia com o vento, algumas vezes ela tinha ouvido o lamento musical em momentos inoportunos e estranhos, como um dia que estava lendo na varanda ou quando o pai lhe dizia algo de importante.

Por fim respirou fundo e virou-se para a porta. Olharia o livro, era apenas um livro, que mal teria? Livros nunca fazem o mal. Ainda assim ela sentia que estava fazendo algo proibido e só saiu depois de se certificar de que todos os corredores no caminho que ligava seu quarto à biblioteca estavam livres.

A porta fez um barulho alto ao ser destrancada, protestando contra a intrusão de Rin. Ela entrou na ponta dos pés, e olhou rapidamente as lombadas na estante, seria fácil achar o que ela procurava, ele singular entre os outros. Por fim ela viu a capa grossa de couro escondida por outros livros, como se eles não quisessem que ela o achasse. Rin pegou o livro rapidamente e, sem demoras, correu para o quarto, só parando quando achou que estava segura já na sua cama.

Ela alisou a capa mais uma vez, sentindo a presença do livro na sua mão, seu peso e por fim abriu decidida a lê-lo. A primeira história se chamava "A Senhora das fadas" e contava sobre uma fada comum, ainda que muito bela, era escolhida para ser a senhora das fadas em seu pequeno reino cheio de flores e animais, mas apenas se passasse nos testes que lhe eram impostos.

Outra história tinha o título de "Mavin Tikhonov", um ladrão que entrava numa casa proibida que, segundo os aldeões era de uma bruxa. Lá dentro, se deparava com um pavão de penas de rubi e ouro. Ansioso por ter aquela relíquia que lhe traria lucros exorbitantes Mavin não olhou para as teias de aranha gigantes que se estendiam por toda a casa e passavam ao lado de seu rosto. Por fim, antes de chegar ao pavão, as teias o prendiam e o herói descobria que se tratava de cabelo de uma bruxa e não teias de aranha.

As histórias tomavam rumos cada vez mais violentos, como os sonhos e visões de Rin e ela decidiu parar numa historia chamada "Zolotaya Zemlya" a fim de relaxar. Quando olhou para o céu não se surpreendeu que toda a manhã e a maior parte da tarde tinham passado, e menos que algo dentro dela tinha mudado a cada página daquele livro.

xx

Kikyo saiu furiosa pela porta oposta a que Kagome tinha entrado na sala dos espelhos. Aqueles olhares, como o casamento dela daria certo se Inuyasha olhava daquele jeito para sua irmã e a tratava apenas com certa cortesia? Kikyo apertou os punhos enquanto sentia o sol queimar-lhe violentamente a face, misturando-se ao ódio que sentia por Inuyasha ou Kagome ou qualquer pessoa que estivesse em seu caminho. Só parou quando as ondas do mar batiam levemente em seus pés, calmas e límpidas, o céu ainda acinzentado por causa do inverno, o vento frio aliviando o calor de suas bochechas. Ela fechou os olhos para saborear aquela paz por alguns minutos quando uma voz a despertou:

– Você ainda está me perseguindo?

Kikyo olhou nervosamente para o lado, alarmada com a intrusão e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver que ele parecia também um tanto envergonhado com a lembrança de todos aqueles encontros, ainda mais o último.

– Quem me persegue é você! – ela falou sorrindo e viu Naraku sorrir de volta, um sol naquele rosto onde parecia sempre noite.

– Escute, da última vez que nos vimos... Eu não estava em mim. Eu dormira e comera pouco em dias, peço que me perdoe – os olhos negros dele se viraram do mar para ela e dela pro mar de novo e Kikyo sentiu como se um feitiço segurasse sua língua, hipnotizada pela visão do perfil dele. Ela se encolheu um pouco com o peso da lembrança e murmurou que estava tudo bem mas sentia que era arrastada cada vez mais para baixo naquela profundeza que ele era.

– Inu no Taisho me baniu do seu exército. – Naraku falou simplesmente quando ela reparou sua ausência na corte e Kikyo pode sentir que uma amargura violenta o impedia de dizer mais. Também a surpresa não a deixou dizer nada.

– Mas você não parece melhor, o que houve? – Naraku perguntou finalmente a olhando nos olhos e Kikyo sentiu o ar dos pulmões se esvair. Apenas com um olhar. Como ele conseguia? Ela puxou sua mão em resposta e ele soube que ela nada diria sobre o que a incomodava, mas os cavalos sempre sabiam.

xx

Naraku voltou para a cabana no último horário quando o sol já estava atrás das montanhas, provavelmente comeria os restos como jantar, se tivessem restos. A única coisa boa de ter sido banido do exército de Inu no Taisho era a liberdade de ir e vir a hora que desejasse, mas como seria liberdade se ele ainda não conseguia se soltar às amarras daquele general, se morreria de fome se tentasse viver por conta própria? "Um servo cavaleiro ou um cavaleiro servo?" o velho tinha perguntado e agora Naraku sabia a resposta, agora ele era ninguém, um fracassado.

Naraku deitou na cama pequena já sabendo que aquela seria outra noite sem comida e tentou pensar em algo para fazer, alguma coisa na qual fosse bom e pudesse oferecer em uma cidade; Odessa não ficava longe e muitos senhores poderiam querer os serviços de um cavalariço ou um guarda. Mas qual seria a real mudança? Ele teria dias de fome como estava tendo agora, pior, não teria onde dormir e o sucesso dependia da sorte, a qual ele não tinha nenhuma.

Nos últimos dias tinha evitado rispidamente Inuyasha, não deixando de culpá-lo pela posição em que estava agora. "Se Inuyasha não tivesse se chateado porque alguma vadia o magoou derrubando chá no seu colo ou virando o rosto para ele, talvez eu ainda tivesse alguma perspectiva, ou pelo menos jantar hoje."

Naraku decidiu pensar na única coisa que, em todos esses dias o tinham feito ignorar a dor e a raiva que tinha dentro do peito, afogá-las e fingir que não iriam explodir alguma hora. O rosto de Kikyo lhe surgiu à mente e ele sentiu seu estômago relaxar, seu alimento sendo apenas memórias. Kikyo passara a tarde toda conversando com ele, falaram sobre os livros que gostavam, sobre os cavalos e ela lhe explicou sobre as flores que encontravam no caminho. A conversa fluía muito bem com ela, a jovem claramente era uma menina esperta e inteligente. Assim como ele, Kikyo também era incomodada por algo, mas Naraku não sabia o que era e não queria pressioná-la a dizer, nesse momento ela era sua única amiga e ele não a trataria mal. Pensou nela até que o sono chegasse e mesmo neles ela estava lá, sua presença etérea e seus lábios muito próximos.

xx

Do alto da colina os homens observavam. O exército estava sem posição para ir ao Oeste, a terra tinha se tornando estéril à medida que seus garanhões negros mexiam nervosamente as patas por cima da vegetação pouca onde até pouco tempo tudo estava coberto de neve.

O sol ali nunca nascia, apenas sua silhueta aparecia levemente por detrás dos morros e da floresta de nome Nochnoy Les, que significava "Floresta da Noite". Os dois homens olharam para o exército abaixo e um sorriso surgiu de seus dentes pontudos e amarelados. O mais velho coberto em uma capa negra olhou para o homem ao seu lado, o vento frio lhes açoitando. — Chegou a hora. — ele falou simplesmente em uma língua que as novas cidades não conheceriam. Um aceno de cabeça foi a resposta e então o homem fez um sinal e o exército se pôs em marcha pelo vale, a terra tremendo abaixo de seus pés. 


	14. Chapter 14

A tribo dos lobos desembarcou aos primeiros raios do sol quando a terra estava úmida pelo orvalho matinal. O rei e Inu no Taisho foram pessoalmente ao encontro do clã e supervisionaram todo o desembarque da tribo e suas devidas acomodações, que ficaram em um castelo próximo ao do Rei.

Uma mulher baixa e de profundas rugas marcadas na pele amorenada desceu ao encontro dos homens. Ela usava mantos com bordados em fortes core de vermelho bordado com fios de ouro, segundo a tradição da tribo dos lobos, o vermelho bordado com ouro simboliza bons ganhos comerciais e contratos; os cabelos da mulher estavam presos em duas longas tranças que desciam pelas laterais do corpo até a cintura, ele era uma mistura de prata e negro, simbolizando uma juventude que não queria sair daquele corpo. O topo da cabeça era enfeitado com flores e acessórios que o Rei poderia dizer, só de olhar, que eram de ouro, uma profusão de brincos enormes, pulseiras e pintura corporal se fundiam naquela mulher.

– Sua Majestade! – ela falou fazendo uma reverência – ou devo chamá-lo de Ivan? Ainda lembra-se do nome que foi lhe dado ao nascer?

O Rei sorriu e retribuiu a reverência. O som do próprio nome lhe parecia estranho, ele tinha o deixado de usar há vinte anos atrás. Agora ele era 'Sua Majestade', ou 'Rei', uma pessoa reduzida a um título. Mas aquela mulher parecia saber muito bem quem ele era.

– Kaede! Espero que a senhora não se incomode de não ficar no castelo conosco, aqui será mais confortável para o seu povo e não é muito longe de nós. Voltaremos mais tarde, eu e Inu no Taisho, para falar sobre o motivo pelo qual nós a chamamos.

A mulher sorriu em consentimento e entrou na construção de tijolos cinzas que era o outro castelo do rei Ivan.

* * *

– Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Eu o vi crescer, que diabos! Você ficará como criado até que acerte as contas comigo, tem que me pagar pelo o seu treinamento, roupas e comida durante toda a vida. – Inu no Taisho escreveu mais alguma coisa no papel e murmurou algo para si mesmo – nem pense em fugir dessa responsabilidade, digo a você que é a melhor oportunidade que tem. O inverno está acabando, mas você vai morrer se tentar ir daqui para Odessa ou Kiev tentar a vida sozinho.

– E o que é que eu tenho aqui? Eu não como há uma semana Inu no Taisho – Naraku finalmente olhou para o homem à sua frente. Inu no Taisho nunca envelheceria ao que parecia – eu vou ficar a vida toda como criado então? De que me vale uma vida assim? – aquele sentimento de ultimamente voltou com tanta violência que Naraku perdeu o ar. _Ódio._ Muito ódio.

Inu no Taisho ficou olhando para ele por alguns longos minutos, o tempo escorrendo como a neve derretendo lá fora.

– Haverá uma guerra, dentro de alguns meses ou anos. Nós vamos precisar de soldados, você pode ir e, se voltar, ignoro suas dívidas comigo e você pode ir embora para onde quiser. E você também não será mais da patente de antes, será apenas um cadete.

Naraku fitou o terreno estéril, a terra escura e úmida os raios de sol embaçados pelas nuvens. Ele percebeu como o mundo era lindo, como o fazia feliz aquela contemplação trivial do mundo exterior, da natureza, tão selvagem como ele próprio, mas só percebia isso quando sentia um sabor amargo da boca. Morte. Ele morreria. Tinha certeza de que essa guerra que estava por fim, por mais tola que fosse o acabaria. Ele já estava morrendo de fome e a situação só tendia a piorar na guerra, ademais o papel de peão que Inu no Taisho lhe oferecia tinha as piores armas, qualquer o destruiria. Naraku sentiu um desespero mudo aquecer seu coração, ele queria viver! Nunca tinha percebido isso até agora em que tudo o arrastava em direção contrária como a correnteza do mar o arrastando pra dentro quando ele tinha mais esperanças de alcançar a costa. Viver sendo servo durante uma vida toda e ver o lembrete da opulência de Inu no Taisho e do Rei ou morrer em campo de batalha tendo ninguém para lembrar dele depois? Ele não sabia mais dizer. A vontade de viver que relampejou dentro dele se apagou tão subitamente quanto tinha surgido e Naraku começou a desejar o oposto.

– Vou ter que ir a uma reunião agora. – Inu no Taisho falou se levantando da mesa e indo em direção a um criado que o esperava na porta com ordens do próprio Rei. – conversaremos sobre isso depois.

Então o General saiu e deixou Naraku sozinho para contemplar a própria desgraça. Por que era mesmo que ele estava naquela situação? Inuyasha já estava praticamente curado ainda que de certo mancaria por um tempo.

Naraku saiu pela porta onde Inu no Taisho tinha passado minutos atrás e sentiu seu corpo pesado. Uma dor pungente no estômago aumentava e diminuía como as notas de um piano em sua barriga. Ele pararia com aquela dor, ah sim! Ele apressou-se pelos corredores até o quarto, um brilho estranho estava nos seus olhos, Naraku finamente se libertaria de tudo e aquela expectativa o excitava.

Entrou na pequena cabana dos servos em que vinha morando e viu que não tinha ninguém ali para testemunhar o que ele faria. Imagens de si mesmo no futuro brilhavam em sua mente, pela primeira vez muito clara em uma semana. Naraku procurou algo na pequena trouxa que guardava seus poucos pertences e achou o que queria: O punhal de sua formatura no exército. Tinha sido no ano anterior e ele estava tão feliz na época... Aquele punhal parecia oferecer o mundo a Naraku, mas agora oferecia mais do que isso, oferecia a morte. Um alívio daquela dor que o matava lentamente todo dia; ele faria todo o trabalho agora.

Tirou a blusa de algodão velho e tirou o punhal da bainha lentamente, sentindo o nervosismo como decerto sentiria o sangue escorrer das das próprias veias. Naraku apoiou a ponta afiada do punhal contra a pele da barriga e viu uma gota escarlate macular sua pele tão alva, escorrendo em direção ao chão.

Os pensamentos dele estavam embaralhados. Ele pensava nos pais que nunca conheceu e em toda a sua trajetória de vida até ali, quão pouco foram seus momentos de felicidade... Fechou os olhos para parar uma tontura que o ninava levemente de um lado para o outro e o punhal vacilou em suas mãos ao pensar em Kikyo. Ele o segurou firme quando lembrou que nunca poderia ser sequer amigo dela, servos não eram amigos de princesas. Por fim apertou mais a lâmina contra a barriga, já que não tinha forças para enfiá-la rapidamente e acabar com tudo de maneira mais limpa.

A faca pareceu entrar alguns centímetros mas parou e Naraku sentiu uma movimentação ao seu lado antes que algo quente pousasse em suas mãos. Ele tentou enfiar o punhal de novo mas percebeu que esse calor estava puxando suas mãos na direção contrária.

O som parecia muito distante à princípio mas ele começou a ouvi-lo com mais clareza, como se emergisse do fundo de um lago. Era apenas uma palavra repetida em um tom de desespero: seu próprio nome. Naraku por fim o ouviu muito claramente e sentiu a pressão desesperada que outras mãos faziam na sua a fim de parar a trajetória do punhal.

– Naraku! – a voz pareceu mais alto do que nunca e ele finalmente abriu os olhos. Lá estava ela. Ele nem conseguia acreditar que chorava por ele. Ela gritava seu nome à beira da loucura e fazia o máximo de força que conseguia nas mãos dele, o calor da vida dela emanando para as mãos dele. Ao lado dela ele percebeu vários tecidos coloridos, não, não eram tecidos, era comida, os mais variados tipos de bolos e frutas e coisas que a visão dele ainda não reconhecia. Naraku sorriu grato para ela e sentiu uma paz incomum recair sobre si. Largou o punhal antes de ser engolido pela escuridão.

* * *

Inu no Taisho e o rei Ivan olharam para a pequena mulher curvada de pele morena que era Kaede. O neto dela, um rapagão alto e musculoso chamado Kouga olhava apreensivo e arredio para os dois homens, pronto para defender a avó de qualquer ameaça.

O silêncio na sala era tamanho que era possível de se ouvir o mar quebrando nas rochas abaixo do penhasco, até que o rei decidiu quebrar o vazio constrangedor que tinha se instalado entre eles.

– Então lady Kaede, você deve saber o motivo de eu tê-la chamado aqui mas repetirei. Uma batalha se aproxima, não acho que será uma grande ameaça mas pretendemos ter o máximo de reforços ao nosso lado – ele pausou observando a expressão atenciosa dela – o estranho é que esses homens estão partindo de Nochnoy Les o que nos deixa apreensivos já que há muito tempo essa região está desabitada... – parou subitamente ao ver a expressão nos olhos de Kaede, ela parecia apreensiva com a menção ao lugar.

Ivan olhou para Inu no Taisho e uma compreensão silenciosa passou pelos dois. Nochnoy Les era o lar do povo de Kaede antes da grande guerra há duas décadas. Depois que a área fora totalmente destruída, de tal modo que nenhuma planta florescia naquele chão, antes fértil e fofo e agora estéril, eles tornaram-se nômades como forma de ganhar a vida. Kaede mesmo fora uma feiticeira muito rica, vivendo da tradição que se derramava naquele povo durante milênios. Agora todas as forças pareciam fracas e não nasciam mais crianças com o dom da magia. Quanto a Nochnoy Les, nenhum ser humano pareceu viver lá desde então, por isso a menção sobre um exército marchando tendo as terras vazias da floresta negra como ponto de partida era uma grande surpresa.

– Precisamos de combatentes e de pessoas que conheçam o terreno Kaede. Podemos contar com você para convencer o povo das fadas e a sua tribo? Nos lhe daremos uma boa quantia em dinheiro pelos rapazes e moças que forem lutar. – Inu no Taisho finalizou olhando firmemente para a velha, esperando algum sinal de concordância.

– Queremos algum lugar para ficar. – Kaede falou depois de um longo silêncio. – vocês nos devem isso, sabem disso. Não aguentamos mais essa vida de andarilhos, precisamos de um lugar só nosso. Ou isso ou nada feito.

– Será providenciado. – falou o rei com um suspiro – amanhã todos os generais que conhecemos virão até aqui, espero que você compareça Kaede, seria de suma importância sua opinião.

Kaede sorriu mas nada disse, ela aproximou-se do rei e pegou sua mão com sua própria mão delicada e enrugada e começou a ler.

– Você terá um laço muito forte formado com alguém muito importante – falou Kaede sorrindo – , suas terras continuarão férteis e suas filhas saudáveis – então seu sorriso começou a desaparecer, dando lugar a uma expressão de horror e logo ela estava com o cenho franzido, como se lendo a mesma linha tantas vezes para certificar-se de que ela dizia mesmo o que dizia – alguém do passado irá voltar Ivan! Ah meus Deuses! E eu vejo... – os olhos de Kaede rolaram e ela caiu no chão em meio aos gritos dos homens da sala.

* * *

Rin levou seu livro para a a biblioteca a fim de ler em paz. O quarto estava uma bagunça e as irmãs não paravam de gritar e discutir sobre quem pegou o que e qual vestido usar naquele dia. Quando Kikyo saiu furtivamente e Kagome sentou-se para conversar com Sango, ela foi para o grande salão rodeado de estantes.

Os últimos dias tinham sido irreais para Rin. Ela só conseguia pensar no livro. Seus sonhos eram infestados de imagens que saíam diretamente das páginas amareladas e antigas. Rin mal conseguia dormir, já que toda vez seus sonhos a levavam em lugar tão profundos dentro de si que ela não sabia que existia e Rin tentava fugir desse lugar e do que quer que habitasse nele.

Certo dia, quando não tinha conseguido dormir, consumida pela ansiedade e pelo livro, ela tinha ido deixá-lo na biblioteca disposta a nunca mais abri-lo. Pôs o livro na estante e saiu tentando dizer para si mesma que a partir dali ela voltaria a pintar e faria qualquer outra coisa que não voltar para a biblioteca por um bom tempo. O dia passou devagar. Rin achou nas irmãs seu refúgio mas ela pareciam cheias de segredos e aquilo assustou a princesa caçula, desde quando tinham segredos entre si? Aquelas meninas que penteavam o cabelo umas das outras e dormiam juntas não poderiam ter construído tantas barreiras entre si mesmas, mas ela não poderia julgar, também tinha seus segredos. Como dizer a elas o que sentia por Sesshomaru se nem ela sabia explicar? "vou reverter isso. Vou contar tudo para elas e elas para mim e nenhum segredo se instalará entre nós!" ela pensou determinada. Quando a noite chegou e rin tentou pegar as sapatilhas leves para as roupas de dormir dentro do pequeno armário que era seu, sua mão bateu em algo duro e liso e ela não pôde conter o grito ao ver que era o livro. As irmãs, ela tinha certeza, não sabiam da existência daquilo, então como ele poderia parar ali?

Desde então ela tentou se livrar dele dos mais variados modos. Da última vez tinha o jogado pelo penhasco e o viu ser engolido pelo mar faminto. Quando o encontrou de novo do armário já não se assustava mais e sim ria, era como brincar de esconde esconde e ela continuou a lê-lo e sentir aquela ansiedade inexplicável crescer.

– O livro quer dizer algo para você. Afie seus ouvidos. – uma voz feminina soou atrás dela e Rin se virou abruptamente. Deparou-se com uma mulher baixa e enfeitada como um boneca na sua frente.

– Eu não sei o que ele quer, tentei me livrar dele... Você conhece esse livro? – Rin questionou à mulher desconhecida. Ao invés de responder à sua pergunta, a mulher sentou-se no banco próximo ao da princesa e tirou uma escova do manto. Ela pegou as madeixas negras e longas de Rin nas pequenas mãos e começou a pentear.

– Era uma vez – ela começou – uma bela donzela, ainda que plebeia. Ela era apaixonada por um rapaz de feição bonita mas de coração ambicioso. Ainda sim eles planejavam se casar e serem felizes juntos, mas num belo dia uma carruagem quebrou em seu humilde vilarejo. Que surpresa saber que ali estava a princesa do reino! O rapaz rapidamente consertou a carruagem e ficou impressionado com a beleza da jovem princesa. O rei, vendo muito potencial no jovem, o ofereceu a mão de sua filha, o que o jovem aceitou de bom grado pois queria, o mais rápido possível, sair daquele lugar pobre. O coração da pobre moça ficou devastado! No dia do casamento do rapaz ela se afogou num grande lago negro. O rapaz, sentindo que algo estava errado, correu para salvá-la... mas era tarde demais. O desespero o puxou para o fundo do lado onde a sua amada estava morta e os deus, penalizados por aquela situação, permitiram que o casal fosse feliz em um lugar só deles, além da lagoa e desse mundo cheio de ganância e ódio e nesse mundo eles tiveram um linda filhinha. Mas tudo tem seu preço pequena Rin, ah sim eu sei seu nome! Um dia uma bruxa tirou a filha desse casal e criou para si junto com as sombras, essa menina, ela dizia, vai ser a rainha da ilha além do continente! – a velha parou de súbito.

–O que aconteceu? – questionou Rin curiosa.

–Não se sabe. Essa historia não tem final. Mas dizem que essa rainha realmente existe.

–Meu pai me falou sobre o seu povo – Rin levantou-se tirando os cabelos das mãos da mulher – vocês só falam de profecias, isso não existe! – e falando assim se foi.

Ah sim, se você soubesse como elas são reais e como estão próximas... – falou Kaede e deixou que o vento espalhasse suas palavras ao quarto vazio.

* * *

Rin voltou para o quarto cansada e aborrecida. Aquela louca tinha tirado seu tempo e para quê? Para lhe contar estórias sem nexo. Rin deitou-se e começou a folhear o livro negro. Ela bem que gostaria de ser uma rainha e ainda por cima de um país desconhecido... ela sorriu com os próprios pensamentos e deu vazão a eles, pensando no que faria se fosse, como se vestiria, como governaria.

O sono chegou sorrateiro e ela começou a apoiar a cabeça contra as páginas mal cheirosas do volume misterioso. Quando passou a ultima página em que tinha parado, percebeu que as páginas seguintes tinham uma tinta quase fresca ainda que os desenhos pareciam ser da época do resto do livro. Imagens de guerra, sofrimento e sangue se estamparam nas páginas amarelas. Rin passou as páginas desesperadamente e parou quando percebeu um ponto pequeno no centro de página em branco e olhou mais de perto; o ponto avermelhado começou a crescer diante dos olhos de Rin e crescer e crescer até que sangue começou a sair pelas bordas e pela capa e por todos os lugares manchando sua roupa e os lençóis da cama. Ela fechou o livro assustada e, de repente, todo o sangue sumiu. Uma pequena tira de papel ficou presa entre as páginas do livro, se sobressaindo de sua páginas, marcando as imagens que ela tinha visto por último. No papel havia apenas um nome: Ivan.

O nome de seu pai.

* * *

Kagome saiu sorridente do quarto de Inuyasha. Ele agora já estava quase recuperado mas ainda tinha que trocar os curativos de vez em quando e Kagome gostava de ajudar a enfermeira a fazer isso, gostava, acima de tudo, de ver as caretas dele enquanto ela mudava as bandagens.

Foi andando e pensando nisso de modo que não percebeu que alguém vinha do lado oposto. Só quando sua testa bateu contra outro corpo é que ela percebeu sua distração.

–Me desculpa! – falou envergonhada – eu não vi por onde...

–onde fica a enfermaria? – uma voz com sotaque das montanhas e em tom emergencial veio da outra pessoa e Kagome finalmente olhou para ele. Era um rapaz alto, moreno e de olhos tão azuis que era quase possível ver através dele. Kagome passou alguns minutos paralisada olhando para aquele estranho, o que ele fazia na casa dela?

Ela apontou como uma criança e viu o rapaz sorrir e correr até lá. No final do corredor ele se virou e gritou:

– Obrigado! Qual o seu nome?

–Kagome – ela respondeu.

–Pazer – ele sorriu e aquele sorriso tirou o ar de Kagome – Kouga.

* * *

_Aí está, demorei mas estou aqui e digo que faltam uns dois capítulos pra gente acabar com essa parte da história! Para maravilhosa Crystal (que eu ainda vou responder as reviews lindaaas s2) eu esqueci de avisar aqui pelo fanficnet que penso em escrever alguns contos dos livros da Rin já que eles são só baseados em outras histórias mas são originais, mas só depois que essa fic acabar heheheh Enfim muitooo obrigada a todo mundo que ler, vou tentar postar essa semana os outros dois e até começar o outro arco já que estou de fériasss. Beijos de luz a todos s2_


	15. Chapter 15

Kikyo levantou-se cedo, como andava fazendo nos últimos dias, mal os pássaros cantavam e ela já estava de pé.

Rapidamente vestiu um de seus vestidos comuns e calçou as sapatilhas se preparando para sair o mais silenciosamente possível, e teria seguido se Rin não tivesse aparecido de súbito na sua frente de tal modo de Kikyo teve de por a mão nós lábios para suprimir um grito de surpresa.

– Rin! – ela cochichou para que as outras irmãs não acordassem – o que está fazendo uma hora dessas acordada?

– Você sabia que eu sou uma rainha, minha irmã? – Rin respondeu tão naturalmente quanto como responderia se lhe perguntassem qual seu perfume favorito – quando eu for para o país do verão levarei você comigo um dia, nós ficaremos juntas!

– Rin o que está acontecendo? Eu mal tenho visto você e quando a vejo você está estranha assim. País do Verão? Rainha? Do que você está falando? – Kikyo percebeu que estava um tanto desesperada, a irmã de fato vinha agindo estranho nos últimos dias, ela parecia mais isolada e sonhadora do que normalmente era. Aquilo deu um calafrio em Kikyo.

– Algo muito ruim vai acontecer no futuro próximo e no futuro distante minha irmã, nossa vida vai ficar bastante difícil... mas não posso lhe dizer nada por agora. – Rin finalizou com um olhar obscuro na direção da janela.

Kikyo olhou para a cama da irmã mais nova e percebeu que aquele livro horrível ainda estava ali. Lembrou-se de que ela estava mais estranha desde que começou a dormir com aquela coisa por perto.

– Vou levar isso. Espero que não se importe. Está lhe dando pesadelos – Kikyo se desviou da irmã que apenas olhou enquanto ela pegava o volume negro e colocava debaixo do braço indo em direção à porta. Antes de sair ela deu uma última olhada para Rin e a expressão nos seus olhos era indecifrável.

* * *

Os corredores estavam silenciosos àquela hora do dia e Kikyo não encontrou um só criado vagando por eles que pudesse questionar o que fazia ali tão cedo. Ela abraçou o livro na tentativa de se aquecer sob o frio da manhã do final do inverno e adentrou cada vez mais no interior da casa até chegar a um grande cômodo, quase isolado do resto da casa, dali ela quase podia ouvir o ressonar suave do castelo, que dormia com seus moradores, apenas umas poucas pessoas estavam acordadas e era delas que Kikyo precisava.

Entrou por sob uma porta baixa e se deparou com um cômodo grande e escuro, iluminado apenas por uma grande lareira que crepitava alta no silêncio noturno da casa. Algumas pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro de uma mesa enorme que cortava o lugar ao meio e algumas estavam viradas para as paredes.

A cozinha. Ali os criados faziam o café da manhã para servir à corte dali a algumas horas, quando o sol despontasse; bolos, pães, bebidas e frutas recém-colhidas eram cortados e colocados em bandejas de aço brilhante e copos e pratos de porcelana mas eles em momento algum pararam para cumprimenta-la ou sequer notar sua presença ali.

Kikyo aproximou-se de uma velha mulher que costurava perto do fogo reconfortante. Ela dava pontos com as mãos ágeis em um belo tecido azul, ajeitando uma falha do tempo, já que o tecido estava um tanto puído. A princesa não precisou dizer uma palavra, a mulher levantou-se quando percebeu sua presença e tirou de um canto onde a pouca luz da lareira não alcançava uma pequena cesta de palha que Kikyo sorriu involuntariamente ao ver, tão apegada tinha ficado àquele aquele pequeno objeto da cor do bronze. Agradeceu e rumou para fora do castelo para cumprir sua tarefa matinal. Antes de sair olhou bem para a lareira e soube que não se arrependeria nem um pouco quando jogou o livro velho dentro das chamas.

O caminho que separava o castelo da pequena cabana era curto mas incômodo pela vento frio que cortava o rosto de Kikyo. Ela observou o céu cinzento e cheio de nuvens que parava acima dela, ainda que alguns raios de sol da aurora despontassem delicadamente, como se o próprio sol ainda estivesse por debaixo das cobertas e, de vez em quando, abrisse os olhos para checar o que havia em volta. Kikyo percebeu que quase todas as mudas e árvores tinham brotos que não demorariam para florescer e logo chegaria sua época favorita do ano, em que todo o redor do castelo, mesmo a beira mar, ficava coberta de flores dos mais variados tipo. Um pássaro solitário piou no alto de uma árvore que ela não conseguiu identificar, seus pés afundavam na lama que tinha se formado pela chuva da noite anterior.

Kikyo apertou bem a cesta nas mãos até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos. Ela suspirou tentando acalmar aquele nervosismo que sempre aparecia a cada passo que ela dava em direção à cabana e dizia a si mesma que, depois do que ela viu ali, merecia ficar nervosa. Ela deu algumas batidas leves e entrou sorrateiramente. Um fogo baixo crepitava na lareira e ela pôde ver alguns livros espalhados por perto em toda a construção de madeira. A cama foi o último lugar para onde olhou.

Lá estava ele. Kikyo conseguia ver que ele ainda dormia, as costas se movendo em um ritmo profundo e pesado. Ela mal cabia naquela cama pequena e a princesa percebeu que ele estava visivelmente mais pálido e magro. Uma frustração quente desceu na espinha dela por saber que, mesmo com todos os esforços, não parecia ser o bastante, não era o bastante. Ele estava miserável, era miserável.

Kikyo não precisou chamar para que ele acordasse. Abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para ela durante alguns segundos, logo depois deu um sorriso leve e se cobriu com o pequeno manto. Kikyo aproximou-se e colocou a cesta ao seu lado da cama.

– Bom dia flor do dia! Acordou tarde hoje. Trouxe hoje bolo de morango. Faz tanto tempo que não se faz lá em casa, só nessa época no ano! – Kikyo falou animadamente e entregou o embrulho nas mãos de Naraku mas ele apenas olhou longamente para a comida nas mãos – Não gostou? Se você não comer eu vou ficar chateada, vamos!

– Kikyo não precisa disso, não precisa dessa caridade. – Naraku falou ainda sem olhar para ele e Kikyo sentiu no tom de voz dele ama amargura muito recorrente e que parecia aumentar, uma tempestade crescente dentro dele e que ela não sabia quanto tempo levaria para irromper. O desprezo com que falou a última palavra a deixou desconcertada.

– Não é caridade! Você é meu amigo e hoje mesmo vou falar com papai para que ele interceda por você com Inu no Taisho. – quando Naraku não demostrou nenhum sinal de sequer ouvir o que ela estava dizendo e muito menos sinal que de iria provar do bolo um desespero passou como um raio pelo coração dela – Naraku pelos Deuses eu nunca quero ver aquela cena de novo. Apenas coma, por mim, por favor! – e sentiu os olhos marejarem. O rosto de Naraku que estava comprimido e deformado por pensamentos ruins, foi anuviando aos poucos até que ele voltou os olhos para ela e o reflexo de amargura que ela tinha visto sumira.

– Você comeria comigo? – ele sorriu fracamente.

– Isso é você me cortejando Naraku? – Kikyo respondeu coquete pegando um pedaço de um bolo de mel, fininho, para que ele ficasse com o máximo possível.

– Eu não tenho condições se sequer falar com você, quanto mais cortejá-la. Não sei o que faz aqui. – ali estava a amargura dele voltando.

Kikyo não respondeu e sentiu seus pensamentos irem para outra direção. Inuyasha. Inuyasha que ela estava sempre no quarto de enfermaria em que ele estava para saber se ele estava melhor, que ela levava remédios e tentava fazer com que todas as vontades dele fossem atendidas ali no castelo. No final das contas ela cuidava de dois homens, ambos em situações tão opostas mas que a tinham como elo. Kikyo não pôde evitar se sentir uma peça vital na vida dos dois e secretamente se vangloriou – mas só para si mesma – da sua importância e bondade. O pensamento lhe parecia um tanto egoísta mas era verdadeiro, e no fundo ela fazia àquelas coisas por carinho à ambos e não por ganancia.

Sorriu com o pensamento e olhou para Naraku que devorava tudo o mais rápido possível, como se alguém fosse surpreende-lo e puni-lo por estar comendo.

– Rin já estava acordada e acho que logo minhas irmãs acordarão. Venho ver você mais tarde sim? E quero ver essa cesta limpa! – Um desejo súbito brilhou nela e Kikyo se inclinou na direção daquele homem tão forte e frágil ao mesmo tempo. Deu um beijo de leve na bochecha dele e sentiu os pelos da barba pinicarem levemente seus lábios. O cheiro dele, não o cheiro de perfume ou comida mas _dele, _assaltou seus sentidos. Naraku se virou para olhá-la e seus olhos se encontraram e se hipnotizaram um dentro do outro. Kikyo entreabriu os lábios e se inclinou ainda mais para frente sentindo as forças quase lhe faltarem tamanha era a violência com que seu coração batia. Quando seus narizes se roçaram a imagem de Inuyasha lhe voltou a mente e ela recuou apressada e corada – tenho que ir, vejo você depois! – e falando isso saiu o mais rápido que pôde da cabana. O ar frio entrou profundamente em seus pulmões mas aquele calor continuava e não importava o que ela fizesse, o desejo não passava.

* * *

Kagome esperava do lado de fora do quarto da enfermaria. O médico estava dando uma última olhada na perna de Inuyasha e precisava ficar a sós com ele. Kagome sentiu-se aliviada por ver que Kikyo não estava por lá daquela vez, era sempre estranho vê-la alí, parecia que ela delimitava os movimentos de Kagome com o seu olhar penetrante e altivo.

Ele remexeu o vestido longo cor de pêssego e brincou com as unhas para passar o tempo quando ouviu passos ressoarem no corredor. "Kikyo" ela logo pensou mas, ao olhar para a figura que se aproximava, viu que claramente não poderia ser da irmã, era um figura masculina.

– Você de novo por aqui! – a mesma voz com sotaque de alguns dias antes – você está doente? – então o rapaz, Koga, sentou-se ao lado dela com um sorriso charmoso nos lábios.

– Meu amigo, na verdade. E você? – Kagome não conseguia olhá-lo por muito tempo, seu rosto queimava como se ela estivesse próxima do sol em si.

– Minha avó passou mal mas já está melhor. Mas tenho que vir de vez em quando para o curandeiro me um emplasto, ela já esta velha sabe? Precisa cuidar melhor da saúde.

– E de onde vocês vieram? Não lembro de ver ninguém aqui como vocês. – Kagome juntou algumas forças para olhar nos olhos azuis dele para logo depois abaixar nervosa.

– Somos a tribo dos lobos senhoria e estamos aqui para servir ao senhor seu pai e rei! – ele fez um gestou de galanteio e Kagome riu com ele.

Logo começaram a conversar sobre o dia a dia ali e o que andava acontecendo fora das paredes do castelo. Koga lhe falou sobre suas viajem e sua vida em cidades diferentes a cada época do ano e Kagome sentiu-se maravilhada e nostálgica com todas aquelas casas, ruas e florestas que ela nunca tinha visto, mas esperava um dia ver. Tão absortos estavam na conversa um do outro que não viram uma outra pessoa se aproximar até que uma voz ríspida cortasse o tom musical da voz de Koga.

– Quem é esse? – a voz questionou e ambos se viraram para sua fonte. Kagome sentiu uma vergonha e leve irritação agitarem seu estômago ao ver Inuyasha parado na porta.

– Quem é _você_? – Koga questionou e Kagome se intrometeu ao ver como o ambiente parecia ter sido consumido por um frio e escuridão incomuns.

– Koga esse é Inuyasha e Inuyasha esse é Koga. – ela falou nervosa.

– Vou pegar o emplasto com o curandeiro, nos vemos depois Kagome – Koga respondeu sem olhar para ela, os olhos cravados em deliberada ameaça à Inuyasha, que retribuía o olhar. Quando passou pelo outro, Koga esbarrou de leve sem seu ombro.

* * *

– O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Naraku perguntou rudemente.

– Vim ver você! Sou praticamente seu irmão Naraku! – Inuyasha se sentia mal por está ali. Ele tinha ido receoso ver Naraku que o evitava sempre que podia depois do acidente na floresta. Estava crente que seu irmão já teria esquecido dos acontecimentos passados mas parecia que Naraku só o odiava mais agora por algum motivo que ele não entendia, mas saber por um criado à força que ele agora morava ali naquela pequena cabana era um enigma que ele queria descobrir, e sentia que tudo era sua culpa; por isso foi lá assim que pôde sair da enfermaria e ver aquele idiota flertando com Kagome. – nunca agradeci a você. Você me salvou Naraku! E eu quero entender como você veio parar aqui.

– Fale isso pro seu pai. Você quer saber? Eu lhe digo: Seu pai me expulsou do exército depois da nossa aventura. Eu como por meio de caridade e daqui há alguns meses ou vou lutar uma última vez como peão ou vou virar servo, isso faz você feliz Inuyasha? E tudo isso porque você se aborreceu com alguma idiotice. Foi com o seu séquito de imbecis vaidosos e burros ou com alguma tola igualmente burra e vaidosa dessas que vagueiam o salão de baile? Eu estou esperando a minha morte, quero fazer isso em paz! – Naraku acabou e todo o seu rosto branco estava vermelho. Inuyasha olhou para o amigo chocado e percebeu as mudanças: A barba já estava bem grande, o cabelo longo agora estava opaco e embaraçado e o corpo magro.

– Naraku nunca foi essa a minha intenção... eu vou falar com o meu pai...

– Huhu! – Naraku o cortou – já ouvi isso hoje estou cansado de depender de outras pessoas, de ter meu destino na vida na mão de outras. Eu não vou voltar àquele exército para ser mais humilhado por Inu no Taisho, eu vou criar meu próprio destino Inuyasha e ficar à sua altura, você pensa que eu não vejo como você me olha, mesmo agora? Com pena, isso sim! Você tem pena de mim por saber que, por mais que você diga que é meu irmão, eu nunca vou comer do que você come, ou deitar nas camas opulentas que você dorme ou casas com uma princesa, eu vou ser pra sempre pobre e morrer numa batalha qualquer! – Naraku balançou a cabeça e andou de um lado para o outro da pequena cabana, os pensamentos em maior fluxo que as palavras – saia! – ordenou ríspido – saia daqui agora!

E Inuyasha saiu chocado e desolado da pequena cabana. Não era aquilo que sentia por Naraku, queria voltar e se explicar, pedir perdão e fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como antes. Mas será que realmente não era aquilo que ele pensava de Naraku? "Não!" ele dizia repetidamente a si mesmo "Naraku é meu irmão, eu não tenho pena dele como um mendigo mas como se eu mesmo sofresse" mas sua cabeça se enchia de dúvidas e seus pensamentos de ódio de si mesmo.

* * *

E assim as coisas se passaram no Milênio de Ouro. Kagome via Koga frequentemente nos jantares e conversava com ele sempre que podia, admirando seu talento natural para contador de histórias, sempre que Inuyasha aparecia ela se sentia dividida sobre quem dar atenção e sempre acabava se sentindo mal por ter que escolher, ainda mais quando percebeu que Inuyasha e Koga se odiavam e mantê-los juntos no mesmo ambiente era impossível. Ao mesmo tempo que a amizade entre ela e cada um dos rapazes era, de um lado turbulenta como as águas agitadas do oceano e do outro em um ritmo musical como as correntes leves de um lago, Kagome conseguia perceber, cada diz mais, de quem realmente gostava e esse sentimento parecia matá-la um pouco todos os dias.

Rin parecia cada dia mais obcecada com a história da rainha perdida e cada vez mais ela se convencia que era essa rainha, de que modo podia constatar ela mesma não sabia. Ela passou a se isolar em seu próprio mundo e a natureza virou sua melhor amiga. Rin nomeou cada animalzinho das charnecas ao redor do reino, desde os menores passarinhos até os gamos que passavam com seus belos galhos como ornamentos na cabeça e podia dizer a localização de cada ramo de flor ou macieira.

Sesshomaru tinha ido ao seu encontro uma vez. Ela estava com os pés no lago próximo ao castelo admirando os brotos nas árvores quando ouviu alguém chegar e se virou para ver que era ele depois de tanto tempo. Ele que estava fora do castelo para lidar com assuntos militares do pai e do reino. Sesshomaru não falou nada, apenas agarrou Rin pela cintura, forçando-a a se levantar e a beijou faminto, o primeiro contato depois daquele dia nas escadas, seus lábios mordendo e sugando os de Rin como se quisesse sugar a vida dela, as mãos percorrendo avidamente as coxas dela, a cintura e os seios e então seus lábios passavam para o pescoço de Rin e deixavam grandes marcas avermelhadas ali que, eventualmente, cresciam para o roxo. Ele comprimia seu corpo forte ao dela em uma amostra clara de desejo por ela que já não podia esconder. Desde tal dia ele passou a encontrá-la três vezes durante a semana, sempre à noite e escondidos de quaisquer olhos, dentro da floresta para ter breves e intensos momentos com ela, onde ele sentia todo o calor do corpo dele se espalhar por ela ao toque das suas mãos, a adrenalina daquele segredo só fazia aquela fome aumentar. "Eu só penso em você" ele murmurava algumas vezes, as palavras sendo levadas pelo vento.

Mas Rin não ligava. Os beijos de Sesshomaru, que outrora pareciam inflamar todo o seu corpo e deixá-lo mais sensível ao seu toque não pareciam surtir mais efeito. Ele sentia todo o desejo dele quando estava com ela mas olhava para ele muito de longe, como que por uma janela embaçada pela chuva, como se Sesshomaru fosse quase desconhecido a ela. E enquanto ele a beijava, ela virava a cabeça e sorria para as estrelas.

Kikyo levava comida para Naraku sempre que podia ou então mandava que um servo levasse. Ela adorava conversar com Naraku e ouvir sua voz mas, com o passar dos dias, ela também percebia como ele vinha mudando, como parecia cada vez mais amargo e triste e essas constatações a desesperavam, porque queria que ele ficasse bem e que fosse feliz, que maldade ele havia feito? Fora isso ele nunca a rejeitava, sempre a tratava bem e Kikyo sabia que os olhos dele eram dela, mas sempre se pegava chateada pensando que isso se tratava apenas de gratidão. Algumas vezes Kikyo sentia aquele magnetismo poderoso puxando seu corpo contra o dele, desejando ser tomada por aqueles braços que, mesmo mais magros agora, continuavam tão carnudos e fortes e então Kikyo lembrava-se que amava Inuyasha e se obrigava a se afastar para não dar esperanças falidas ao seu amigo, logo ele que parecia viver uma vida de ilusões. Ela não pretendia lhe dar mais uma.

Um dia sua mãe chegou ao quarto com mais uma costureira, mas seu semblante estava sério e o maxilar cerrado.

– Minha querida, precisamos tirar suas medidas outra vez. – ela falou e fez sinal para que a costureira se aproximasse de Kikyo

– Outro casamento minha mãe? – perguntou Kikyo abrindo os braços, deixando a mulher passasse a fita métrica envolta da sua cintura.

– Sim – Ritsuko falou com um suspiro – outro casamento, para a primevera.

– Tão cedo? O de Sesshomaru será só no verão!

– Urgências – a mãe respondeu.

– E de quem será esse? Matsuda? Ikari? Svetlana?

– O seu, meu bem – Ritsuko respondeu e seu rosto se comprimiu de agonia – você se casará com Inuyasha na primavera, daqui a duas semanas exatamente. A guerra é iminente e o contrato precisa ser selado. – e falando assim afastou a costureira e abraçou a filha.

* * *

_tai outro e amanhã se duvidar tem outro e assim mesmo seguindo com produtividade na semana! beijos de luz s2_


	16. Chapter 16

Os primeiros raios de sol não chegaram ao solo naquele fatídico dia. Nuvens negras corriam pelo céu transformando o dia em noite, dentro delas era possível ver os clarões dos raios e relâmpagos e o barulho que fazia estremer o chão; os Deuses queriam punir sua criação. Um vento forte uivava pelas aberturas de janelas e portas e fazia as cortinas levantarem voo. O mar nunca pareceu tão agitado, suas águas sendo o espelho gigante do céu, estavam igualmente negras, suas ondas quebravam com violência contra as rochas do penhasco e o barulho que faziam se confundia com o barulho dos trovões; o barulho do fim do mundo certamente era aquele.

Dentro do labirinto de trevas que tinham se tornado os corredores do castelo de modo que nem mesmo uma vela parecia espantar as sombras. Essas sombras sussurravam e cantavam por todos os lados, assombrando cada esquina e cada escada.

No seu quarto embebido no negrume, Rin andava de um lado ao outro ansiosa.

– Você vai abrir um buraco no chão desse jeito! – falou sua irmã mais velha, Kikyo que se encontrava igualmente ansiosa, ambas pressagiando os eventos futuros com suas intuições, um presente dos Deuses às mulheres para que estas tivessem um conhecimento acima do homem: o da vida e da morte, do futuro e passado.

– Onde está o livro? – ela perguntou.

– Rin o que se passa com você? – gritou Kikyo – eu já lhe disse algumas centenas de vezes o destino que esse livro tomou! Pode você não entender irmã?

Rin limitou-se a balançar a cabeça e andar de uma ponta a outra do quarto, como um pendulo. As janelas uivaram e balançaram violentamente com o vento, um relâmpago iluminou as faces pálidas das irmãs. Rin parou sua caminhada.

A princesa mais jovem pôs um joelho no chão ao lado da cama e lentamente esticou o braço para pegar algo debaixo da cama, ela procurou cegamente no chão liso e frio até seus dedos baterem em algo sólido; arranhou ate que conseguisse puxar o objeto pela ponta. Outro relâmpago iluminou o quarto por inteiro e em seguida um trovão ressoou, tão alto que as paredes tremeram e o grito de Kikyo tornou-se inaudível. Ali jazia o livro negro intacto.

O vento abriu suas página e só o que Rin pôde ver eram suas páginas vazias passando em uma velocidade alucinante, antes que o livro chegasse ao fim, Kikyo já tinha agarrado a irmã e tomado o livro em mãos.

– Você não vai mais perturbar minha irmã! Vá embora desta casa! – e falando assim abriu a janela do quarto que dava para o mar, sendo recebida com um vento que lhe açoitava a face e leves gotículas de água que molhavam seu vestido e rosto; jogou o livro e assistiu enquanto o mar, faminto e violento, o devorava e sentia que aquela era a última vez que o veria. – vou... sair. Durma um pouco Rin – e Rin pôde ver quando Kikyo saiu, confusa e assustada do quarto em direção as trevas do corredor.

Ela olhou mais ao seu redor e percebeu que uma folha tinha caído do livro antes que Kikyo o tivesse jogado janela a fora. Tomou a folha em mãos e abriu lentamente, já não aguentava mais ser assombrada, queria paz. E quando abriu, teve certeza de que finalmente achara.

Nas mãos de Rin jazia um mapa.

* * *

Inu no Taisho tinha ajoelhado-se no chão e rezava fervorosamente. Sua devoção era tão violenta que lhe escapavam as palavras dos lábios e seus murmúrios ecoavam no aposento vazio. Outro relâmpago iluminou o quarto enegrecido e o general apertou mais os punhos contra si.

Seus sonhos o assombravam. Ele via todo o reino que destruiu, revia o sangue, o fogo, a violência. Um cavaleiro negro olhava para Inu no Taisho e ele sentia que o homem o culpava, seus olhos exprimindo o que as palavras não conseguiam, seu pior pesadelo – seu passado – ali materializado como outro ser de carne e osso. Então o cavaleiro aproximava-se e o general sabia ser inútil fugir, tinha que aceitar seu destino, sua punição pela crueldade que fizera. E os cavaleiro sacava uma espada de cor prata tão brilhante que cegava Inu no Taisho, e logo depois ela estava maculada de sangue, seu sangue, e ele se debatia no chão, afogando em seu próprio sofrimento, loucura e sangue.

O sentimento de merecimento de punição durava só os momentos em que estava adormecido. Quando o general acordava com o corpo suado e o coração acelerado por causa do pesadelo, ele dizia a si mesmo que ninguém lhe tiraria o título de general ou a vida, que ele acabaria com o desgraçado quando o encontrasse, fantasma ou não. No fundo sabia que não tinha como fugir de sua ruína.

Outra guerra se aproximava então e ele rezava com fervor, como sempre o fazia. Pedia os Deuses que o poupassem e que perdoassem seu pecado e o de seus homens e que a vitoria final fosse deles. Um homem baixo entrou nervoso pela porta mas o general permaneceu de olhos fechados até o homem se pronunciar assustado.

– Vossa Majestade, perdoe-me a interrupção, mas um rapaz que era do seu controle acabou de ser pego roubando comida na minha cozinha, o senhor poderia escolher uma punição apropriada? – o homem pausou esperando por uma resposta. Um trovão ressoou pelos vales e Inu no Taisho levantou-se ao seu som.

O homem andava rapidamente na frente com um lampião em mãos para afastar as sombras que pareciam avançar sobre eles, famintas. Chegaram por fim a um grande aposento cercado de fogões, bancadas e alimentos. Outro relâmpago e Inu no Taisho perdeu o ar quando o clarão iluminou o aposento. Ali, ajoelhado à força por dois guardas, estava o cavaleiro negro dos seus sonhos, olhando para ele desafiador, os olhos de um gato. O general sentiu que o ódio o cegava, conseguia ouvir a risada do cavaleiro negro em seus ouvidos, zombando e criticando, uma musica horrível que faziam as péssimas memórias de Inu no Taisho voltarem.

Cego de ódio e necessitado de fazer aquele fluxo de imagens pararem, ele tomou um galho em mãos, um galho pontudo e cheio de espinhos em sua longa haste. Subiu a blusa do cavaleiro, ainda sentindo sua risada nos ouvidos e deu-lhe três violentas chicotadas. As imagens e risadas pararam e sangue escorreu ao chão, um soluço embargado veio do cavaleiro e Inu no Taisho largou o galho.

– Ah Deus! – falou chocado – não, não era isso o que eu queria – ajoelhou-se e tentou tocar o rosto do rapaz, o cavaleiro nunca estivera ali, ele estava sendo enganado pela própria mente. Lágrimas saíam dos olhos do jovem e sangue dos seus lábios e o general viu dentro daquele homem algo que costumava ver em seus inimigos: o mais puro ódio.

O rapaz levantou-se e permaneceu curvado por causa do dor, lentamente virou-se e mancou de volta para a escuridão não sem antes mirar nos olhos do general – uma ameaça clara e justa – deixando Inu no Taisho sentir o sabor do arrependimento e tristeza sozinho no chão da cozinha.

* * *

Passos pesados ecoaram na madeira do chão e das paredes. Uma lamparina de óleo afastava parcamente a escuridão e seu limitado brilho podia ser visto pelas janelas do lado de fora, ele ia em direção ao quarto das princesas.

Outro trovão. Rin estremeceu e alguns tecidos caíram de suas mãos, a ansiedade a tomava da cabeça aos pés e era difícil se concentrar em uma só coisa. Ela se pôs a escutar ao redor quando os sons remanescentes do trovão se foram e pôde ouvir os passos pesados no corredor aproximando-se. Um raio brilhou no olho direito de Rin em direção ao mar, ela prendeu a respiração.

Veio o trovão e Sesshomaru apareceu na porta. Ele colocou a lamparina em um dos armários e correu na direção de Rin; em segundos agarrou sua cintura e a abraçou com força, na tentativa de guardar aquele momento eternamente para si. Sesshomaru aspirou profundamente os cabelos perfumados de Rin e virou o rosto dela em sua direção para que pudesse beijá-la.

– É chegada a hora, Rin – ele falou encostando sua testa a dela – daqui a alguns minutos vou para o campo de batalha. O fantasma que vinha nos assombrando e ameaçando nossas fronteiras finalmente está aqui.

– Você esta com medo – Rin falou – não precisa sentir medo Sesshomaru, mas por favor, volte vivo.

– Não estou com medo – ele falou ainda sem olhá-la – apenas, queria continuar vendo o seu rosto, o que não vai acontecer tão cedo novamente – ele beijou Rin outra vez e nesse beijo ela sentiu o peso de mil palavras não ditas, de mil sentimentos não explicados. Havia um certo desespero no beijo de Rin e ela percebeu que, se não medo da guerra, Sesshomaru temia algo, seria perdê-la? – quando eu voltar, lhe explicarei tudo o que não pude explicar em todo esse tempo aqui, se você quiser me ouvir.

Rin nada disse, o futuro ainda era muito nebuloso para fazer planos; tantas coisas poderiam dar errado...

Um trovão fez o chão sob seus pés tremerem violentamente e Rin agarrou-se a Sesshomaru; nos últimos tempos ela esquecera quem ela era. Ora não era aquele rapaz por quem ela se apaixonou quando era uma criança e chorou por sua predileção à uma moça mais velha? As lembranças de todos os momentos que tiveram juntos e o reflexo de todos os sentimentos que ele já havia despertado nela lhe voltaram e ela sorriu, grata pela memórias. O rosto de Sesshomaru tinha tornado-se pálido como a morte e ele olhava para a porta. Outro trovão, mas como anterior, nenhum relâmpago tinha o saudado.

– Não são trovões – Sesshomaru falou lívido – são canhões. Preciso ir – e a beijou uma última vez. Seus dedos se desenlaçaram e Sesshomaru partiu novamente para a escuridão. Rin tocou as bochechas e percebeu que chorava, uma onda de desespero a tomava; correu para falar a Sesshomaru tudo o que pensava e sentia mas o corredor jazia vazio. Ela olhou pela janela e viu o reflexo tirou o ar de seus pulmões pois milhares de homens se colocavam em marcha com seus garanhões e suas lanças e escudos brilhantes que refletiam os relâmpagos. Eles marchavam lentamente para o sul. Muito à sua frente ela podia ver algo brilhando no céu, não os relâmpagos convencionais, mas algo feito pelo homem, as flechas mágicas que brilhavam em tons de azul e verde; o povo encantado também participaria da guerra, ela já podia ouvir os tambores que convocavam os guerreiros. Os trovões e raios se misturavam ao som dos canhões e brilho das flechas.

Rin entrou de volta em seu quarto com o beijo de Sesshomaru ainda nos lábios e se afundou na cama.

* * *

Inuyasha também olhava apreensivo pela janela. Sentia medo pelo irmão e pelo pai. Agora Inuyasha sentia muito por todas as pequenas chateações que fizera o pai passar, incluindo seu status de bastardo; ele se sentia tão tolo e pequeno diante daquele mar de homens, muitos dentre os quais não voltariam vivos para suas famílias.

Nesse tempo de guerra, durasse quanto durasse, Inuyasha passaria com a família do Rei Ivan. Seu estômago se revirou ao pensar que dali a duas semanas ele casaria. Não era justo fazer uma festa enquanto o pai estava arriscando sua vida, mas do que sentia mais medo não sabia explicar, era uma mistura de imagens em que Kagome e Kikyo se confundiam em sua cabeça e ele não sentia outra coisa que não fosse uma agonia profunda do futuro. Por que sua vida estava daquele jeito? Parecia que tudo estava dando errado.

Um trovão ressoou pelos vales e Inuyasha estremeceu, foi para seu quarto e tentou dormir apesar do barulho; se ao menos a mãe estivesse ali, ela sempre cantava para ele quando tinha medo.

* * *

Kikyo correu silenciosamente pelos corredores vazios e obscuros. Ela soltava pequenos gritos e se assustava a cada relâmpago e trovão, e sua mente fértil a fazia ver coisas na escuridão que ela sabia não estarem lá, mas se assustava do mesmo jeito; depois do livro de Rin, a princesa temia estar perdendo a sanidade.

Primeiro, ela pensou em ir até os pais para procurar conforto. Normalmente em períodos de chuva, Kikyo se abraçava a Rin em sua cama e ambas se consolavam, mas tanto Rin quanto ela pareciam fora de si, e apenas os pais a trariam conforto. Mal chegou perto do salão onde o rei e a rainha estavam reunidos e avistou a quantidade de pessoas em volta. Tudo isso por causa da guerra, que precisava ser discutida uma última vez... coisas que ela não entendia e ela sabia que o pai não iria, mas se preocupava mesmo assim com a sua integridade a sua então se afastar antes mesmo de adentrar no salão e ir na outra direção.

Kikyo questionava-se constantemente o motivo pelo qual a noticia de que finalmente se casaria com Inuyasha não a tinha atingido de modo tão impactante a não ser por deixar uma ansiedade e sentimento de que algo estava errado em seu coração. A todo momento a princesa dizia a si mesmo que só se sentia daquele modo porque uma guerra estava por vir, todos os homens do reinos estavam partindo e um nervosismo generalizado tomava de conta de cada servo ou rei, e tomara de conta dela, naturalmente. Kikyo dizia a si mesma que nunca estivera tão feliz, mas que só sentiria isso quando estivesse casada e a guerra não fosse um problema, a certeza de que todos os amados estariam ali no verão lhe renovariam os ânimos.

Assim que abriu a portinhola que dava acesso à charneca relâmpago brilhou no céu iluminando todos os vales, até seus pontos mais escuros e escondidos dos homens e um trovão balançou a terra debaixo do castelo. Kikyo pensou em voltar mas, quando deu-se conta, já corria em direção ao ar livre, o vento úmido anunciando que a chuva viria a qualquer momento.

Por alguns momentos Kikyo nada conseguia ver senão o breu da escuridão à sua frente e pensava em voltar para o castelo, mas precisava ir, e se guiava com os relâmpagos que cortavam aquela pseudo noite, mostrando uma casinha a poucos metros de distância de tempos em tempos, como um farol mostrava a costa ao marinheiro perdido no mar agitado.

Entrou rapidamente pela porta de madeira e olhou para o aposento, nenhuma vela ou fogueira estavam acesas.

– Naraku? – chamou receosa; teria ele ido lutar na guerra? Outro relâmpago e ela pode vê-lo no canto do quarto, mas não pôde evitar gritar, Naraku mais parecia uma ameaça de onde se encontrava – Naraku! Esta tudo bem? – ela se aproximou lentamente de onde tinha o visto quando iluminado pelo raio – eu estou assustada Naraku, por favor me responda! – o tom de desespero em sua voz tornou-se audível e ela esperou por alguma resposta dele.

– Kikyo – ele sussurrou com uma voz desconhecida o nome dela, estava rouco e falava baixo, não era assim seu modo de falar normalmente. Kikyo parou confusa no meio da escuridão quando sentiu a mão dele envolver a sua. Já cansada de lutar contra aquele ima poderoso que o ligava a ele, ela abraçou o torço largo de Naraku, as mãos pousando delicadamente em suas costas muito suadas e apoiando testa em seu peito. Ela ouviu as batidas leves do coração dele e quando Naraku gemeu com algum tipo de agonia, sentiu o cheiro dele e como as mãos quentes dele pousaram nas costas dela, correspondendo ao seu abraço. – Kikyo – ele tornou a chama-la ainda rouco – a guerra vai começar, vai arruinar tudo.

– Eu sei, eu estou tão assutada – ela enterrou o rosto ainda mais no peito de Naraku.

– Kikyo vamos fugir – ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e Kikyo podia sentir seu olhar queimando na escuridão – fuja comigo! Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro, mas juro a você por todos os Deuses que você não passará fome um só dia ao meu lado, vamos Kikyo! Nada sairá de bom de uma guerra, só sofrimento.

– Não posso! – ela interrompeu nervosa, tirando seu rosto das suas mãos – Naraku eu não posso, você está louco! Nós não temos como nos sustentar!

– Kikyo eu faço o que for preciso! Eu... – a voz rouca dele pareceu ficar ainda mais rouca – Eu amo você Kikyo. – Kikyo sentiu todo o mundo girando, por um momento o barulho do trovão soou muito, muito longe, em outra vida praticamente; ali ela só sentia a presença dele.

– Naraku, eu vou me casar – ela respondeu confusa, um sentimento estranho tomava de conta dela.

– O que? Com quem? – ele se afastou dela lentamente; outro relâmpago e ela viu o brilho de traição nos olhos dele.

– Inuyasha – Kikyo sentiu a gargante se apertar. Naraku sorriu e andou pelo quarto, ela estremeu e fechou os olhos quando ele jogou um vaso no chão e a mesa na qual ele estava apoiado; o som ecoou por todo o aposento – você o ama? – perguntou ele furioso. Aquele Naraku Kikyo não conhecia, o brilho violento nos olhos dele, sua voz irônica queimava seus ouvidos, ela teve medo dele e não conseguiu responder. – responda-me! Você o ama?

– Sim – respondeu ela enfática.

– É claro que ama. Ele é um belo príncipe e quão educado e rico ele é! Não se engane Kikyo eu trouxe o sofrimento a mim mesmo, sabia que não devia pensar em você já que você nunca olharia pra mim, mas em tempos de guerra se vê de tudo não é? Eu cogitei por alguns minutos... deixe para lá – Kikyo viu sua sombra passando a mão nos cabelos negros, nervoso. Ela sentiu que o suor de Naraku aina estava incomodamente em seus braços – vá embora – ele pediu, a exaustão voltando ao seu tom – por favor.

Alguma coisa disse no íntimo de Kikyo que ir embora era um erro. Ela deveria sentar e conversar com ele, fazê-lo entender. Mas só o que Kikyo conseguiu fazer foi marchar entorpecida pela porta e sentir o vento lhe açoitar a face de novo, percebeu que corria só quando chegou à cozinha do castelo, o coração batendo forte da corrida. Ainda sentia o suor dele em sua pele e pediu para a serva que estava próximo, uma moça que a olhava curiosa pela sua saída secreta, que lhe preparasse uma água morta para o banho.

A serva chegou pouco tempo depois com a banheiro posta e uma pequena lamparina a óleo nas mãos. Kikyo aproximou-se a mulher gritou assutada, deixando-a confusa. Ela atentou-se para onde a mulher olhava e viu que ela apontava para seu vestido. Kikyo sentiu que as forças lhe saíam do corpo.

Não era suor que banhava as costas de Naraku. Era sangue.

* * *

Kikyo chegou cansada ao quarto das irmãs. Rin não estava no quarto mas Sango e Kagome cochichavam muito próximas uma da outra. Sango iria para o convento no próximo outono e Kikyo achou que aquilo era motivo o bastante pelo qual uma não saía do lado da outra nos últimos tempos, ainda pior do que nos últimos anos.

Kagome voltou-se para olhar que entrava pela porta e Kikyo sentiu o corpo gelar ao ver seus olhos e rosto inchados, marcados pelas lágrimas que ainda nem havia secado. Ela sentou-se ao lado da irmã e mirou aqueles olhos castanhos tão bonitos que Kagome tinha, tão doces.

– Por que choras, minha irmã? – Kikyo passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros e densos de Kagome.

– É verdade que você vai casar com Inuyasha? – Kagome olhou para ela apreensiva e o olhar trazia um brilho de esperança, mas que Kikyo viu morrer em responder afirmativamente. Kagome voltou a chorar dolorosamente e mesmo que a princesa mais velha já soubesse do que se tratava, era como se ainda se negasse a acreditar – estou chorando porque amo Inuyasha Kikyo! Você deve sentir o mesmo que eu! A forma como fica hipnotizada pelo olhar dele, como ama o ar lhe provir a respiração e fica feliz pelo simples fato de ele existis, como ele parece um porto seguro no meio de uma tempestade e... – Kagome parou ao ver que Kikyo também chorava – vou ficar feliz que você fique com ele se o amar, eu entendo porque você se sentiu assim.

– Kagome eu cometi um grande erro – Kikyo levantou-se desesperada – Ah! Como eu não vi isso antes?

Sim ela sentia aquilo, sabia exatamente como eram aquelas sensações. A chuva caiu como uma saraivada de raios no castelo e Kikyo correu desesperadamente pelos corredores vazios, outra vez. Ela abriu a mesma portinhola que ligava a cozinha à charneca, ás lágrimas se misturando à chuva, os soluços estremecendo seu corpo como os trovões estremeciam a terra. Kikyo saiu no meio da chuva, os pés afundando até os tornozelos na lama; a chuva pareceu como chumbo batendo em seus ombros e rosto, pequenas gotas pesadas e dolorosas. Por um momento só o que ela viu eram sombras e um véu grosso formado pela chuva, sem sinal de onde estava o castelo ou o lugar para onde estava indo. Um desespero tomou conta dela, mas Kikyo se forçou a ir em frente, as mãos esticadas em frente ao corpo, tateando o ar frio em busca de algum apoio. Não demorou para que seus dedos achassem a pequena porta de madeira que ela abriu rapidamente e se jogou para dentro.

Ela procurou por algo, por alguém na cabana mas não havia nada. Ela entendia agora; nunca seria feliz com Inuyasha porque amava a ele e agora ele tinha partido, talvez nunca fosse vê-lo novamente.

Caiu de joelhos no chão da cabana e chorou dolorosamente, como Kagome. O futuro parecia muito distante e cortante. Ela saiu em direção à chuva, o corpo já encharcado, os ossos tremendo de frio.

– Naraku! – tentou ainda chamar – Naraku!

Uma figura veio em sua direção e o coração de Kikyo se encheu de alívio, ali estava ele. Ela mudaria aquela situação da forma que pudesse, curaria seus machucados nas costas e o futuro lhe seria mais brilhante. Mas foi seu próprio pai que surgiu das trevas e Kikyo sentiu todo aquele futuro que tinha feitos em poucos segundos na sua cabeça, desmoronar.

– Kikyo! – ele gritou, o barulho de um canhão rugiu perto – Kikyo! Rin fugiu! Onde ela está? O que vamos fazer Kikyo? – mas Kikyo já não aguentava mais. Fechou os olhos e deixou que a escuridão do dia a tomasse.

* * *

_Chegamos ao fim da primeira parte da fanfic! Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam até aqui! Sou grata pela presença e muitos beijos s2_


	17. Chapter 1 (parte 2)

Kikyo amassou violentamente a folha rabiscada e a jogou de lado com uma bufada impaciente. Já era a quinta carta que ela tentava escrever para a mãe, mas não sabia que palavras usar em nenhuma delas e tudo o que ela via era o reflexo do próprio fracasso em suas letras; como a mãe se sentiria vendo aquilo?

Tentou por uma última vez após uma longa pausa e o resultado foi um bilhete do tamanho de uma folha, preenchido por trivialidade e ao qual eram reservadas apenas duas linhas para o assunto principal, duas linhas infinitamente difíceis de serem escritas. Depois de reler algumas vezes e sentir que o resultado era satisfatório, ainda que não fosse o que desejava escrever e muito menos o que a mãe esperava ler, Kikyo chamou seu velho criado de maior confiança e pediu que a carta fosse despachada ao Milênio de Ouro o mais rápido possível.

Levantou-se e mirou a janela mais próxima de sua escrivaninha. Lá fora a terra plana rodopiava sua grama rasteira e verde, e o céu estava do mais puro azul, como num dia de verão. Kikyo sentia-se angustiada todas as vezes que olhava por aquela janela, sempre lhe parecia que era como se tivesse dormido em seu quarto, no Milênio de Ouro, rodeada pelo mar, pelos morros e pelas clareiras antigas e acordasse nesse lugar desconhecido onde só se via terra e céu.

Depois da guerra, Kikyo viu-se entrando num mundo infinitamente diferente do que conheceu por dezoito anos. No começo ela tinha chorado e se desesperado, esperando que a natureza e os deuses se compadecessem e fizessem as coisas voltarem a ser como eram, para a paz que ela vivia. Mas isso não aconteceu, e Kikyo teve que aprender a ser rainha por entre suas lágrimas e sangue, e com o tempo percebeu que as coisas eram daquele jeito e mudar estava fora de questão, só restava se adaptar. Agora ela era uma mulher com desenvoltura e pulso firme, ideal para seu papel de rainha.

Ainda assim as risadinhas e xingamentos sussurrados que ouvia ao passar pelos corredores do castelo eram quase insuportáveis. Desde que se casara com Inuyasha, Kikyo ainda não tinha conseguido lhe dar um herdeiro e sentia todos os dias o poder que essa falta fazia com o passar dos anos, uma mágoa acumulada que causava uma ansiedade pior a cada dia. Inuyasha sempre desconversava e lhe dizia que aquilo não era importante, mas ele nunca entenderia a obrigação que cobravam dela e os julgamentos que sofria, ultimamente mesmo sua mãe lhe dizia que Kikyo ainda não tinha conseguido engravidar por falta de interesse. "se você parasse um pouco com os seus livros e se focasse mais no seu marido, as coisas seriam diferentes" ela escrevia.

No mês passado Kikyo achou que finalmente acabaria todo aquele sofrimento, já que suas regras não vinham há três meses e ela poderia jurar que sentia uma leve tontura pelas manhãs. Na noite passada descobrira que estava errada e diferente das outras vezes, em que tinha chorado de frustração por ter de agüentar mais olhares e comentários críticos da família, percebeu que aquilo não era para acontecer e que ela não forçaria seu corpo a nada que não quisesse. Na terra só brotava o que a Deusa queria. E ela deu de ombros se sentindo indiferente se estavam desapontados ou não com ela.

Kikyo fechou os olhos por alguns momentos e se permitiu pensar e sentir aquilo que só fazia algumas vezes durante esses cinco anos. Ela repassou as memórias dos velhos tempos e sentiu seu coração doer a cada imagem. As irmãs que ela mal via hoje, os erros que ela hoje via serem erros e seus arrependimentos. A vida que ela tinha antes era como o próprio Milênio de Ouro, cheio de vida, e a de agora era como o castelo dos Taishos, em que a terra era plana e pouco fértil.

* * *

Sango olhou para o crucifixo e persignou-se com o fim da oração da manhã. Ela se levantou lentamente e seguiu as outras freiras e direção a sala de café da manhã, seus olhos nas pedras sob os deus pés. As mulheres andavam lentamente e seus rostos eram sérios, o sol começava a acordar naquele momento e por isso o salão parecia cheio de fantasmas, projetados pelas tochas nas paredes.

Sango, desobedecendo à regra de completa austeridade do lugar, olhou rapidamente pela capela, sempre sentindo uma emoção profunda de perplexidade ao olhar para as abóbodas altas e o altar cheio de esculturas santas. Não entendia como não poderiam olhar para algo tão belo quanto o altar e sempre tentava capturar esse momento de beleza quando sabia que ninguém estava prestando atenção. Antes de abaixar o olhar de volta para seus pés, Sango percebeu que estava sendo olhada pelo jovem padre e, por um momento, seus olhos se encontraram cheios de emoções indefinidas.

Sango poderia ter vivido sem se importar muito com aquele lugar onde a comida em insossa e escassa no inverno, época em que muitas pessoas morriam de frio, bem como toda a atmosfera do lugar, feito por regras rígidas e pecados que sempre precisavam ser expurgados, mas a presença de Miroku a desestabilizava, e no meio daquele frio infinito, ela sentia o calor dos seus sentimentos na pele ardente.

Tinham poucos momentos juntos, no entanto. Sempre estavam rodeados de outros sacerdotes e suas conversas eram resumidas aos cantos e as coisas sagradas. Mas era impossível conter os olhos, e enquanto falavam sobre as preparações para uma missa para o povo, seus olhos falavam sobre aquele segredo entre eles, aquela paixão guardada que eles tentavam suprimir em vão e que rompeu suas barreiras no dia em que se ajoelharam para a oração e, antes que ele se levantasse, apertou sua mão e deixou com o calor transcorresse pelo toque de suas peles. Desde então nunca mais houve outra oportunidade, mas os olhares estavam lá, sempre lá.

Naquele dia , depois do café da manhã, Sango pensava em mandar uma carta para a mãe para falar sobre sua saúde. Agora ela já tinha se recuperado da pneumonia que tinha pegado no inverno passado por causa da intensa umidade, o que dificultou sua recuperação durante os meses subsequentes. Sango também desejava saber sobre suas irmãs e amigos da corte, e para isso escreveria para Kagome, a única pessoa que sabia, afora a irmã do convento, que Miroku ficara ao seu lado por dias a fio enquanto ela estava acamada.

Seus dias eram cinza naquele lugar. De vez em quando ela ansiava por sair e ver a natureza sentia saudades de casa, mas a irmã Kyoko lhe dizia que a obre que ela estava fazendo ali era mais forte e importante e isso a fazia suportar os banhos frios e jejuns. Mas naquele dia ela sentia que algo estava errado consigo, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho e ele ainda estivesse nela. Mandou a carta no final da noite por meio de um cocheiro, em segredo.

* * *

Kagome sentou-se exausta depois de horas dançando. Seu par, um conde que ela não se preocupou em guardar o nome, se afastou para lhe trazer alguma bebida e ela pode olhar em volta do salão, apreciando a animação da festa.

A duquesa Yuka estava fazendo sua festa de noivado naquela noite e Kagome era uma de suas convidadas especiais, ainda mais depois dos longos anos em que Yuka estivera em sua corte, como dama de companhia das irmãs. Kagome sabia que a amiga também tinha outros interesses por trás de sua cortesia, ela era mais uma pessoa que aborrecia a princesa, lembrando-a freqüentemente de que, aos vinte e um anos, Kagome ainda não tinha se casado. Ela tinha passado a noite sendo apresentada a diversos rapazes, todos belos e jovens, ainda que apreciasse o esforço das amigas, ele era vem vão: Kagome não se casaria com nenhum daqueles homens.

Antes que o rapaz voltasse, Kagome sentiu um leve toque em seu braço e uma voz conhecida soou em seus ouvidos, como uma canção.

– Gostaria de dançar Vossa Alteza? – e Kagome sorriu ao enlaçar sua mão na dele e ir de volta para o salão de valsa.

– Não posso acreditar que esta aqui! – ela exclamou surpresa.

– Ainda estou colhendo os frutos da guerra, e como você esta linda hoje – ele retribuiu o sorriso. A avó de Kouga tinha morrido há dois anos e, por causa da vitoria na guerra, ele agora era uma figura conhecida nos círculos sociais da realeza, Kagome constantemente esbarrava com ele. Dançaram em silêncio várias musicas e assim se separaram, mas o olhar de Kouga tinha uma expressão indecifrável.

Enquanto estava na carruagem de volta para a casa, Kagome sentiu a valsa ainda no corpo e o sorriso de Kouga para ela. Segundo as fofocas, ele era o mais próximo de um pretendente que ela tinha, o que deixava a princesa sempre muito envergonhada, e eventos como aquele sempre pioravam as conversas, mas se isso fizesse com que as pessoas a pressionassem menos, Kagome preferia dar essa impressão, e se fosse fazer com que o sentimento por Inuyasha se atenuasse, também.

Nos últimos anos, depois que as irmãs saíram de casa, Kagome tinha sido rodeada de damas de companhia e os bailes se tornaram freqüentes, agora que ela tinha ainda mais idade para freqüentá-los. Apenas durante um ano ela fora dama de companhia de Kikyo, mas seus sentimentos a faziam sofrer cada dia mais, e um dia ela simplesmente partiu de volta para casa, na tentativa de lembrar cada vez menos de Inuyasha e sua situação agora. "Talvez" – pensou já deitada na cama, sendo banhada pela luz da lua – "talvez eu até me case com Kouga" e assim dormiu com o som da música ainda nos ouvidos.

* * *

Rin acordou antes que o sol despontasse seus primeiros raios no horizonte. Ela se levantou do leito silenciosamente e colocou suas roupas escuras de sacerdotisa. Outras moças haviam acordado e todas saíram da casa das donzelas em direção à fonte sagrada, para fazer os primeiros rituais do dia. Naquele exato dia acabaria o voto de silêncio de Rin e, dentre mais alguns dias, ela se formaria em uma grã sacerdotisa que trabalharia ao lado da Dama da Lago.

Rin se juntou a um círculo com as outras sacerdotisas e elas fizeram suas orações em silêncio para a Deusa. Depois de tanto tempo, a princesa já havia se acostumado àquela rotina, que se baseava em orações e muito estudo acerca de culturas e rituais antigos, sempre mantendo as tradições.

Ela já não mais sentia falta dos vestidos escandalosos e caprichados que usava quando era uma menina no milênio de ouro, de fato, toda a sua existência antes de ser sacerdotisa lhe parecia um sonho muito marcante, mas que desaparecia com as brumas do lago. Ali, em reclusão, junta da natureza e dos Mistérios, Rin tinha quase se esquecido da sensação de ter pessoas fora daquela realidade. Ela se perguntava como suas irmãs vinham passando os anos. Julgava-se egoísta por ter fugido em um momento tão inoportuno, deixando um rastro de sofrimento para sua família, mas era sua vocação servir à Deusa e ela não mais lamentava a vida que tinha deixado para trás.

Quando a oração acabou e todas as sacerdotisas começaram a se preparar para suas tarefas diárias, Rin se dirigiu à casa da Dama do Lago, a fim de retomar sua obrigação, já que todas as jovens sacerdotisas serviam àquela mulher por ela ser uma face da Deusa em si mesma. Na entrada ela avistou longos cabelos ruivos a parou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Desde que tinha chegado, ela criara poucos laços, já que as sacerdotisas eram tão austeras quanto freiras, mas uma pessoa tinha a sustentado até ali como se fosse uma de suas irmãs. Zvezda era alta e curvilínea, de longos cabelos ondulados, tão vermelhos que Rin costumava dizer que o fogo deles tinha queimado os ombros e o rosto dela e ali tinha deixado inúmeras sardas. Os lábios eram fartos e avermelhados e os olhos tão negros quanto o céu, sombreados pelos cílios mais longos que Rin já vira. Zvezda esperou por ela na entrada da pequena cabana da Dama do Lago com um sorriso e ambas entraram ao encontro da maior sacerdotisa que vivia.

Zvezda foi buscar vinho ao pedido da mulher e Rin se limitou a se ajoelhar ao seus pés. Com um olhar rápido ela pôde ver por debaixo do véu da rainha das sacerdotisas e constatou assustada como ela tinha a pele marcada e velha, como seus cabelos eram longos e negros mas nada sedosos.

– Eu não sou muito bonita – ela falou suavemente e sua voz não condizia com sua imagem, tão bela e musical era – mas um dia você vai perceber que isso não importa, irá mais longe com sua perspicácia. – Rin se inclinou para mostrar respeito em suas palavras e à sabedoria da mulher. – chamei você aqui – ela continuou – porque hoje você se liberta do seu voto de silêncio, e espero que você tenha tido as Visões ultimamente.

Rin se inclinou mais uma vez para afirmar o que ela dizia, mas no seu íntimo estava impressionada em como ela poderia saber de coisas que não eram ditas. Sobre suas visões, nem ela mesmo entendia, só conseguia sentir um cheiro metálico e sua visão ficava vermelha, e então ela acordava sobressaltada no meio da noite.

Zvezda tinha voltado com o vinho e o colocava no cálice da senhora.

– Temos algo muito importante para discutir quando a lua minguar,esteja aqui.

Quando dormiu naquela noite, Rin sonhou com suas irmãs correndo pelas charnecas do Milênio de Ouro como antigamente e acordou com lágrimas nos olhos, uma saudade que ela nem lembrava que existia dilacerando seu peito. Apertou o corpo de Zvezda contra o seu e fitou a lua crescente no céu, que banhava o leito e soube que em breve teria de voltar para casa.

* * *

_Esse capítulo foi introdutório ao mundo de novo o que eu espero que explique muita coisa hahahah_

_Zvezda significa 'estrela' em russo._


End file.
